One of The Boys
by Twilight heartache
Summary: All of my chapters have been revised! Now that Videl's attackers have been locked up and this side of her life has been closed. They've started a new beginning. What's left in store for our duo?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: So here we go. This is my pride and joy. I love this story. I'm working pretty hard on it. I want it to flow nicely. So I'm going to revise it. Please feel free to read and review my changes. This prologue just had spelling and grammar changes and some added gaps between paragraphs to make it easier to read._

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Katy Perry

**One of the Boys**

**Prologue**

"Videl, Videl wait." I turned around as he came jogging toward me. _I__t's been half way through my freshman year and I've been stalked by nearly every boy in our class. _Of course let's be real. When you're the daughter of Hercule Satan, _the _Hercule Satan who defeated Cell, you're used to this kind of attention.

I spun around quickly. "No, I will not ask my dad to personally train you and no I will not go out with you. My dad doesn't let me date anyone who can't beat him in a fight anyway." I huffed turning my nose in the air. I waited for a response and when none came I opened my eyes. It was the new kid in our class. He was staring at me with an amused smile on his face. Almost as though the thought of what I said seemed absurd. He chuckled lightly. "What!" I demanded.

"I just came to tell you that you left your book behind." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and took the book from his hand. I quickly shut my mouth realizing that I was staring with it open. I eyed him suspiciously. I never trusted anyone. That was the first rule of fighting. Trust no one. I'd been training my whole life to be ready for the World Tournament in four years. My senior year I would be competing and coming home in second place. My father would for sure win first.

"Well, I uh…guess I should go now." His voice brought me out of my strange trance and I locked eyes with him again. He was thin, and somewhat weak. Definitely not bigger than Sharpner. Ugh, but I don't want to think about him right now. Then again his clothes were somewhat baggy and the way he stood was very poise.

"Videl!" I peered around him and found Erasa running up to me. "Hey Gohan." She giggled. She took a deep breath adjusting the backpack on her shoulder. "Are you ready to go, Videl?" I nodded. "See you later, Gohan." And with that she tugged on me to continue on.

_I saw a spider,  
I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch the alphabet  
Just double dog  
Dare me._

The sand bag swung close to my face and quickly I punched it. I must've been there for an hour giving it everything I had. The last kick to the center of the bag caused it to split open spilling all the sand onto the floor. I turned around to find a small crowd of men training with my father standing behind me.

"What are you all staring at?" They quickly closed their mouths and parted ways to go lift weights. "Hey you." I called to one of the guys. He looked quite intimidated by me and seemed fidgety. "Um," I paused feeling uncomfortable myself. "Will you replace it for me?" He eased slightly and smiled.

"Sure. I'm Mark by the way."

It was a nice smile.

_And I chose  
Guitar over ballet  
And I tape  
These suckers down  
Because they just  
Get in my way_

"Videl," Erasa squealed. "You have to go to the dance!"

"Erasa…" I groaned putting my hair in pigtails. "There will be more dances later while we're in high school. We're only freshmen." I reasoned. I turned on the sink and began washing my face.

"But Videl if you worm your way out of this one then you'll find an excuse to get out of all of them." She had a point there. I most definitely would. I slid off my shirt.

"Help me, Erasa." I began winding the sports tape over my sports bra and down my torso.

"You know, you really should dress more like a girl Videl." She commented as I slid my baggy white shirt over my head.

"Yeah? Well…" My voice trailed as I put on my spandex shorts and laced up my shoes.

"Yeah," Erasa's eyes lit up. "We can do your hair all pretty, we'll go shopping for dresses, we'll put make up on you. Videl, you'll look gorgeous please go!" She pleaded with me.

"You lost me at pretty." She groaned and a smile appeared on her face.

"I'll get you one of these days Videl Satan. You'll eventually like a boy…"

_The way  
You look at me  
Is kinda like  
A little sister  
Rubbed  
By your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters_

"Hey Videl, nice job catching those criminals." Sharpner slung an arm over me.

"Yeah Videl," Mark came striding up to me throwing me a high five. I had always had a crush on Mark. He was pretty strong and nice, but I didn't trust him. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't different. He stalked me just like all the other boys, but I guess because I had feelings for him I kind of hoped he stalked me for me and not just for my dad.

I laughed. I turned around facing them walking backwards to school. "You guys should have seen their faces after the police called for back up and a sixteen year old girl showed up." They all laughed in response.

"Yeah and the moment I hit the first guy's face the oth-," BANG. I felt as though I just slammed into a brick wall, but who the hell would put a brick wall in the middle of the side walk. I toppled forward feeling myself fall towards the ground, but just as fast as I had hit that brick wall I felt myself be heaved onto my feet.

"Sorry abou' that."

"It's okay, it's no big deal." I muttered. I brushed myself off and looked up at the solid wall. In front of me stood that scrawny kid from Freshmen year Go…ah…Gohan! That's right. He looked alarmed as we locked eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked picking up a book that had fallen out of my back pack.

"She's fine." Mark cut in socking my shoulder. "It's Videl Satan we're talking about. She's not going to get hurt by a scrawny nerd like you. What's your name again?" Mark paused. "Gohan, right? That dweeb who got in because of his really high test scores. Move along then."

Gohan simply nodded in response and it amazed me how he didn't even seem fazed by anything that Mark had said. Why was he running the other way? Suddenly a red blur pushed past me and I realized it to be Angie.

"Why did you have to be so mean Mark?" Erasa screeched. "He was just trying to get away from Angie. Don't you remember when Angie stalked you? You can't be mad at him." She giggled lightly. "Besides, I think he's kind of cute." She smiled at his disappearing figure.

"Erasa, please. He's a nerd. He's not worth anyone's time." Sharpner snorted and continued walking. I rubbed the back of my shoulder that was slightly aching from running into him. I must've hit his rib cage pretty hard cause it hurt like hell.

"So, are you excited?" Erasa jumped up and down. "Videl gets her own copter tomorrow." Erasa's face lit up. "No more walking…" She stared dreamily into the sky. They took their seats at their desk. Several minutes later Gohan occupied his beside Erasa's left.

"I'm excited about being a Junior next year." Videl closed her eyes leaning back in her chair. "Only two more years left."

_So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

"Videl," My watch beeped and the chief's face appeared on the screen. "Videl we need your help with a bank robbery. They're holding the owner hostage."

"I'll be right there chief." I responded running out of the classroom. "I'll be back, ma'am." I jumped into my copter and headed towards the scene. I saw a blur pass me and instantly knew him to be _Saiyaman. _It's not like me to feel all giggly inside over a super hero, but even as dweeby and nerdy as Saiyaman was you couldn't help but smile at him.

As I landed on the scene I saw Saiyaman attacking a few of the robbers. One held a gun to his face and I watched in amazement as he bent the gun upward and twisted the other bazooka into a knot. I took on the leader punching him in the face and in the gut a few times. I kicked his cheek hard with the top of my foot sending him flying backwards. I dusted off my gloved hands.

"Good work, Videl." Saiyaman complimented.

"Who are you?" It had been bothering me the moment he rescued that tour bus at the beginning of the school year. I had to know. I mean, it was suspicious to me that he was as young as I was and his voice was so familiar yet I couldn't figure out who he was. I mean, at first as crazy as it sounded I thought it was Gohan, but after watching him fight once I realized that it couldn't be.

"I-I'm a friend a buddy of yours Videl. Think of me Miss, as your older brother helping you fight your battles when I'm needed." I blinked at him.

"A-an older brother?" The paparazzi came flooding towards us at that moment. I couldn't help but feel disappointed and it must've shown.

"What's wrong, Videl?" His voice was softer and I stared up at his mask. His voice drowned out after that for camera flashes and microphones were thrust in our faces. People began bombarding me with questions and I shoved my way out and got towards my copter. If I remember right I think I even might've heard Saiyaman shouting for me to come back, but I'm sure it was just my imagination.

XXX...XXX

"You should go out with Saiyaman."

"What?" I gaped at Erasa. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever said and you've said some pretty stupid things Erasa."

"Well you should." She huffed crossing her arms. "You guys are made for each other." She flicked a chunk of her hair over her shoulder.

"He doesn't like me." I found myself confessing.

"Doesn't like you? Videl, he came to your rescue even though you didn't need it." I stared out the summer window. It was barely beginning.

"Erasa, he said I was like a little sister."

She gasped. "He didn't." She rose to her feet. "Videl, we've got work to do."

_Over the summer  
Something changed  
I started reading 17  
And shaving my legs  
And I studied Lolita religiously_

"I don't know about this." I scrunched up my nose staring in the mirror.

"Oh come on. We're just going tanning on the beach Videl."

"Exactly. So why do we have to curl my hair and put make up on. We're just going to sweat it all off." I groaned rubbing my face.

"We will not, Videl. I mean we're going to do other things besides tan at the beach. We'll walk around and stuff to some of the shops by the beach." Erasa began parting my hair and curling it.

"Wait, we're going to walk around in bikinis?" I scoffed. "I think not."

"No Videl," Erasa sighed. "I promise we'll bring clothes to put over them. Here." She shoved a _Seventeen _magazine in my face. "Study."

XXX...XXX

Within a few months I got the hang of it. Don't be fooled though. I spent my entire summer training and occasionally I got dressed up and went places with Erasa. Although we went places we were sure we wouldn't run into anyone else at. I had just finished training the last Friday of my summer when Erasa came barging in.

"You will never guess who got gorgeous!" She squealed grabbing my arm and running me out of my father's training gym.

I chuckled wiping my face with a towel. "Who?" She smiled broadly at me.

"Gohan Son."

_And I walked  
Right into school  
And caught you  
Staring at me_

I inhaled deeply staring at the school steps from my parked copter. "Erasa, I feel silly."

"Videl," Erasa patted her nose in her compact. "You look gorgeous." She reassured. She slipped her compact in her purse and smiled over at me. "Are you ready?"

"No."

"Great, let's go."

It felt like everyone was staring at me as I made my way down the hall. I could hear some of my peers muttering to each other.

"Is that Videl Satan?"

"No way."

"Oh my Kami, she **is **a girl."

"Whoa Videl." Mark gaped at me. "You look…" He paused. "Delicious." Okay, so that totally wasn't the comment I was looking for, but for that to come from Mark, I'd take it.

I felt silly with my hair curled and the light make up on my face and of course Erasa insisted that light pink lipstick would look great with my dark hair. I felt stupid. I didn't have on my sports tape and baggy shirt and shorts, but instead I had a simple blue tank top with jean cut offs and navy blue shoes. Ironically as silly as I felt I loved the attention more than the attention I got from being a fighter.

My eyes met Gohan Son's and instantly I understood what Erasa meant by gorgeous.

_Cause I know  
What you know  
But now you're gonna have  
To take a number  
It's ok  
Maybe one day  
But not until you gimme my  
Diamond ring_

I ran outside the school doors and headed into my Copter. It was a month into school and already there was a liquor store robbery for me to go help out with. I groaned. _Great, let's fight crime in brown shorts and a tank top. _I most definitely had to put a change of clothes in my copter.

I rushed to the scene just as Saiyaman touched down. I lingered a bit remembering an article I read in _Seventeen _about letting t_he man lead. _I watched as he fought off most of the guys and then came into help out. I took out the last remaining guy and helped handcuff them to a few poles.

"Officers you can come get them when you're ready. We have them hand cuffed and captured." I notified into my watch.

"Alright, sure thing Videl." I clicked closed my watch and caught Saiyanman walking over to me.

"Good work Videl." His voice was deep and heroically cheesy.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him. His mask teased me. I inched closer. "Who…are you?" My voice seemed so quiet and misplaced in the noise of police sirens heading our way. I could hear him swallow hard. I raised my hands ready to remove his mask. His hands stayed to his sides not objecting to me getting closer.

He muttered something and leapt back taking off.

_Cuz I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
Your homecoming queen  
Pinup poster dream  
Not one of the boys_

The following day in class my eyes locked with Gohan's and I turned away feeling the heat rise into my cheeks. I could not be blushing because of Gohan Son. I fiddled with the pencil in my hands and smiled to myself.

Mark slung an arm around me and pulled my chair closer to me and instantly I felt misplaced. I shrugged him off and sat quietly staring at the bored. He rolled his eyes and rubbed my arm. Normally I let him, but lately I'd been wanting to be everywhere but with him. I didn't want anyone especially…

Well I didn't want anyone to assume we were together. No, my eyes were drawn to someone else.

I smiled.

_I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed  
And I wanna smell  
Like roses  
Not a baseball team  
And I swear  
Maybe one day  
Your gonnna  
Wanna make out  
Make out, make out  
Make out with me_

A week later I found myself in the same situation with Saiyaman. Only this time we met under different circumstances. I was walking alone through the park on my way home. I didn't feel like flying. I saw Saiyaman in front of me and I caught up to him.

"Hey Saiyaman." I said as casually as I could.

"Hey Miss Videl." His smile broadened and he fell into step with me.

"Nice job the other day." I laughed. "Those criminal guys…I mean…"

He rubbed the back of his neck which looked strangely familiar. "Ah, it was uh, no big deal."

"So," Silence fell. I felt self conscious smoothing out my sweater. "Why are you walking? Shouldn't you be flying?"

"Actually," His cheeks turned pink under his helmet. "I heard a little boy crying while I was flying. I touched down to make sure everything was alright." He paused chuckling. "It turns out his cat was stuck in a tree." I laughed along with him.

"How very daring of you Saiyaman." He eased a bit and smiled down at me. I paused at the park gates. "I turn down this way to get home." I pointed to a street to the left.

"Oh…" Silence fell again.

"Saiyaman…" I softly addressed him and he turned his head my way. "Tell me who you are." I demanded. "I don't want to call you Saiyaman. I want to know you're real name."

"Videl I-," He took a step forward and placed a gloved hand on the side of my face and instantly took a step back. "I have to go."

I stared at him and suddenly I threw a punch at him. He dodged it quickly and before I knew it I was throwing lots of punches at him and kicks and he was dodging each one. "What do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

"Tell me who-you-are!" I demanded. I aimed a punch towards his face and at that moment he took flight.

"Tell me who _you _are Videl." I stared at him questionably. He touched down on the ground. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "That came out wrong. What I meant was... I like you're new look Videl. But...well. If you're doing this for Mark..."

"How do you know about Mark?"

"The cops..." He answered quickly. "They uh...they know things."

"Oh..."

" I mean to say...it looks good on you Videl. But I don't want you to lose sight of who you are. Like that fighting just now. _That's _Videl Satan. Try to remember that and if Mark doesn't like you as a fighter then he's not worth it at all Videl. Anyone who keeps you from being the Videl Satan that I know isn't worth it."

I watched him fly away in the afternoon air. I watched until he disappeared into the clouds.

I smiled.

_I don't wanna be one  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just gimme a chance  
to prove to you tonight  
that I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
So pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

_(A.N.: Read and review! I'll be revising and posting the next one tomorrow!)_


	2. Spiders

_A/N: I'm revising slowly guys! But I'm hoping to fix all spelling, grammar errors, and I'm also working on making it flow lots prettier. So maybe it'll be nicer for you (:_

**One of the boys**

**Chapter 1: Spiders**

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream._

"-And you should have seen the way he looked at me when I mentioned my dad. I swear he was making fun of me." I continued throwing punches and kicks around in my room while Erasa flipped through a magazine on my bed.

"Videl," Erasa giggled. "Gohan probably doesn't even know what Mr. Satan did to Cell. He commutes so far to come to school so I doubt he even really knows much about this city." I looked over at her.

"What do you mean he commutes so far? Where does he live?" I dropped my fists and looked directly at her.

"Well, he lives near Mt. Paouz!" She giggled.

"He commutes this far? That's like a five hour drive Erasa! You must've misunderstood him." I insisted.

She huffed turning the other way. "I did _not _misunderstand him, Videl. I always have all the latest gossip on all the new students, couples and everyone else for that matter." I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "Especially boys Videl." She waved her finger at me. "You know how I am about boys."

I chuckled lightly. "I can't argue with that." I laughed smiling at her. "So, who's on your eyes this week Erasa?"

She gave me a scolding look before answering. "For your information it just so happens to be Gohan." I rose an eyebrow. "And it's not a week long crush Videl he just so happens to be different."

"I don't know Erasa." I fell back on the bed looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "There's something strange about him. I just feel like he's hiding something. I mean who travels five hours to go to school? I heard he was home schooled for all of his life up until now, why would he suddenly decide to start high school?" I flipped over on my stomach staring up at Erasa. "I don't trust him."

Erasa fell down on her stomach as well beside me on my queen sized bed. "Videl, you don't trust anyone, remember? It's your fighter…code…thing."

"Erasa, he doesn't have any friends, he's a nerd and he's weak. I thought you liked big buff strong guys." I pointed out.

"Well, I want someone different." I looked at her disbelievingly. "You'll understand what's different about Gohan someday Videl."

XXX...XXX

I sighed slumping down in a cushioned training chair having lost track of how long I'd been training. I watched as several pupils of my father's began dueling in the center ring and others punching sandbags. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and took a swig of my water. My eyes suddenly caught sight of Mark and I couldn't help but smile. His eyes caught mine and he smiled back. His smile grew wider as he approached me.

"Hey," He called softly taking a seat beside me. He nudged me. _Ahh _the ever awful _friend _nudge. "I'd hug you, but I'm all sweaty and gross."

I giggled slightly. "It's okay." I smiled. "How's the training coming along?" I nudged him back.

"It's going great." He took a drink of water from his own bottle before continuing. "But hey I was thinking," He paused and smiled about me. "Err…do you want to go out and get ice cream? We can both go home and shower first," He indicated his sweaty shirt. "and then we can meet up somewhere?"

"That'd be great." We both stood to our feet and gave an awkward hug to each other before parting ways.

XXX...XXX

Forty-seven minutes later I was dressed in a clean white shirt, spandex pants, training shoes, my hair in it's usual pig tails and had just phoned Mark. I stepped out into the warm spring March air as my Sophomore year was coming to an end. I strolled down the street around five o' clock. The air was still fairly light as the long summer days were drawing nearer. Suddenly a large figure flew above me and I felt myself tense up and snapped my head up to see if it had been _him. _I eased slightly once I heard the bird cry ahead of me. _Okay, it wasn't Saiyaman._

"Videl," Mark was waving over at me from the outside of the ice cream shop with two Vanilla ice creams in his hand. _Vanilla. _My favorite flavor of ice cream. It was simple and plain. It wasn't too rich in flavor and it wasn't bitter. It was just right. I wasn't a chocolate person, I tried that once, and strawberry was too sweet, and everything in between…well I just left that a mystery. "You look great." He motioned for us to walk to the park. "Listen," He started as we began our stroll. "I wanted to ask you something." He fidgeted slightly.

I beamed. This was it. He was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. I was about to date Mark. "Why not ask me at the training gym?" I replied casually trying to spoon myself a bite of ice cream to keep him from seeing my cheesy grin.

"Well, even though I see you every day in there. I'm too busy and you're too busy…" His voice trailed. "It's frustrating." He chuckled.

"Frustrating?" I laughed. This was going perfectly. "How is it frustrating?"

"I just wanted to get you alone." His voice grew slightly quieter. "So…I was wondering." He fiddled and sat down on a park bench and I sat beside him our ice creams still in our hands.

"Yeah…" I heard my own voice waver. I was never any good with boys.

"Okay, well I'm just going to go right out and ask you. So, here I go." My breath hitched. "I was wondering if you'd train me?"

…_What? _"What?" My mouth dropped with disbelief. I felt my heart wrench.

"Yeah. I mean your dad's always so busy being the strongest man on Earth and I figure you could teach me just as much as he could." He looked at me expectantly.

"I err…" I stalled.

"_Videl! Videl!"_My watch beeped.

"What is it chief?" I thanked Kami for this interruption.

"_Come down to the bank as soon as you can Miss Satan. They're out of control-"_

"I'll be right there chief. No worries." I shut my watch and looked over at Mark apologetically. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "No big deal. Just let me know later." We fist bumped and I headed towards my copter.

XXX...XXX

Finally, I arrived on the scene just as Saiyaman began fighting. I inwardly smiled. I would figure out who he was today I just had to. I landed my copter and helped him fight. The police congratulated us and headed off to take men back to the station. Saiyaman made a move to slip away.

"Saiyaman!" I called out. He stopped quickly and spun around to face me.

"Oh, V-Videl. Hey, good job out there." He smiled at me.

I chuckled sarcastically. "Great, now… Tell me who you are."

He looked baffled a second and rubbed the back of his neck. I squinted at him. "Wait," He stopped. "That looks familiar. Rub your neck again!" I urged.

He quickly put his hand to his side and chuckled. "I-I…" His voice trailed. "I'll see you later Videl. I have to go." He shot off into the sky and I made my way towards my copter to chase after him. He must've noticed because suddenly he was blocking my copter door.

"Saiyaman what do you-_AH NO_! Put it back right now!" He lifted my copter up in his right hand and began flying it upward toward a tall apartment complex. "What do you think you're _doing_?" I screeched.

"I'm sorry about that Videl!" He called out placing it on the building and flying away.

"Sorry?" I roared. "I'll show you sorry _Great Saiyaman._This means **war**." I declared before rushing towards the building.

A couple days later I leaned back in my chair chewing a piece of mint gum. I glanced over to my right watching Mark doodle for a few moments. I then looked farther past him at Sharpner. He was smiling over at a girl a row below him and she was idly jotting down her phone number. I rolled my eyes. I heard Erasa pop a bubble with her bright pink bubble gum. Suddenly my eyes fell towards Gohan who was avidly writing notes of the lecture. I rose an eyebrow. _Nerd_.

"Alright class the bell is about to ring in a few moments." The teacher announced loudly. Students suddenly awoke from their sleepy activities and began packing their school bags for their next class. "We will be having poetry projects these last four months." A few groans were heard throughout the class. "You will be put into partners and you and your partner will be given a poem to break down and decipher the true inner meaning that the poet was tying to convey. The last week of every month we will be having presentations of your poems by you and your group member. Now before the bell rings let me assign you your partners."

I readjusted my back pack and tuned out the first few names listening only to the names of my friends. _Okay…Mark and Dean… Erasa and Sharpner…_I strained my ears as the names grew thin. "Miss Videl Satan!" He called glancing down at his sheet and "Mister Gohan Son!"

"What!" I screeched allowing my back pack to slide down my arm a bit and throwing my palms down on the table. I was startled to hear that it was not only my voice that shouted. I looked over and saw Gohan in the same position that I was. We locked eyes a moment and I suddenly felt myself flush. The bell rang and the class rushed out. I saw Erasa mumble something in Gohan's ear and threw up his hands defensively.

I strode over to where the two of them were talking and poked Gohan roughly in the chest. "Listen hear Gohan," I poked him again. "I don't want to work on this project and I don't want to work on it with y_ou." _I spat poking him again. I withdrew my finger holding it tightly. "Ouch, that kind of hurt." He took a step back immediately.

"Videl, relax-"

"I'm coming to your house Thursday after school. We don't have school on Friday so we can work on it as late as we want." I suddenly declared.

"I…err…" His eyes darted around nervously.

"Unless you have something to _hide_." I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"No. My house is fine." He interjected quickly. Perfect, now I was going to find out just what he was hiding. I'd prove to everyone that he was _the Great Saiyaman._

"Great," I clasped my hands together and smiled at him. "I'll be there at four."

XXX...XXX

True to my word I arrived at his house just on time. I put my copter back in my capsule and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Suddenly, I felt incredibly self conscious and nervous. What if his parents didn't like me? Did he have siblings? I eased slightly. Who was I kidding? I'm Videl Satan. Everyone loves me. At that moment the door flung open revealing a short thin woman with her hair tied up in a messy bun clutching a frying pan in her hand.

"_Can I help you_?" She snapped gripping the frying pan harder.

"Hey, um I'm here to see Gohan." I smiled cheerfully at her.

"Gohan?" She shouted. "Listen here hussy," She took a step towards me.

"Hussy?" I shrieked.

"Gohan doesn't have time for girls like _you_. He needs to be focused and devoted to his school work." She pointed her frying pan at me. "I don't know who you think you are marching up here asking to see my son Gohan but you better turn around and go home!"

"Who do you think you are you old hag!" I shouted back.

"_Old hag? _That is it! You little-"

"_Videl?" _Gohan came up from behind me holding the tail of a big fish slumped over his shoulder. A small boy with spiky black hair reaching a little below Gohan's waist held a smaller fish in his left hand and reached out his other hand to grip Gohan's pant leg. "Mom this is Videl. She's a friend from school. We're working on a project together." He announced to the hag that had just recently screamed at me. She looked between me and Gohan.

"Well," She began. She paused. "Alright. Give me those fish you two and I'll get dinner started. It'll be ready in an hour." She disappeared inside.

I looked down at the little boy and he looked curiously back up at me. He studied me a second before rushing inside behind his mother. Gohan chuckled as I watched him walk away. "That's Goten." He announced. "He's my little brother. He's usually not this shy." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, well I'm going to go put this fish inside." He returned a second later. "Do you have the poem?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I'm not stupid." I snapped.

"I didn't mean-"

"Whatever let's just go." He lead me around to the back of his house. Flower bushes were scatter around the yard and a long line was tied between two poles drying the laundry. Gohan felt one of the blankets and then pulled it off the line. He laid it down on the ground and sat on it. I looked at him bewilderedly and I noticed him blush.

"I thought it was nice outside…" He muttered. I don't know what came over me but I obliged and sat down beside him. He cleared his throat. "So…"

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" Goten came rushing out of the house. "There's a spider on my back! There's a spider on my back! Get it off me! Get it off me! Mom was too scared. Do it! Do it!" I thrust my hand out and gripped his shoulder to stop him from frantically jumping up and down. I ripped out a blank sheet of paper from Gohan's binder and slapped it against Goten's back. I squished the spider up in the paper and crumpled it up tossing it aside.

"There."

Goten beamed at me. "Thank you Videl." He looked at me in awe and his smiled broadened. "That was so brave!" He blinked at me and rushed back inside.

Silence fell.

"So…" Gohan took the assignment sheet from off the blanket where I set it down. "Uh, should one of us read through it and then the other say what they think? And then we can just err…discuss it or something?" He played with a loose thread on the blanket.

"Well let's break it down into sections." I offered up. "Let's see. There are four stanzas here so let's do two a week. We'll meet up twice a week and then on the third week we'll put everything together."

"Okay." He fell back on the blanket putting his hands behind his head and staring up into the sky.

"Okay," I said awkwardly. "_The Road Not Taken" _by Robert Frost:

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same._

…and err yeah…" I finished lamely. I looked over at him expectantly and he lay there with his eyes closed.

"Hmm…" He began. He sighed deeply. "In the first stanza He describes the situation at hand." He paused briefly. "It's like making a decision. You have two choices and you know that you can only make one. So he's trying to decide to pick which one to go down. He looks down each road trying to see the answer. Will you repeat the second stanza?" He requested.

I reread it.

His eyes still shut, he scrunched up his nose. "In the second stanza he decides to take the second one because it looks like some one hasn't really been down it. But after he walks down it he realizes that it really is about the same though not exactly the same." I blinked at him. He seemed so lost in his own thought. "Decisions." He breathed out. "There are so many." He chuckled slightly. "Choosing to risk your life for someone else or saving your own skin." His eyes snapped open and he stared emptily at the sky. He shook his head waking up from his own thoughts. "What do you think?" He asked me.

"I err…feel the same." _That sounded so lame. _"I think he's lucky though." I continued. "He got to make a decision. Some people have them planned out for them."

"Are you talking about being a celebrity? I mean it must be frustrating to have people follow your every move... to try to live up to your father's standards."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorta I-"

"Lunch is ready!" The little boy Goten called to us. He bounced over to the picnic tables in the backyard balancing plates on his head, along his arms and in his hands. They rattled dangerously in his grip.

"Ah be careful!" I couldn't help but shout. Little Goten froze.

"Ah…I am." He looked at me as though I had just said the stupidest thing and immediately I blushed. He set down the dishes on the table and went back for more. Gohan and I took our seats across from each other. Goten sat beside Gohan and Gohan's mother beside myself.

"Dig in." She announced. The moment she uttered the words her two sons ate rapidly at their food. I must've been staring because I heard his mother chuckle next to me. "They inherited a large apatite from their father."I blinked at her. Large was an understatement. I shook my head. I took a bite of the food and my smile broadened.

"Mmm… This is delicious." His mother beamed at me. "I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized taking another bite. "I guess we got off on the wrong start. I'm Videl."

"I'm Chichi." I smiled at her. "Thank you so much for having me over." I finished eating only to find that Gohan and Goten hadn't. "You're cooking is amazing. It's way better than anything my cooks make."

Chichi clasped her hands together. "Did you say cooks?" I nodded. "Oh my Kami! Are you rich? How many rooms do you have in your house?"

"Mom!" Gohan shouted with his mouth full of food. I looked thoughtfully up at the sky.

"I don't know. Too many to count…" I shrugged looking over at Gohan and Goten. "How do they eat so much?" I asked Chichi.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." She said casually. "You'll learn after you marry my Gohan." I blushed when Gohan choked on his food.

"Mom!" Gohan choked out. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Gohan, it just hit me. You must feel something for her. She's the only girl you've ever had over before. She must be important." She stated knowingly. "And besides I think she's perfect for you." She smiled at me.

Goten looked between me and Gohan and something dawned on him. "Ohh…Is this my new sister you were talking about mom?" He crawled up on the table and put his face up to mine. "Wait till I tell Trunks I got a pretty sister."

He shouted over at Gohan. "Videl's really pretty Gohan. I like her." He then leapt off the table. "I'm going to go call Trunks!" He called.

"Goten wait!" Chichi called. He skidded to a halt. "Come help me pick up the dishes before you call Trunks." He loaded up his arms and hands with dishes and bolted inside. Chichi picked up the remaining dishes. "You two get back to…_studying." _She smiled mischievously.

Gohan blushed and he looked down at the table. "I'm sorry about my family."

"Please." I felt myself blushing and somehow couldn't bring myself to tease him. "Everyone's family is crazy." He chuckled and eased slightly. We stood up and silently walked around admiring his mother's flowers. I reached out towards a healthy bright pink rose.

"**Ouch!"**

Gohan jumped. "What's wrong? What happened?" He looked at me concerned.

"I got a thorn stuck in my finger!" I shouted. His tension ceased and he chuckled playfully at me. "I don't find my pain funny!" I growled.

"Come on." He grabbed my wrist and lead me over to the blanket. "Sit here and wait." He rushed over to the kitchen and I began to play with the thorn stuck in my hand.

"Ouch…" I groaned.

He returned holding a pair of tweezers in his hand. "_What _do you think you're about to do with those?" I demanded withdrawing my hand.

"I _think _I'm about to get that thorn out." He sat cross-legged across from me.

"No way!" I shouted. "That'll hurt. This is a painful wound." I insisted. "You're going to make it worse."

"No I'm not." He countered. "Here" He rolled up his long sleeved orange Gi and revealed a long scar on his forearm.

"What happened!" I looked up at him.

"Let me see your finger first." I grudgingly held out my hand to him.

"Okay tell me the story." I urged.

"Okay, well…" He paused a few seconds. "It all started out with my dad's friend Piccolo. His favorite color's green." He glanced between me and my hand. "When I was really little like seven or eight my father…" He stalled. "Disappeared…and left me with Piccolo. He's closer to my dad's age but he's still one of my best friends. He's like a second dad… Anyway," He looked down at my hand. "My father was an excellent fighter and he wanted me to be one too. So he left me in the hands of Piccolo and get this-" I leaned in closer. "He left me in the wilderness for a month. A full long month…all by myself!" He leaned back again.

"No way!"

"Way. He was from a different country so it was just the way his people worked." He locked eyes with me, but then looked back down at my hand. "I was out in the wilderness when this huge earthquake hit." My mouth dropped. "I fell in between one of the cracks half way and had to scale my way back up the wall before it was too late. When I was trying to scale the crevice my arm got caught in a thick sharp pointed rock. The pain hurt so bad I began to lose my grip and slide down causing this big deep gash down my arm."

"Oh my Kami." I gasped.

"Yeah," Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah, and one night…well see I was born with a tail and by night I would turn into this big ape on a full moon well anyway, I destroyed everything in my path without any consent to who or what it was that I was killing. So…" He paused. "Piccolo destroyed the moon."

I blinked. "You little liar." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're such a jerk." I laughed and playfully nudged him and found that it was like nudging a rock.

"Maybe I am a jerk, but I got that thorn out, huh?" He smiled and I looked down at my now thorn free finger. He unwrapped a Band-Aid and placed it around my finger. "Better tackle more of this project, huh?" He laid forward on his stomach propping his torso up with his arms.

"Thanks Gohan." I sat cross-legged looking down at him.

"Alright, let's get started then." I smiled down at him. Maybe Erasa was right. Maybe he was different. I shook my head ridding myself of those thoughts. No. He was just Gohan...smart, sweet, innocent Gohan...He tilted his head as if asking what I was thinking. I shook my head causing a slow innocent smile creep its way across his lips and right then I felt like a thousand spiders were crawling up and down my spine. I wanted so badly to have Goten squish them with a piece of notebook paper, but at the same time I loved every minute of it.

_(Author's Note: Read and Review. It's definitely better (: )_


	3. Double Dog Dare Me

_Author's Note: I'm working on this! Good stuff is happening! (: I have so much just BLEGH stuff going on in my life right now that it might come out in the revisions and the newer chapters so prepare for some angst unless things start looking better then prepare for really good stuff! Haha._

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 2: Double Dog Dare Me**

_Cause I can belch the alphabet_

_Just double dog dare me._

I sighed deeply squeezing my body pillow tightly. I blinked at my matching black pillow and nuzzled my face in closer. "Mmm…" I pulled my knees in closer to my chest. Why was my room so cold? I reached for the blankets behind me trying to find them to pull them up higher. I aimlessly touched the plush sheet underneath me looking for the blankets. I gave up completely exhausted. I loosened my grip on the body pillow and let my hands fall to the bottom of it. My hands felt their way to the bottom and my body pillow interlocked fingers with me. It groaned and stirred beneath my grip and wrapped its arms around me. It felt so amazing to have my pillow hold me. I shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable.

"Stop moving…" It grumbled. _**Stop moving?**_

I shot up and let the arms fall to the floor. The body beside me flipped over mumbling quietly. I looked down and took great relief that my clothes and its clothes were still on. I peered over at the body's face noting it's spiky black hair. _Gohan… _He flipped over on his back exposing his face. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring softly. I looked around at all the trees and rose bushes surrounding us. _Rose bushes. _I looked down to find the corner of our blanket covered with an open poetry book and a few scattered papers with our notes on them. I closed my eyes tightly trying to remember last nights events.

There was the rose bush and thorn, and I knew we stayed up late discussing the poem... We must've fallen asleep. I heard a muffled phone ring and felt it vibrate. I looked over at Gohan as he reached into his pant pocket and the ringing ceased.

"Hello…" He answered in a gruff voice that I couldn't help but find extremely… I shook my head. _Gross._

"What?" He snapped me out of my thoughts. "It's already ten! Ah, geeze, I'm sorry Krillin. Yeah, I'll be right over as soon as I can." He paused. His back was turned to me and I couldn't see the expression on his face. "What? You called my house?" Another pause. "My mom said _what? _No, no, no Krillin!" His voice gained more tone. "I wasn't sleeping with a girl. No. You don't understand. Stop saying that!" He urged. He started turning around. "I was working on a project with a girl and she-" His eyes met mine. He stared at me slightly shocked. He jumped slightly to the voice on the other line. "-No, well we fell asleep and-" Gohan ran a hand through his messy hair. "Shut up Krillin. Wha-?" A pause. "Yeah, if you want. She'll be gone." Pause. "Alright see you then." He shut his phone and tilted his head at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we fell asleep. I thought you were Goten." He rubbed the back of his neck and messy bed head. His clothes were twisted and his hair lay slightly flat on one side. "Goten kicks a lot in his sleep and he talks too. He has nightmares sometimes. I just thought…" His voice trailed. I felt myself go red. I wanted to protest that I didn't kick in my sleep, I didn't talk; I wanted him to know that I was perfectly normal, but I couldn't find my voice. "Videl, are you okay?"

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Yes I am." I could hear myself crack slightly. I hadn't spoken yet since I had been up. I cleared my throat. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Who was that on the phone?"

"Did you sleep well?" He ignored my last statement.

"I slept fine thanks." I stated absentmindedly picking up my things. "I didn't mean to fall asleep… I was just tired from training." I stood straight. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, I guess I wouldn't." He replied cheerily. I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he being sarcastic? Was he trying to be a smart ass?

"You're a morning person." I said bluntly putting my books into my book bag. "That's irritating." I grumbled heaving my book bag up.

"Life's too short to be irritable and grumpy all the time." He grunted standing to his feet.

"Okay, Gandhi." I groaned stretching.

"Although I must say," He continued folding up the blanket we had been sleeping on. "You make it quite hard to _never _be irritated with people." He casually walked away and hung the sheet on a clothes line.

"Did you just say something mean to me?" I followed him into his house. "Do you have a problem with me, Gohan?" I spat. "What? Do you not like me?" I crossed my arms as he fumbled with loose papers on a messy coffee table.

"You're fighting a lost cause if you're trying to get everyone to like you, Videl." He found what he was searching for. He picked up his gasses and straightened them over his eyes. I blinked at him. He was such a nerd.

"I should go…I'll see you later." I made my way to the door.

"Right." Gohan thumbed through some papers and peered up at me over his glasses. "Smart move leaving before my mom gets back from the store. She'd harass you again." He looked back down at his papers. "And Goten will want to play as soon as he gets up. I'd get out while you can. I'll see you Monday then?"

I inwardly groaned. "Right…Monday."

XXX...XXX

"Okay, so what's the big deal Videl?"

"The big deal Erasa is that the way he was talking to this guy was suspicious!" I protested. "They were meeting up later and he said something like, 'She'll be gone by then' and I think they were talking about me!"

"So what if they were talking about you?" Erasa flashed the 'free everything' pass my father gave us for Satan's Spectacular Land. She smiled and began to walk away with her snack. "Tell me again why you were at Gohan's this morning. I thought you were working on the project yesterday." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter!" I argued. "What matters is that he's hiding something Erasa! And I have to know what it is!"

"Ugh Videl." She stopped and took a bite of her cotton candy. "Listen, we're at SSL and we're hanging out with Mark and Sharpner, okay? And we're going to have a _great _time _without _doing something crazy okay, V?" She waved the pink sugary puff in my face.

"But-"

"Stop!" Erasa glared at me. "I know you like Mark and this is your chance with him. So no arguing."

I grunted.

"Good." She took a satisfied bite of her cotton candy.

"Videl come on! Come, ride this rollercoaster! I heard it's crazy!" Sharpner called to me. We jogged towards him in line. "Hey Erasa, let me have a bite." She held it out to him and he tore a piece off.

After riding the rollercoaster three times in a row using our 'Satan passes' we nauseously got off and headed towards the carnival section.

I groaned clutching my stomach walking reluctantly to the carnival games. "Wait!" Shouted Erasa. "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel instead. Just one more ride before we leave." She insisted grabbing my arm.

I groaned again. My mind began racing with excuses to skip the awful Ferris Wheel ride. "That's a great idea." Sharpner agreed as they trotted down to get some more cotton candy. "Are you two coming?" Sharpner put an arm through Erasa's. I smiled at the look of shock on her face. She broke out into a grin, looked up at him and rested her head on his bare shoulder. He was always in a tank top showing off those ridiculous muscles of his.

"Na, you two go on ahead." I jumped at the sound of Mark's voice. "I think me and Videl are still pretty wiped from that roller coaster. We'll meet you down at the pier okay?"

"Sure thing. Call or text us if your plans change." Sharpner stated absentmindedly tugging on Erasa. She flashed me a thumbs up and clutched onto his arm.

"Let's go V." I smiled. _V. _I grinned as we headed towards the exit and to the boardwalk. We walked in silence to the exits pushing through the crowd. We slowed our pace once we came to the beginning of the pier. "How's the training for the tournament going?" He pulled his jacket closer to him and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I shrugged rubbing my arms suddenly aware of the cold night air. "It's going. How about you? Two more years… are you nervous?"

"I'm not too worried." He put his hands behind his head. "I'm pretty sure I'll do great. How's the poetry project going with that nerd Gohan?" He nudged me and chuckled haughtily.

"It's not that bad…" I reasoned. My eyes lingered longingly at the shore. It'd been so long since I'd been to the beach. I faced back towards the end of the pier. The long wooden path was empty except for a few straggling couples cuddling up together avoiding the cold air. I turned my gaze back to the sea.

"You like the beach?" I looked over at Mark alarmed at how close we were. He wasn't much taller than me maybe only by an inch or two. His voice seemed misplaced in the still barren air.

"Yeah, I do. A lot…" I smiled remembering beach days with my mother. I looked into Mark's eyes opening my mouth to tell them to him and suddenly I didn't want to. I wanted to keep them to myself. I wanted to share them with someone who deserved him. I turned my face back towards our destination that was getting closer and closer.

"I don't really like the beach." He didn't look at me when he spoke. His eyes were focused on the end of the pier also. "The sand in your feet…bleh. I hate it." I felt slightly disappointed but didn't let it show. I finally reached my hand out and touched the wooden fence at the end. "You know, it's beautiful out here, Videl."

He placed a hand on the fence and faced me. I looked down at the wooden floor. "Yeah…" I felt the grin on my face. "It is…" My voice seemed distant.

"Look at me Videl." Mark demanded. I obediently locked eyes with him. He put a firm hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer. A million thoughts ran through my mind, but I couldn't keep them straight. I felt my chest swell. The gap between us was closing…This was it. I wanted to kiss Mark… I did. "Videl…" He mumbled.

"Videl stop!" I jumped back from Mark. My eyes darted around for the source of the interruption to the perfect night… I froze. My gaze slowly turned upward to the Great _Saiyaman. _"Ahh…I mean…ah… stop having…err…fun because there's…trouble! Yeah…trouble!"

"Trouble? If there was trouble the chief would have warned me. Besides, I really don't want to go anywhere with you. Don't think I've forgotten about my copter Saiyaman." I glared up at him. "What's the trouble-"

_"Miss Videl…cccssczh…Miss Videl."_ I tapped my watch looking down at it. _"There's trouble at the bank a few miles from the city. Get down here as fast as you can please."_

"I'll be there chief." I shut my watch and threw my capsule down emitting my copter. Saiyaman was still looking down his helmet facing Mark. I looked over at Mark who was coming towards me.

"You'll do fine Videl. Be safe and stuff, okay?" He looked slightly agitated. "Call me later?"

I nodded still slightly breathless from our almost kiss. "Okay..." I lingered slightly.

"Okay, Miss Videl… It's time to go!" Saiyaman called irritably.

"Kami, what is your problem tonight?"

"Problem?" He growled. "My ah…my problem is that you're just taking your time to help your police force friends. They could be in grave danger."

"Then shut up and let's go!" I shouted up at him. Mark gave me a soft punch on the shoulder and I took off.

XXX...XXX

"I'm not sure how it happened." The chief fiddled with his mustache. I stared past the caution tape across the bank of the lake. Saiyaman was chatting animatedly with a few employees and some civilians. "There was no sign of struggle, no injuries, nothing broken…" He took a puff of his pipe and sighed deeply. I noticed the gray in his hair that seemed to be accumulating over the years.

Saiyaman came jogging towards us. "Well, I talked to several of the people and they all told the same story. The bank was closing in an hour and around ten till closing the lights went off. They all screamed and started talking so any noise couldn't really be heard. They were only off for around five minutes tops when it came back on. All the money is accounted for. The only thing that's missing is a twenty carat diamond. It was supposed to be an antique ring for…ahh…" He fidgeted slightly. "Well…ahhh…I can't really um…remember… err they didn't say, but I'm going to find out don't worry." I looked at him skeptically. I felt like he was hiding something. But I guess in retrospect he was always hiding something.

"Well," The chief spoke up watching his men searching the bank. "There's not much you guys can do tonight. So, why don't you guys go and get some rest." He ran his hands through his graying hair. He sighed deeply again. "We'll notify you if we hear anything." Saiyaman tilted his head slightly and I suddenly felt myself blush. It was so…well…cute. I inwardly chuckled. Where had I seen that before? I shook my head trying to clear my head. Mark must've done it before.

"Will do chief." Saiyaman replied. He seemed hesitant at first and eventually began to walk away.

XXX...XXX

I stretched in my cushiony seat at the library. We were finishing the last of our Robert Frost poem. I looked up at the high plain ceiling. What was Mark doing right now? I glanced down at Gohan. Probably having more fun than me. Gohan stretched and continued writing our paper about the poem. I stared back up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. How dare Saiyaman interrupt what could have been the beginning of me and Mark. I felt my face scowl. I clenched my fist. He had it in for me, but why? Was I too close to discovering who he was?

"What's on your mind, Videl?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at Gohan. He continued typing on his laptop and his glasses were slightly askew.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly coming eye level with him.

"Something's obviously bothering you." I rose an eye brow skeptically at him. "The tension your giving off is radiating." I felt my face grow hot. "I was just asking Videl no need to get angry." How did he know all this if he wasn't even looking at me.

"Don't think just because we're working on this project together that it means we're friends."

"Did I ask to be your friend?" I blinked at him. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm just telling you instead of fuming at me it might be easier to talk to me." He blinked a few times and put them back on. He carefully shut the book beside him rubbed his hands together,placed the laptop on the table and finally turned to face me.

I inwardly debated whether or not I could talk to him about it. I mean, what were the odds in him telling Erasa and Sharpner what happened. I didn't know where to begin. "I hate Saiyaman."

I expected Gohan to freak out and tell me all the reasons why he's so great and noble and blah blah because he was Saiyaman, but when he didn't… "Has he harmed you or anything?"

I looked down disappointingly. "Well no…" I paused. "But he did ruin something for me."

"And that was…"

"Well you know Mark Dryer right?" I couldn't help myself. The words started spilling themselves out of my mouth. "Well we were kind of this date thing and he was going to kiss me when S_aiyaman _showed up and-,"

"You were going to kiss him!" Gohan shouted. Everyone in the library looked our way. I put a hand over his mouth to quiet him. He pried away my fingers and I was surprised at his tight grip. His glasses had fallen to the floor. "Why would you kiss him?" He demanded scooping up his glasses and placing them back on the table.

"I don't know." My voice felt quiet. "Because I like him." He stared at me. "Let's talk about something else." I demanded. He scrunched his nose up at me and scowled. I scowled back. He broke my glare by reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a bright green apple.

I watched him. "I always bring a green apple you know." He stated. "They're my favorite fruit besides strawberries, but they're too messy to pack into a lunch."

I chuckled at how easily he dropped our previous…_discussion. "_Strawberries are my favorite fruit too." I could see his cheesy smile as he turned back to his book.

I guess in a weird way we _were_ friends.

XXX...XXX

"I hated those presentations." Erasa squealed as we sat down for lunch. "That was the worst. Sharpie we were awful." She buried her face in her hands.

"Relax it was just English." Mark tried to encourage her.

"I know!" She wailed. "But Gohan and Videl did such a great project. I couldn't believe it."

"That's because Gohan is a nerd Erasa." Sharpner rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you even talk to him. He'll ruin your social status." Erasa huffed and hopped to her feet.

"Because he's not an ass like you Sharpner." She took her lunch and walked over to Gohan who was sitting lazily under a tree reading a book. He looked up at her and a broad smile found its way across his face. He patted the grass beside him and she sat down…close. I cringed.

She giggled lightly and playfully hit his shoulder. I couldn't help but notice that despite the heat he was always in long sleeves.

"Hey Videl." I reluctantly met Sharpner's eyes. "I bet you I could toss an orange from here to that waste basket over there." He pointed towards the one a few feet from Gohan and Erasa. "And I bet you, _you_ can't." He challenged.

I rose an eyebrow. "I'll take that bet. Let's go." He tossed the orange and it banked off the opposite end of the inside falling in. Sharpner and Mark high-fived and I rolled my eyes.

"You're turn." Sharpner challenged as Mark reached into his lunch and pulled out another orange.

I got into position and aimed towards the trashcan. "Gohan!" Erasa squealed flirtatiously. I faltered slightly with my position and hit the edge of the trashcan.

"You missed!" Sharpner shouted. He laughed loudly. "You know what that means!"

I rolled my eyes. "What's the bet Sharpner?"

"I double dog dare you…" He paused and a smirk appeared across his face. "…to kiss me."

I blinked at him. Mark laughed. "Oooh…" He teased.

"Sharpner that's so stupid. I don't want to kiss you." I crossed my arms.

"But you lost a bet Videl Satan so you have to." I bit my lip and looked towards Erasa and Gohan whose eyes were in our direction. Erasa turned away and began talking to Gohan, but his eyes never left us.

"Just do it, Videl." I was slightly annoyed that Mark would let this bet happen. Sharpner moved in slightly.

"You know you want to." He mumbled. "Just do it Videl or I'll tell everyone what a wuss you are." I leaned in slightly. I glanced back at Gohan trying to read his face.

"Let's get this over with." I felt his warm breath close to mine and I shut my eyes tightly trying to rid the trauma that was bound to come with this kiss.

"**Ouch.**" I opened my eyes just in time to see Sharpner rubbing the side of his head. "What was that?" He reached down and held up a shiny green apple. I looked over to where Gohan was sitting, but he wasn't there. Erasa was heading towards us.

"God Sharpie you're so gross." She whined. "How dare you blackmail Videl like that?"

"Did you throw this at me?" He thrust the apple towards her face.

"What apple? I didn't even see someone throw an apple at you." She scoffed. "I was standing like a foot away when I heard you harassing poor Videl."

"Was it Gohan?" He growled looking around for him.

"No he left a little while ago. I was talking to Dean." She put her hands on her hips. "Come on Videl. Let's go."

We pushed our way through the hall as the class bell rang. As we took our seats my eyes found Gohan who was talking to another student. He looked up and met my gaze smiling mischievously. I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash teal. I blinked and shook my head but when I saw him again he was already making his way to his seat by Erasa.

Mark came in and sat beside me. "Sorry about Sharpner. He was just having fun that's all. I should have stopped him." He apologized. I studied Mark a second.

"It's okay." I looked over at Gohan who was pulling books out of his messenger bag. "Sharpner got what he deserved." Mark nudged my shoulder playfully and I smiled in return. He went to put his arm around me and I tensed.

_A/N: Thanks you guys! You're real troopers! I promise you some great chapters once all these are all cleaned up._

**Preview: "Happy birthday Erasa!" Gohan smiled broadly and she threw her arms around him. He patted her gently on the back and handed her a present. **

**Sharpner shoved me aside and gripped Gohan's shirt tightly. "Stay away from my woman." He swung his fist hitting Gohan square in the jaw. The crowd gasped. I looked between Gohan's clean face and Sharpner's bleeding knuckles.**


	4. Dancing Around in Circles

_Author's Note: I'm actually enjoying revising all of this. It helps me brush up on my story since – it **has **been awhile... But it's starting to give me ideas for my new stuff. I've gotta start looking for an ending to **One of the Boys **that way I can focus on **Mannequin. **So make sure to read them both!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Anything by Katy Perry, or anything by Landon Pigg

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 3: Dancing Around in Circles**

_And I chose_

_Guitar over ballet_

I sighed tapping my pencil staring up at the ceiling. Nothing made sense right now. Mark was leaning forward to the row below us talking up a blonde. Go figure. I sighed. My worst nightmare had come true. The moment that I started teaching Mark some fighting moves I became a teacher and he became a pupil and as predicted he lost interest in me. I inwardly groaned. How could I be so stupid as to think that he would be different than every other guy. I should have left my guard up. The bell rang signaling the end of school and I headed to my locker. I took the books I needed and then turned to see Erasa walking my way.

"Ready to go?" She asked. She looped her arm through mine and tugged me onward. "So…" She began. "What's it like training Mark? Any chemistry?"

I nodded ahead at him with his arm around the girl from class. "What's that say to you?"

Erasa gasped. "That pig! It's because he hangs out with Sharpner you know?" She huffed and turned her nose upward.

"You still mad at him?" I asked pushing through the crowd of kids.

"Furious." She glared ahead of her. "I can't believe men. They're such…UGH! I don't even know!" She groaned. "Ohmigosh! I almost forgot." We stopped mid hall as she rummaged through her purse. She pulled out bright pink flyers and handed me one. "Can you believe it? I'm going to be 17!" I chuckled. I turned 17 just a month before her. I smiled. Junior year rocked. "My parents will be gooone." She sang excitedly. She handed me half the stack. "Start handing them out." She demanded.

I laughed and began passing them around the crowd of students. "Party!" I kept calling out and could hear Erasa doing the same. Twenty minutes later when all the flyers were handed out and the reassurance to many people that they could tell everyone we were heading out the door once again. "Did you give one to Sharpner?" I nudged her.

"I told Steven to give him his." She grinned mischievously and we continued out the door. "Gohan!" Erasa walked over to him. "Hey,"

He smiled back. "Hey!" He readjusted his back pack on his shoulder and looked down at me. "Hey Videl."

I nodded and forced a smile. He was so much taller than me... Erasa continued. "So, my birthday is this weekend. I don't have a flyer for you, but you're invited umm…" She pulled a pen out of her purse and took the binder out of Gohan's hand and scribbled down her address. "There. You think you can come?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered. "I wouldn't miss a friend's birthday. I-" At that moment his phone rang. He glanced down at the name. "Excuse me. I have to take this. It was nice talking to you guys. I'll see you later." He quickly walked off sliding his finger across the screen to unlock it. "Hulllo?" He turned to walk around the side of the building.

I hesitated a moment before grasping Erasa's wrist. "C'mon."

"What are we doing?" I quieted her.

"I have to know who he talks to!" I urged.

"Videl you're crazy!" She whispered back. I paused and blinked at her. "I said you were crazy not that I wasn't coming along. I'm going with too! I'm curious!" We leaned up against the wall and slid to the very corner of it. I peered around and saw him leaning against the wall with his back turned to us. He must've been 5 feet away. I quickly retreated.

"Hey sweetheart…" He cooed. I looked at Erasa and her mouth dropped. He paused. "I-" He laughed. "I miss you too." He paused. "Your parents are leaving again?" He asked with disbelief. "Of course I'll be there-" He paused again. "Overnight?" He paused for awhile. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Erasa covered her mouth and gaped at me. She shook her head and mouthed… _Oh my Kami! _"Sure. They're leaving Friday night? Perfect." Another pause. "Of course I won't tell her. She doesn't need to know." Erasa shook her head and I gripped her arm leading her away.

Once we were far out of his earshot she exploded. We got into my copter and shut the doors. "Can you believe that? Gohan Son? I can't believe it!" She screamed. "He's a great guy. He doesn't seem like the cheating type!"

"Wait!" I stopped her rant. "What makes you think he's cheating?" I started up the copter.

"Well, don't you think he would have mentioned her if he was really in love with her?" she countered. "He's probably keeping his options open. Plus he said he _wouldn't tell her._" She paused and covered her mouth. "What if they're not even serious? What if she's just a hook up!" She shook her head. "Videl you have to find out!"

"What?" I shouted.

"You're working on a project with him Videl! You have to ask him about it!" She demanded. "I don't want him to be a pig!" She screeched. "Please Videl!"

I groaned. "Of course I'll find out. Just stop yelling!"

XXX...XXX

I sat nervously across from Gohan in a coffee shop. He took a sip of his coffee and stared across at me. "So we have to find a current love song and analyze it." I announced taking a bite out of a sugar cookie. "Do you know any good love songs playing on the radio right now?" I asked him.

"Well I know there are quite a few." He answered and fiddled with his cup. "But those will probably be taken, and we don't want to have to compete with someone else." He looked hard at his cup. He groaned.

I sighed. How was I supposed to bring up that phone call two days ago. "Yeah…love song…Yup…good old love…" My voice trailed off. I could feel him staring at me, but I quickly took a drink of my coffee.

"Umm…yeah…" He looked at me suspiciously.

"So…" I started up again. "Do you…like love songs?"

He shrugged. "They're just love songs. It's hard to find a good one these days. Most of them are about partying, making money and sex." I choked on my coffee. "Are you alright?" He set his down and slid his chair out slightly.

I coughed. "Yes I'm fine." He eased back down into his chair. I cleared my throat. He was definitely comfortable with sex... "So do you have any plans tonight? I mean it _is_ a Friday night." I smiled. _Perfect._

"Yeah I do have plans." He smiled. I waited for more, but instead he stared down at the laptop in front of him. I scrunched my eyebrows together. _So if he really was going to that girl's house he'd be bragging about it if they were serious, but because they're not he doesn't want me to know about her!_ I glared at him. "Why are you glaring at me?" He looked up over the top of his glasses. I rose my eyebrow. Did those glasses give him super human knowledge?

I grunted. "I just hate this project."

He sighed. "Just one more after this Videl." I nodded in response.

After a few moments of silence he spoke up. "What are your plans for tonight?" He questioned while looking up some songs.

I grinned that the topic was back on tonight. "Oh…you know…just helping out Erasa with her party." I tried to contain my excitement. "What are you plans for tonight?" I questioned. "Are you seeing a little lady?" I grinned and lightly punched his shoulder.

"You could say that…" He looked up from the laptop. His eyes were hidden in the glare on his glasses from the screen.

"Oh?" Erasa was going to freak. "So you're going to see your girlfriend tonight?" He finished typing and looked up at me. He removed his glasses and I noticed that he was chuckling.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He stated bluntly.

"What!" I screeched sliding back my chair. "You pig!" People around the coffee shop turned and faced us.

"Videl…" Gohan stood up with me. "Sit down." He gripped my arm tightly and I was surprised at how solid it was. "What in Kami's name are you talking about?" He asked in a quieter voice. The noise of the coffee shop started up again.

"We heard you on the phone a couple days ago." I answered.

"Who's we? I still don't know what you're talking about." He never left my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Me and Erasa." I replied irritably. "You were talking to a girl about how you were going over because her parents were gone, and you were staying overnight, and you asked if she was ready and…" I took a deep breath and stopped because at this point Gohan was laughing. "I don't think it's funny. If she's not your girlfriend I think you're being a disgusting-STOP LAUGHING!"

"I'm sorry Videl." He wiped his eyes. "I just…" He took deep breaths and regained himself. "Her name is Marron. She's my dad's best friend's daughter. She's three, Videl. It's her mother and father's anniversary and they want to leave for an overnight trip so Marron called and asked if I would stay with her. It would be her first over night with me instead of out her umm…grandpa. And I promised I wouldn't tell her mom othat we were going to bake cookies after bed time. I've been babysitting her a lot lately. Krillin's been training for the World's Martial Arts Tournament and so has his wife."

I blinked at him. "I'm so…I'm sor…" I couldn't find the words. I felt my face grow hot.

"Apology accepted." He chuckled again and I felt my face grow even redder. "It's okay to be embarrassed."

I tried to protest. "I'm not embar-" His laughing over powered my voice.

"It's alright. It shows that you're human. I think it's cute actually." He suddenly stopped laughing and my mouth dropped slightly. He stared at me.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes_

_There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

I stared at him. He shook his head. "Videl do you hear this song?" My eyes darted around the room refusing to meet his and listening to the song.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

I was slightly dazed. "Um, yeah." I answered absentmindedly. "It sounds like a love song, what about it?"

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

"Videl have you heard this song a lot?" He asked looking eagerly at me.

"No I haven't heard it at all." I answered realizing what he was getting at.

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

He began typing at the keys looking for the lyrics and no doubt analyzing it in his head. I let my mind wander. _Shadowy corners…_That's what it felt like with Gohan. Like he was seeing straight through me.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

I looked around the coffee shop at all the different colors and all the different people. Gohan looked up from his work. We locked eyes and I sipped up the last of my coffee. A smile crept at his lips and I returned it. He continued typing.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

I felt so comfortable. It felt so right to be here. "Anything you want to add?" Gohan pushed the laptop over towards me and removed his glasses putting them in his messenger bag.

"Yeah. There is." I answered and pushed my empty cup aside.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes_

_There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

My mind was racing with a thousand different emotions that this song seemed to bring inside me, but all that mattered was how happy I felt.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too_

I saved our project and shut down Gohan's laptop. I pushed it back over to him and beamed at him. "A plus…" I muttered smiling. He smiled in return.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded. We stood to our feet and headed out the shop.

_Because_

_Oh_

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

We paused at the entrance outside. The music was still streaming in an outside speaker. Spring rain was pouring down as we huddled under the umbrella in front of the window. "You need a ride home?" I shouted over the rain. He pulled out a capsule.

"I got my own thanks." He replied holding his binder above his head preparing for the rain.

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. I'll be there." He smiled

"Have fun tonight okay?" He chuckled and I shuffled my feet in embarrassed. "I'll clear it up with Erasa."

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

We stared at each other a few seconds longer. "I better go." He stated. I nodded and he turned and ran down the street.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

I stared after him until he turned a corner. I pulled my jacket closer to me and looked up at the old beat up coffee shop sign. I smiled, turned my heel and left.

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you_

XXX...XXX

Loud music was streaming through the house and people were heard shouting trying to talk to each other. "Erasa this party turned out great!" I shouted to her as we took gifts from still coming guests and put them on the table. Erasa's eyes were locked on Angie and Sharpner dancing in the crowd of people. "Erasa!" I got her attention and she looked at me. "There are plenty of guys here Erasa that would be all over you."

A smile came across her lips as she headed towards a tall brunette guy on the dance floor. I laughed and welcomed guests. I was preparing to light the candles on the birthday cake when I noticed Gohan walk through the door. He had on dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. _Why was he always in long sleeves?_

"Erasa!" I shouted. Her and her dance partner immediately stopped and I pointed to the door. Erasa squealed and ran forward. I glanced back to see Sharpner push Angie gently aside and try heading for the door. I shook my head this was going to be bad. I started pushing my way through people towards the door.

"Happy Birthday Erasa!" Gohan smiled broadly and she threw her arms around him. I froze. He threw his hands up in the air not quite sure what to do. His present bag balanced between his left fingers. He patted her back gently with his right hand. When she pulled away he handed her a present.

Sharpner shoved me and Erasa aside and gripped Gohan's shirt tightly. "Sharpner!" Erasa squealed. "Stop it!" The music died slightly and no one was talking. Everyone seemed to have gathered around us.

"Stay away from my woman!" He swung his fist hitting Gohan square in the jaw. The crowd gasped. I looked between Gohan's clean face and Sharpner's bleeding knuckles. I looked closer but Gohan's hand flew up covering his face. "What the hell!" Sharpner screamed examining his bloody hand.

Gohan shook his head and grunted. He mumbled glancing nervously around. His eyes seemed teal and full of fire as the blazed themselves into Sharpner's. Gohan took a step forward. They never left Sharpner's eyes. Sharpner seemed frozen lost in Gohan's sea of teal.

"Sharpner! What were you thinking?" Erasa's blonde bob pushed her way in between them. Gohan kept a tight grip on his face. The trance was broken between them.

"I should go." Gohan's eyes never left Sharpner's. His voice was low and deep.

"Gohan don't go." Erasa pleaded trying to pry his hand away from his face. "Let me see your face." She urged. "Let me check on you." She reached up a hand.

"No it's fine Erasa." He answered gently. He gripped her hand gently with his free one. I was suddenly very aware of how close they were. They were staring at each other. Sharpner looked down. Something happened within that moment that seemed to change between them. Gohan left Erasa's eyes and found mine. He looked at me as though he were trying to tell me something. Then he looked back and Erasa and she nodded. "Happy birthday." He mumbled finally letting go of her hand and heading for the door. Everyone watched him go.

"You could have seriously hurt him!" Erasa screamed. Everyone's attention turned back to Erasa.

Mark appeared a second later with a wet rag and some ice for Sharpner. "He left?" He set the ice on Sharpner's hand. "Right before I got a turn. That stupid little-,"

"Enough!" I shouted. "You three in the bedroom now. The rest of you just keep partying and eating. We'll have cake and presents after we deal with this." A chorus of disappointment was ushered from our crowd of friends.

When I reached the bedroom I shut the door behind us.

"Erasa I-" Sharpner took a step towards her.

"No Sharpner listen to me!" She shouted again. "You can't play games with me anymore, you got it? I'm tired of you telling me you like me and-and kissing me and then completely ignoring me the next day! Sharpner you need to decide what you want!" She was breathing heavily and she sighed. Her eyes dropped to his hand. "You ruin everything! I can't take it."

Suddenly I felt Mark grip my arm. "Let's wait outside." He whispered. We sat outside the door leaning up against it. He sat close to me and I cringed. Why did I listen? He was just as much of a player as Sharpner. I sighed. My inward struggle was really getting on my nerves. "Everything's going to be fine Videl. They're going to be fine. Sharpner's hand is okay." Mark put an arm around me. Like I cared about Sharpner's hand. I was more concerned about the look that Gohan gave me. "I'll talk to him and you can talk to Erasa We'll fix this. We make a good team." He was staring at me and suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. I put my head on his shoulder to keep from having to look at him.

Sharpner's voice was muffled through the door. "Erasa-"

"Get out." I could barely hear Erasa.

"Are you kidding-"

"Get out! I need time!" She screamed. At that second the door opened and Mark and I leapt up. Sharpner glared at us and headed towards the front door.

"I better get that. They're just dancing in circles around each other aren't they?" Mark clasped a hand on my shoulder, patted and then headed out.

"Yeah..." The smell of coffee filled my lungs. I fell back against the wall sliding back down to the floor. "...And I was never any good at dancing." I really wished I took ballet.

XXX...XXX

Tears were streaming down my face. "Mom, don't go." I could feel her arms tightly around me. Her soft skin, the smell of her strawberry shampoo. I could see her bright blue eyes staring into mine.

"Videl," She whispered. "You have to let go. Quit shutting other people out. Let them in Videl." She eased slightly.

"I can't mom. It hurts." I clutched tighter afraid that she was going to let go. "I'm afraid. What if they leave me like you did? I don't want to forget you." I held on tighter.

"Videl, you don't have to forget me. I'll always be here, but you have to let someone else take care of you. Kami knows your father won't, but someone else has to Videl. I have to know that you're safe."

"Mom…" I sobbed.

"Let go…" She whispered. I couldn't see her clearly. My vision was hazy. "Mom!" I screamed. I felt a rougher arm grab me. I was laying on the soft cushiony sand of the beach looking up at a face. "Videl it's going to be okay." It was my mother.

"Videl you'll always have me." This voice was slightly deeper. It was gentle. My focus came into view. A shiny green helmet was looking down at me. The figure scooped me up into it's arms and held me tightly. "Videl…stop crying it's okay…"

We were in a dark place. I couldn't see a thing. There was nothing around us. I was laying in emptiness. "Saiyaman?" My voice broke and I was still crying. I sniffed.

"Shhh…I'm here Videl." He held me tightly to his chest and I cried. "It's okay…I'm here. Nothing can hurt you. I'll take care of you I promise." He rocked me back and forth until I stopped.

A moment later I opened my eyes and sat up staring around at my bedroom. A breeze was coming through my opened balcony door. My curtain was billowing. Was he here? It all felt so real. I touched my face. My eyes were dry, but I knew that I had been crying. I silently got up and shut my balcony door and locked it.

"Saiyaman…"

_Author's Note: I forget how nicely this was going (:_

**Spoiler: (Cause I love these now :D) **

**"I know about the ring Chief and I don't think it's fair that you're hiding it from her." I peered around the corner. **

**"Saiyaman...I don't want to add that much stress on her. We ask way too much of her. She's a highschool student she needs to be enjoying highschool not fighting crime. You know that if she found out it's all she'd care about." **

**Someone slammed their fists on the table. "Let me tell her." Saiyaman's voice was low and threatening. "I'll talk to her." **

**The chief sighed heavily. "Alright..."**


	5. Diamonds are a girl's worst headache

_Author's Note: I'm still working on revising! Plenty of minor/decent changes in the last chapter and more in this one!_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 4: Diamonds are a Girl's Worst Headache**

_And I tape these suckers down, _

_Cause they just get in my way._

I sighed slightly disappointed. This was our last project. I fell back on the park grass. The clouds rolled by and I closed my eyes. "Gohan?"

"Hmm?" I looked over and noticed him staring up at the clouds as well. He took a deep breath. I was getting used to talking to him about everything that seemed to hit me in life.

"Why do you commute all the way to Orange Star High?" I sat up and looked down at him.

He sat up with me. "Do you have to know everything, Videl?" He rose an eyebrow and playfully smiled at me. I opened my mouth to protest but he chuckled. "Well, we got half of it done today, Videl. I guess we could get going." He stood to his feet, brushed himself off and held a hand out to me to help me up. I absentmindedly took his hand and let him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He let go of my hand and I missed the warmth.

"Gohan-" I started.

"Hey guys!" Erasa shouted skipping over towards us with a grumpy Sharpner trudging behind. She caught up to us and Sharpner kept his distance. I looked over at Gohan waiting for his reaction. His eyes fell to Sharpner's hand and I noticed it was taped up. "How's the project going?"

"It's going pretty well actually. Gohan's doing a great job and I'm helping when he asks me too." I answered nervously trying to avoid the tension that was thick in the air.

Erasa's eyes darted between the two and tried to continue acting casual. Gohan and Sharpner were burning into each other's eyes. "Yeah it's a-it's nice that school is almost over."

I groaned. "That is it!" I screamed. The boys both snapped their eyes at me. "Cut the testosterone, quit staring each other down and get over it!" Gohan's eyes lingered on mine. He studied me a second and broke away.

"She's right Sharpner." Sharpner faced him. "Let's forget this…I...uh..." He paused uneasily glancing over at us. "Girls will you excuse us?" Erasa smiled broadly.

"Sure thing." She grabbed my arm and we began walking away. When Gohan turned his back she tugged me behind a nearby tree. "Shhh…" I nodded and we strained our ears.

"Listen Sharpner, I don't want to fight." He shrugged. "I just want you to know that I'm not interested in Erasa that way. I can see the chemistry between you guys and I wouldn't mess that up. Believe me, I know what it feels like to have someone in the way." He chuckled. "So are we cool?" He held out a hand.

Sharpner laughed. "You're alright nerd. Or…Son." They laughed taking up Gohan's hand and shaking it.

"Erasa, Videl!" Gohan called. "Come out from behind that tree." Erasa and I crept out from behind the tree with a guilty look plastered to our faces. Erasa gushed, "I'm so happy you guys are trying to get along!" She threw her arms around Sharpner. "You were so good Sharpie!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry Erasa." He apologized.

"I'm sorry too Sharpie." She mumbled. I smiled suddenly very aware of the chemistry Gohan was talking about. "Now then," She let go of him. "Videl and I had a day planned together. So I'll call you later okay?" She gave him a peck on the cheek. "See ya guys later." She smiled brightly.

"Bye guys!" I called. As we were leaving I heard Sharpner ask, _"Hey Gohan, you want to go grab a bite to eat."_

XXX...XXX

Saiyaman and I entered the police station together. We strutted straight to the chief's office. He was flipping through files when we entered the room. "What's the big emergency?" I asked plopping down in a chair.

"We have a lead on the missing diamond." He sighed heavily. "It's in the form of a ring. I didn't know the bank had already proceeded with the…" His voice trailed and he mumbled. I watched him ruffle his tired graying hair. "Anyway, it's pretty far from here. It's over in the valley…in the rural area." _Gohan... _My thoughts wandered. "Shortly after the diamond was missing we checked on the train reports leaving from this station and how many passengers boarded. Well we found one man by a false name of Robin Jenkins. Anyway, he got off near Mt. Paouz. We've searched the area, but found nothing. I need your help, Saiyaman." He stared directly into the hero's eyes. They seemed to share an unspoken secret.

"Chief!" I protested. "What about-"

"You will stay here and deal with the crime of our city Videl. Saiyaman can help you when he isn't working on this case." He nodded.

"But I want to help too!" I argued. "I don't understand why only he gets to go."

"Videl, you are only a child. You're in school and you're vital to this town. If anything should happen to you-"

"Nothing will!" I cut in. "You don't even know how old Saiyaman is! He could by my age!"

"Videl, I'm not taking any chances." He said sternly. "Your place is here."

"But-"

"Enough Videl." He scolded. "Now go wait outside while I discuss things with Saiyaman." I obliged to his request and shut the office door behind me. I pressed my ear to the door. Betty, his secretary, looked over at me and winked. She filled two cups of coffee and I scooted over so she could enter the office.

"Your coffee sir." I heard her muffled voice and a muffled thank you. She was careful to leave the door open slightly and just enough for me to peer around the corner of the crack if needed. She squatted down beside me and strained her ears as well.

"Saiyaman I need you to get this ring back. It's my top priority. His voice was pleading. Do whatever it takes Saiyaman." He sighed heavily.

"I know about the ring, chief and I don't think it's fair that you're hiding it from her." I peered around the corner catching a glimpse of Saiyaman's towering figure looming over the desk. "I've spoken to a few of the bank members and they told me."

"Saiyaman, I don't want to add that much stress on her. We ask way too much of her. She's a high school student. She already has more than enough stress on the average teenager, why add more? You know that if she found out she'd never think about anything else."

Someone slammed their fists on the table. It must've been Saiyaman. The secretary let out a small gasp. "Let me tell her." Saiyaman's voice was low and threatening. "She needs to know and I need to be the one that tells her. I'll talk to her. I can try to make her understand."

The chief sighed heavily. "Alright…" I heard the chief's chair slide back. "But Saiyaman be careful. She's like a daughter to me and I don't want anything to hurt her." The secretary and I tiptoed quickly to her desk. I sat on top of it and looked down at her.

"Yeah Miss Satan. I personally think blue is your color. It definitely will bring out your eyes." She cooed. She winked at me and we chuckled.

"Thank you very much Betty."

Saiyaman exited the office and smiled over at us. "Are you ready to go Videl?" I nodded. "Sure thing."

"Good bye Miss Betty." He bowed respectfully at her and we headed out the door.

"Videl, we need to talk." He sat me down in front of the water fountain outside the police station. He sat beside me. "It's about the ring Miss Videl. You need to listen to the captain and not try to go after it. It's dangerous, miss." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "The ring Miss Satan-" He paused chewing on his bottom lip. "The diamond belonged to your mother." I cringed. "She was having it made into a ring for you Videl. It was supposed to be given to you by your 18th birthday." He paused.

I took a second to process this. The last thing my mother left for me was taken from me. Just like she was… "We have to find it." I stood to my feet. "Saiyaman we need-I-It's-Saiyaman I need to go get it!" I felt my self on the brink of hysteria and I tried so hard to control it.

"Videl calm down…" Saiyaman said gently. "We'll find it, but Videl I-I think they're after you." I took a step back and he stood up. "That's why I need you to stay here Videl."

"I want to help-"

"I know you do." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Videl, I want your help." I was slightly alarmed. "But for now I need you to stay here. When I figure out their motives and their location I'll let you know, but for now you need to stay out of the way."

"You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted. "That's **my **ring from **my **mother. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone!" I was breathing heavily. "It-it hurts Saiyaman."

I couldn't see behind his mask, but I could tell his face was solemn. His voice filled with sorrow when he spoke next, "I do Miss Videl…" His voice was quiet. "And I don't want to risk losing another one." He turned his head from the ground up to me." It was silent between us. "Please Videl. I'm asking you. Please wait."

Moments passed but they seemed like hours. I took directions from no one. I didn't listen to what anyone told me. "I'll wait." I mumbled.

XXX...XXX

The following day I found myself walking beside Mark and watching Erasa and Sharpner gush over each other in front of us. I rolled my eyes. "Let's get some ice cream!" Mark offered. Everyone agreed and we headed over the ice cream shop.

Mark ordered my Vanilla Ice cream and ordered himself chocolate. He paid and sat down beside me and we all started talking. "So then," Mark chuckled and we all hindered on his word. Suppressing laughter. "Sharpner was all like, 'Wait what do you mean the fruit on that table was wax?' And we all started laughing so hard." The rest of us started laughing at the story.

"It wasn't funny!" Sharpner protested. "It smelt like real fruit and even tasted like it sort of…and it wasn't _super_ waxy…" We laughed harder. He stopped. "Hey, isn't that Gohan?" Shaperner squinted to table near the window. Gohan sat across from a girl in baggy jeans and another gray long sleeve button up. "Hey Gohan!" Sharpner called. Gohan looked up from the girl he was sitting across from and turned to face us. She was a mess of all too familiar fiery red hair. Her face was dotted with a ton of freckles and her eyes were a chocolate puppy brown. Gohan waved back. Sharpner motioned for him to walk over. He helped Angie out of the booth and they headed towards us.

"I still don't see why you talk to him…" Mark mumbled. "He's a nerd."

"Shut up." Sharpner growled. "He's really cool." He mumbled back. "Hey man, how's it going?" They gave a little high five and Angie clung to Gohan's arm. He shrugged his arm in protest, or maybe I was just imagining things.

"Ah it's going…" He glanced down at Angie and then back up at Sharpner. Erasa seemed to have noticed it too. She looked at Gohan's pleading eyes.

"Um, Angie, will you mind coming with me to the ladies room."

"Certainly." Her voice was high and screechy. I cringed. They left me behind for certainly Erasa wanted me to hear the scoop.

"Dude, what are you doing with Angie?" Sharpner stuck his tongue out.

"It's a uh-long story." He answered. "She's not too bad once you've…learned to…tune her out." Sharpner laughed. "I know it's awful!" Gohan persisted, "-but that voice. And the stuff she talks about has no meaning. It's so pointless."

"I've been down that road." Sharpner clasped a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "So has Mark." He nodded his direction and Mark grunted. Gohan studied him before turning back to Sharpner. "Get out while you can."

Mark shrugged. "Yeah, but she's totally hot. So you know... if you get lucky in the end it's all worth it."

Gohan crinkled his nose. "That's not what I want. I want a girl that talks about something other than a cute puppy she saw on her way to come meet me." Sharpner laughed.

"Gohan!" Her shrill voice sounded through the ice cream shop. "Come walk me home, kay?"

"With pleasure." He answered through a forced smile.

XXX...XXX

We sat in the lounge chairs in the courtyard of my father's mansion. It was dusk and a few stars were peeking through. I looked at the setting sun and went right back to typing for our project. "We've had A's all quarter." I smiled. "We're doing great. Thanks Gohan." The weeks that we spent together working on our project I had abandoned my quest of proving that he was Saiyaman. The two of them had completely different personalities. That's probably why I was in love with Saiyaman. Yes I said it. In love with Saiyaman. It was the only real explanation that made any sense. That's why I listened to him. He couldn't have been much older than me. It was perfectly normal. Okay, maybe love was a pretty strong word, but I definitely had intense feelings for him.

Gohan hadn't spoken, but it was perfectly okay. That's how our relationship had become. It was just comfortable. I closed the laptop and looked over at him. The sun had set and he was staring up at the star glittered sky. "Everything set?" His hands were behind his head and he looked over at me from his lounger.

"Yup, we're all ready for our final presentation." I answered.

"Good." He smiled.

"You know…" I fiddled with the fabric of my lounger. I hesitated. His eyes were still on me. "I'm actually going to miss this."

He seemed quite surprised. He tilted his head to the side. "Really?" He chuckled slightly, but it died.

"Well yeah…" I laughed quietly. "Who else am I going to go to for advice?" Gohan shook his head and laughed. His smile fell when he saw my face.

"I'm always around, Videl." He cleared his throat standing to his feet. It felt like my heart sank, but I pushed it away. "I better get going."

"I'll see you tomorrow for our presentation?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Of course." He half smiled. "But it's the last day of school, so I would say goodbye now."

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart begin to race.

"Well, once school gets out you probably won't see me. The race of students trying to get out the door is pretty deadly." We laughed.

"There's always the summer?" I tried again eagerly.

He chuckled. "Videl, I'll be gone all summer." He replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Where will you be?" He began walking back.

"It's a mystery Videl. I come to school and I leave. No one knows where I go." He called out still retreating with a playful smile on his face.

"You're a mystery Gohan!" I shouted towards him.

"This my dear Videl, is the part where I vanish. I'll see you next school year." He called out finally exiting my courtyard. I giggled and shook my head. _That nerd._

XXX...XXX

"Videl," My watch beeped and the chief's face appeared on the screen. "Videl we need your help with a bank robbery. They're holding the owner hostage. It's about the ring."

"I'll be right there chief." I responded running out of the classroom a few minutes before school was let out. I jumped into my copter and headed towards the scene. I saw a blur pass me and instantly knew him to be Saiyaman. It's not like me to feel all giggly inside over a super hero, but even as dweeby and nerdy as Saiyaman was you couldn't help but smile at him.

As I landed on the scene I saw Saiyaman attacking a few of the robbers. One held a gun to his face and I watched in amazement as he bent the gun upward and twisted the other bazooka into a knot. I took on the leader punching him in the face and in the gut a few times. I kicked his cheek hard with the top of my foot sending him flying backwards. I dusted off my gloved hands.

"Good work, Videl." Saiyaman complimented. Paparazzi had been all over the diamond case and all over Saiyaman. Everyone just had to know who he was. He'd been followed the last few weeks and he always seemed to vanish.

"Who are you?" It had been bothering the moment he rescued that tour bus at the beginning of the school year. I had to know. I mean, it was suspicious to me that he was as young as I was or at least I thought so and his voice was so familiar yet I couldn't figure out who he was. I mean, at first as crazy as it sounded I thought it was Gohan, but after watching him fight once I realized that it couldn't be him. Although he really took that hit from Sharpner.

"I-I'm a friend a buddy of yours Videl. Think of me Miss, as your older brother helping you fight your battles when I'm needed." I blinked at him.

"A-an older brother?" The paparazzi came flooding towards us at that moment. I couldn't help but feel disappointed and it must've shown.

"Who are you Saiyaman?"

"Is this linked to the diamond case Saiyaman?"

"Are you closer to finding the thief Saiyaman?"

"Miss Satan, what's your relationship like with Saiyaman?"

"What's wrong, Videl?" His voice was softer and I stared up at his mask. Even with all the people I could only hear his voice. Suddenly the other voices flowed through my ears. His voice drowned out after that for camera flashes and microphones were thrust in our faces. People began bombarding me with questions and I shoved my way out and got towards my copter. If I remember right I think I even might've heard Saiyaman shouting for me to come back, but I'm sure it was just my imagination.

XXX...XXX

Later that evening I decided to tell Erasa about my crush on Saiyaman. Talk about a bold step.

"You should go out with Saiyaman."

"What?" I gaped at Erasa. "That's the dumbest thing you've ever said and you've said some pretty stupid things Erasa."

"Well you should." She huffed crossing her arms. "You guys are made for each other." She flicked a chunk of her hair over her shoulder.

"He doesn't like me." I found myself confessing.

"Doesn't like you? Videl, he came to your rescue even though you didn't need it." I stared out the summer window. It was barely beginning.

"Erasa, he said I was like a little sister."

She gasped. "He didn't." There was a long pause as I wallowed in my misery. She rose to her feet. "We'll just have to fix that won't we? Videl, we've got work to do."

_A:N: Yeah…soo there it is. Just so you know – this is the end of their Junior Year!_

**Spoiler: ****"I love the beach. It reminds me of my mother. The rough but warm sand, the unpredictable sea, the smell of sea air that fills your lungs and you can't seem to shake away, but you don't want to." I looked over at Saiyaman. **

**His lips turned into a smile. "You just described yourself Videl."**


	6. Charity

_Author's Note: This doesn't really follow my prologue, but it's okay right? I kind of just realized this. But it's totally okay. And I'll try to make sure the lyrics fit the chapter. Kays?_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 5: Charity**

_The way_

_You look at me_

_Is kinda like_

_A little sister_

"Videl, come on!" Mark pleaded pulling on my shirt sleeve. "It's the beach let's go swimming." He urged.

I felt extremely uncomfortable in my bathing suit. I pulled my long dark gray tshirt down even farther past my knees. Erasa was going to die. This idea was stupid. Although Mark was giving me more attention… "Alright!" I leapt up and brushed my hands off. I started for the water and stood at the shore.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" He bit his lip and smiled at me.

I rose an eyebrow. "No." I smiled and he tugged me into the water. He splashed me and I tackled him.

"Videl!" He laughed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You splashed me!" I protested. "You got what was coming to you." He pulled me down with him. A few minutes later he started heading for the shore and I followed. "That was fast." I pointed out.

"I feel all dirty." He grunted. "It's nasty… all the sand… Let's go rinse off."

I shrugged and followed him. I looked out into the ocean noticing a few guys riding waves. "Do you know how to surf?" I nodded towards them.

He studied them a moment before replying. "Nah, it doesn't appeal to me." He shrugged and turned off the water and grabbed his towel.

"Really?" We started heading back to Sharpner and Erasa sitting around the bonfire. "I think it would be amazing to learn. I bet it's an incredible feeling. It's like your free. You can just…ride everything away."

He chuckled. "You're so weird" He nudged me. "Let's go roast some hotdogs, okay?" I nodded. I watched the sand as we continued walking. _That was embarrassing._

"Hey guys." I looked up and met a pair of onyx eyes. Mark put a loose arm around my shoulders.

"Gohan!" I smiled broadly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were _busy _all summer." I teased releasing myself from Mark's arm.

"I am." He laughed as he roasted a marshmallow. "Erasa invited me and I don't leave until Monday so I figured a weekend with some friends wouldn't hurt."

I looked around him. "Where's Angie?" I asked…casually.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty look on his face. "I uh…had to break whatever it was we had off. I mean, I'm going to be gone all summer and she's going to be…at some drama camp thing…" He shrugged. "It was for the best." He concluded.

"Are you sure _she _didn't dump _you?" _Mark spat.

"Mark!" Erasa shrieked.

"What?" He threw up his hands defensively and put an arm around me. "I'm just saying. A dorkwad like him with Angie? I mean I know she's crazy, but she's not stupid. So nerd boy here doesn't have to lie and say he broke it off when she probably dumped him." He squinted at Gohan.

"Alright," Gohan shrugged. "She dumped me."

Sharpner shook his head. "Gohan, don't lie. I saw her after you broke up. She was all depressed and annoying."

Gohan smiled at Sharpner and calmly replied. "Look if agreeing with Mark keeps him from making an ass of himself then fine. I'll throw myself under the bus to help a _dear _friend." I rose an eyebrow at the sincerity that seemed to show on his face.

Mark tugged on my shoulder. "Come on V, let's go for a walk." I reluctantly broke away. Lately I hadn't really wanted to play Mark's girlfriend.

XXX...XXX

I came bursting through the door. "What…happened!" I was breathing heavily and staring between the chief and Saiyaman. "I got a call…about the ring." I swallowed hard.

"Videl breathe." Saiyaman moved from behind the chief's desk and stood in front of me. "Videl, I have a lead on the ring. Now, I'm going to follow him." He paused and I could tell he was thinking about something. "I'm offering you the chance to come with me. I don't think you're ready, but it's your ring so I think you should make the call."

I paused thinking it over. I moved away from Saiyaman and stood in front of the chief. "I know you don't think I should go, but if I don't go can you at least…" I paused. "Can you at least tell me a little bit about my mother."

Saiyaman moved over to us and sat in a chair across from the chief and I sat in the other. "Alright." He looked between us. "You both should hear this." We nodded for him to continue. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Your mother, Mister Satan, myself and my wife Katherine were all really close." He smiled. "Your mother was a beautiful woman, Videl. She had long dark brown hair and bright sky blue eyes much like your own. Anyway, she used to date this guy named Mitch while we were all in high school. Your father was in love with her, but she had this reputation that she only dated jocks. It's a silly high school thing. Hercule was so crushed that he spent an entire summer intensely working out. He had such motivation to be with your mother, Charity."

"Charity…" Saiyaman's voice rang out and I stared hard at him. "It means love… love for people…"

"Correct." Chief Jonathan smiled. "And your mother had a lot of that, Videl. Your father was determined to bulk up and fit her standard and after that summer your mother and Mitch had broken up. It was destiny. Hercule loved her with everything he had and after some time she loved him too. They were made for each other." His eyes seemed to become clouded over. "Mitch could never get used to them being together. He would try to fight Hercule on a regular basis and would try everything to get her back. After high school he snapped one day. He mugged your mother late one night when she was walking home from the park. Hercule felt uncomfortable walking the other direction home that particular night. After a few minutes of walking he turned to catch up with your mother to make sure she made it back okay. When he came to her house she was there on her front porch. It looked as though someone tossed her there. Mitch had beaten her so badly. That was the last we saw of him and we could never convict him of the crime we knew he committed. They found one of his hairs on her sweater, but after that he went missing. But Charity claimed that sometimes while she was out she would see him in a crowd, but never fully saw him long enough to call the police."

Silence filled the room. I don't know how long we sat there. The chief looked up at the clock and slid his chair back. "I really should get going. Katherine's making pot roast tonight. I don't want to miss that." He straightened out his tie. "I promise Videl we'll talk more about it another night, alright?"

We all stood and headed to the door. "Thank you Chief."

"You're welcome Miss Videl." He patted my shoulder gently before picking up his briefcase and heading out the door.

Saiyaman looked over at me as we left the station. "Are you going to be alright?" There was something about his genuine concern that seemed so familiar. I nodded my head. "Miss Satan I-" Something beeped on Saiyaman's watch and he instantly covered it muffling the voice. "I have to go!" He urged turning bright red.

I lurched forward. "What are you hiding Saiyaman? Who's calling you?" I tried to pry his hand off his wrist but it wouldn't budge.

"Miss…Satan…" He grunted clearly flustered. "I have…to go!" He ripped himself away from me and took off in the sky. "I'll see you soon!" He saluted to me.

XXX...XXX

Several days later Erasa and I sat across from a very serious Mark and Sharpner. "So what's with this emergency meeting guys?" Erasa asked. We casually laid around Erasa's living room. I curled up on a chair and faced the two guys on the couch.

"Well I wanted to tell you first baby." Sharpner grabbed Erasa's arm and pulled her on his lap.

"And I wanted to tell you V." Mark motioned for me to come closer to him. I sat on her coffee table across from him. My heart was pounding. He wanted me close to him… That meant he liked me right? And he wanted me to be the first to know. "Alright go ahead Sharpner." Mark slapped my knee and shook it. "You're going to love this V." He murmured close to me.

"Alright alright…" Sharpner cleared his throat. "Mark and I have got accepted into a summer training camp program!" He shouted. "We're going to spend the entire summer training for the World's Martial Arts Tournament!"

Mark cut in. "Yeah we're going to meet some of the most amazing fighters -minus you're dad." He added. "But it's going to be intense. They're going to fully prepare us for this Tournament."

Disappointment fell on my face and I could feel it in Erasa's too. Sharpner must've noticed for he instantly tried to cheer us up. "Come on you guys…" He gently moved a strand of hair behind Erasa's ear. "We can come back home twice a month and when we do we'll hang out and stuff okay? You guys should be happy for us." He reasoned.

"Besides," Mark took up my hands and looked me straight in the face. "You and I both know you're father won't let you date anyone he can't beat in a fight and we both know I can't win." My face flushed. Was he implying something? "This summer could be good for us. A summer away of training and maybe I can come close to beating your father in fight. And a summer off of fighting for you and maybe you can act a little less boyish." I blinked in disbelief. First I'm like a sister and now I'm a little boyish?

I tried to ignore my heavy heart. I shook the hurt look off my face. "I agree." I sighed deeply. I could feel Erasa's eyes on me. There was going to be some changes. There just had to be.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" Erasa gripped my arm and led us into the kitchen. "Videl, I can't believe he said that!" She whispered.

I shrugged looking down at the tile floor. "It's fine Erasa. Please, he's right. I am pretty boyish."

"I know Videl! But that's who you are. If he can't see that-"

"Erasa." She instantly stopped talking. "I want to do this. I at least want to try this." She nodded knowingly.

"Alright then. Let's kick these boys out and get to it!" We burst from the kitchen door. "Hey guys," They looked over from the TV screen. "You guys should probably get going now that you have to go pack and leave and whatnot." They rose to their feet.

"Erasa sweetheart, I'm going to be gone. Don't you want to see me?" He pouted.

"Of course Sharpie, but you'll be back on the weekends right? Mark you really don't have to come back because…well you see… Videl is going on a summer long vacation with her father."

I snapped my head towards her.

"She is? You are?" He was slightly shocked.

Erasa elbowed me. "Yeah, I am." I answered quickly. "Some nice private resort of my father's. We're going to have some father daughter bonding." I inwardly groaned. Thank Kami that was a lie. "But hey I'm sure I'll see you when summer is over." I smiled brightly.

"Right." Erasa nodded and began ushering them towards the front door. She pushed Mark out first. "Call me Sharpie, maybe we can meet up before you leave." She gave him a quick chaste kiss and pushed him as well.

"Bye!" We called in unison. She shut and locked the door looking over at me. We sighed. "Nice work." I complimented.

"Thank you. Now let's get down to business. We'll start with your hair today and work down from there, okay? Okay. Come with me." I followed her to her room and sat in front of her vanity. She tossed me a magazine. "Hold that." I watched as she rifled through one of her vanity drawers pulling out a ton of hair care products and finally a pair of scissors.

I froze. "What are those for?" I could just see myself with a haircut like Erasa's…I squirmed.

"Just a trim Videl." She assured. I relaxed. "You have such healthy virgin hair I wouldn't want to ruin that. I just want to trim up those dead ends and maybe…" I twitched. "Layers?" She flipped through a magazine and pointed to a specific haircut.

I shrugged. "As long as you don't cut off too much of my hair."

She squealed. "This is going to be so much fun." She opened the magazine to an article entitled. _Seven Tips on Getting the Guy. _She put a towel around me and one on the floor to catch the falling hair. "Read it out loud okay?"

"Alright. _Tip number one: Show the guy that you are vulnerable. Men have strong protective instincts. They like to feel that they are needed. Don't be useless. Most men like strong women, but they also like feeling that women need their help. Don't be weak and give into whatever he wants, but don't try to play the feminazi either." _I looked up. "Erasa this is stupid. You and I know I don't need a man for anything-"

"I know Videl." She met my eyes in the mirror. "But that could probably be your problem. I know you like to play Miss Hero, but maybe you need to play Miss Princess and let Saiyaman help you every once in awhile." I rolled my eyes. "Keep reading." She demanded still cutting my hair.

"_Tip number two: Let the guy do the hunting…or at least think he is. Men love the thrill of a chase. It's definitely a male thing. _Or dog thing." I added. "_Play hard to get and be a little secretive. Men will flock to you."_

"Almost finished with your hair Videl." Erasa promised. "Then I'll straighten it and put some product in it and you can tell me what you think." She smiled at me through the mirror.

"_Tip number three: Let him know you value him as a person. Men love to play the strong lead and take you out for a night of fun, but also show a real interest in his life and his opinions. Try to connect on a deeper level with him without revealing too much of yourself." _I sighed. "Erasa I don't think this is going to work._"_

"Quiet." She plugged in her straightener and listened to me continue while we waited for it to heat up.

"_Tip number four: Laugh at his Jokes. Men value a sense of humor. He likes to feel witty and funny so help him feel that way. Even if they're not that funny." _I chuckled. "Men are worse than girls did you know that Erasa? I'm not even **this **insecure." She gave me a knowing look. "I didn't say I wasn't insecure I just…am not as insecure as most men."

She laughed and began parting my hair to straighten it. "_Tip number five: Never Call Him During the first week. If you guys go out for a magical night and he says he'll call you back this week then he will. It doesn't matter if he's going away on a vacation, a business trip, or even has a busy work schedule he will find time to text or call you to let you know he's thinking about you. Don't go hunting him down because then you'll appear to be clingy."_

Erasa sighed dreamily. "I wish I would have read this before I called Sharpner after that carnival date."

"Is that what happened?" I looked up from the magazine.

"It must have been." She replied heavily. I pondered it a moment. This magazine was more accurate than I gave it credit for.

"_Tip number six: Avoid going out with large groups of your girlfriends: Guys find that intimidating. If you want to meet a decent guy than hang out with a few close friends. It will make approaching you easier. _Hmm.. This one makes really good sense."

"I told you." Erasa answered. "Read the last one while I finish up and add product to your hair. Keep your head straight Videl I need to trim up a bit more the hair by your face."

"_Tip number seven: Don't appear to be desperate. To men that's a sign that you're clingy. It's a real turn off for men. Be yourself and be friendly. A good friendship is the best way to start a good relationship. "_

"Finished." Erasa moved out of the way and I took a look at myself in the mirror.

I gasped. "Erasa I look…different."

Erasa giggled. "Well a good hair style makes the woman." She winked at me.

I touched my soft thick hair. The straightness ironed out the uncontrollable wave that adorned my hair. My hair looked fuller and healthier with all the layers. I pulled on a short one and was surprised when it stopped so suddenly. My hair was still long and appeared even longer when it was straight. It touched the middle of my back. I looked down at the ends when bangs fell in front of my face. They were swept to my left side slightly covering my eye. I tried to tuck them behind my ear but they continued to fall.

"So what do you think?" She was smiling broadly at my reaction.

"I love it." She seemed surprised when I got up and hugged her. I already felt new. "You're the greatest!"

Erasa squealed. "Videl this is going to be so much fun."

I smiled. "Erasa you're really good at this."

She blushed. "I am looking into it as a career option."

I laughed. "Well I will hire you to do my hair for every event that my father drags me too."

Erasa giggled. "Just wait till I get to the rest of you Videl!" I laughed.

XXX...XXX

A week later we found ourselves at my father's beach house at his private beach. The local beach was about a five minute walk farther down the shore. Erasa and I were laying up in my bedroom. She was watching a dramatic teenage soap opera. She sighed. "Why can't our lives be like that Videl?"

I laughed. "Because no one's life is like that." I commented.

She shook her head. "It's amazing how everyone is over coming the death of AJ. I can't believe he was shot. And Gabrielle is acting all sad when really she has no reason to. I mean they only dated for like 3 months. It's Beth that should be sad. She had his baby that they put up for adoption." She sighed again.

"This is depressing. Why are you watching it?" I was suddenly intrigued and scooted Erasa over to make room for me on my bed.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. I watched a few minutes of it before Erasa spoke up. "Videl?"

"What?"

"Have you gone to see your mom's memorial on the beach?" I snapped my head to look at her more clearly. I shook my head. "You should go." She urged. I nodded my head and stood to my feet.

"I'll be back."

"Take your time." She replied.

As I headed out the front door I took some time to admire the sky. The sun was nearly gone and a glint of pink and orange filled the gap between the dark sky and twinkling ocean. I walked the length of the shore thinking about my mother and everything the Chief had to say about her. _Charity. _I loved my mother's name. It suit her perfectly. She was always giving. It was her idea to donate a chunk of my father's tournament rewards to organizations all around Satan City. I continued walking to the cove that we built her memorial in. She loved the beach and everything about it.

The cove entrance was ten feet tall and six feet wide. It was natural. I entered and water dripped from the tips of rock icicles down into the sand. The sand in here was colder for the sun never shined directly on it. The sand bent down creating a hole three feet deep filled with water from the high tide which was sure to come soon. On the other side of this three by three gap filled with water sat a rock ledge. It was covered in decorations, flowers, and a picture of my mom that always looked brand new. Every other week my father would head down to the beach and visit her and every other month he would tend to her memorial. I fell down into the sand.

"Mom…" I breathed. "They lost your ring mom. I didn't know they had it otherwise I would have kept a safer eye on it. I know it was supposed to be a surprise, but you should've told me sooner. You know dad…he doesn't think straight." I laughed dryly. "And now…I have to search for it." My voice echoed off the cove. "I wish you were still here." I murmured. "You could give me better advice." My mind was racing with thoughts of Saiyaman and Mark. I stared at the picture of my mother. The moon was bright and made its way into the cove reflecting off the pool of water and into my mother's face. "I miss you. I wish you could tell me what to do." I could feel the hot tears forming in my eyes. I blinked several times to try to stop them.

I gasped suddenly. I didn't realize just how hard I was trying. I hiccupped again. "Stop it Videl. Don't be an idiot. Quit crying." I urged myself. I fell on my hands and knees. The tears burst through my defenses and fell to the sand. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Dammit." I whispered loudly. Something obscured the moonlight and I was consumed in darkness. I stood to my feet startled and turned around facing a person leaning against the cove entrance. I cupped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying. A muffled hiccup and I knew it didn't matter. They heard me.

"It's okay to cry Videl." His voice was gentle and understanding.

"Saiyaman…" I whispered. I moved to take a step towards him and stopped myself. I couldn't go running into his arms. He couldn't see me like this. I turned the other way. "Leave…" I whispered. "Leave now." I said a little louder.

He ignored me and took a tight grip on my wrist. "Follow me, please." My legs felt week and I obliged. The moon was overwhelming. "The tide was coming higher." He grunted trudging through the sand in all his heavy gear.

"How did you know I was here?"

He pulled me down onto the dry sand just above the shore. "Sit." He sat down beside me. The waves tumbled and crashed dashing their way up towards us, slowing down, crawling the last few inches towards us and just before touching my toes and his shoes the moon pulled the ocean back down. "I make it my job to know where everyone is." He replied. I looked up at him. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and was suddenly aware of how awful I must look. I was in my famous white training shirt and cotton leggings. My hair was in a messy bun filled with bobby pins to keep my layers at bay and my bangs out of my face. I shivered slightly and glanced at Saiyaman. How he could see out of that helmet in this kind of light was beyond me. A small breeze picked up and I instantly cursed myself for not dressing warmer.

I felt a warm sensation behind me and wrapping itself around my legs as well. I looked over at Saiyaman who's smile seemed genuine and confident as he removed his cape and tucked me inside. I pulled it closer to me. "Aren't you cold?" He seemed much less heroic without his cape, but more human.

"I'm alright." He inhaled deeply and looked out into the ocean.

We sat in silence for a few moments longer before I spoke up. "I love the beach. It reminds me of my mother. The rough but warm sand, the unpredictable sea, the smell of sea air that fills your lungs and you can't seem to shake it away, but you don't want to. That's how she was, my mother. Her personality came from the sea." I let out a small whispered laugh.

I looked over at Saiyaman. His lips turned into a smile. "You just described yourself Videl." He moved closer to me and I turned fully towards him. He reached a gloved hand and removed several bobby pins letting layers of my hair down slowly. He gently reached back and released my hair from it's pony tail. "There." He smiled. "You look even more like your mother." I looked at him questioningly. When had he seen my mother? "I visited the memorial earlier." He answered as though reading my thoughts. "Your hair…it's different." He tilted his head to the side.

I laughed. "Erasa cut it…" I answered bashfully. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks."She's my best friend." He stood to his feet and brushed himself off. He held out a hand for me and before I began my usual of argument that I was fine and didn't need a hand a helpful _tip _wandered into my memory and I accepted it. I stood up and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.

He shifted uncomfortably. I was suddenly self conscious. What had I done wrong? He looked down at his feet. Something seemed to be bothering him but before I could ask what he spoke up. "Let me walk you home." I bit my lip to refrain from protesting. I knew he felt out of place asking me considering typically I would have screamed at him.

"Okay." He looked up from the sand and gave me a small smile.

We began our short walk towards the house. He asked me about my summer, when I was going to start school, and how I was feeling. I answered each question truthfully and pulled his cape closer to me as it blew forward from the small gust of wind coming from behind us. We stopped on my porch and I stared up into his helmet. "You better get going. My dad still isn't over the whole Saiyaman potentially stealing his title thing." Saiyaman nodded. I went to remove the cape and he held up a hand in protest. "Keep it Miss Satan." I hated when he called me that. He pulled it higher up over my shoulder. "I'll see you soon." He saluted at me before walking down the porch and onto the sidewalk. He took flight and waved at me from the sky. I waved in return and watched him go. He was out of my sight a few seconds later.

Erasa threw open the front door. "I saw everything!" She had a huge smile on her face and laughed excitedly. "I couldn't hear everything though." She pulled me inside. "So spill."

_A:N: Hooray! :D Read and Review._

**Spoiler: ****He took off into the sky and I blinked. I looked over at Erasa and she blinked. I looked back up into the empty sky and blinked again. "Did he just-?" I looked at Erasa her voice breaking me from my trans at the sky. She opened her mouth a few times and finally, "Did he just ask you out?"**


	7. Add a little lime

_Author's Note: Thanks guys for being so awesome! I'm really excited to get it going through._

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 6: Add a little lime**

_Rubbed  
By your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters_

I took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this Erasa? I feel like a dork." I complained.

"Relax Videl you look incredible." She smiled over at me and continued powdering her face. "Oh, I'm so excited that Sharpie actually has time for me today!" She squealed. "He's the greatest!" I rolled my eyes as she closed her compact and stuffed it in her purse. "I'm so excited to see Gohan."

"What?" She had my attention. I blinked at her.

"Well," She began gathering all her things up. "Remember what I told you what I heard through the grape vine? You know, how he's all gorgeous now?" I nodded. "Well!" She persisted. "Gohan was already pretty cute to begin with. I just can't wait to see what he looks like now. Let's go!" She shouted.

We left the copter and she stopped. "Wait, Wait. Let me check you." She patted my curls apparently trying to add more volume. I raised an eyebrow. _Hm I'm not quite sure how that would help_. I shook my head. "Not too much make up…" She mumbled. "Oh!" She rifled through her purse. "How about this light pink lip gloss?"

"Pink?" I shook my head. "Erasa-"

"Videl! It's not going to be super pink. Just deal with it!" She growled. I gulped.

"Ok, fine." I huffed.

"Okay…" She continued. She pulled up a loose tank top strap, tightened my bra strap, gave me a final once over and nodded. "Perfect." I pulled down my jean cut offs. I felt so naked showing my bare legs. "Okay are you ready?" She asked.

"No." I answered. "I want to go home and change."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay it's time to go before you change your mind."

She pulled on my arm and opened up the double doors. We walked down the halls and I took a deep breath.

"Is that _Videl Satan_?" Angie gawked.

This caught everyone's attention. People looked over at me and Erasa. My heart was pounding in my chest once I heard people start muttering.

After what felt like the longest, most awkward walk down the hallway we stood before Sharpner and Mark.

"Hey Sharpie." Erasa stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "Hey Baby." He answered kissing her back.

"Hey Videl." Sharpner nodded over to me and froze. He dropped several books to the floor.

"Dude, watch your stuff." Mark demanded. "What are you-" He dropped his books to the floor too.

"Whoa, Videl…" I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my lips. I pursed my lips trying to fight it back. "You look…" He paused and I held my breath. "…Delicious." My smile faltered. That definitely wasn't the comment I was looking for, but from Mark I'd take it.

I tilted my head to the side as I analyzed my schedule. "Does everyone have homeroom in room 215?"

I looked up and Erasa squealed. "I do!" She looked over at Sharpner's schedule. "And Sharpie does too!"

"And I do too!" Mark added on smiling.

I laughed as he slung an arm around me. "Shall we head to class?" He asked.

I nodded. "We shall." I answered. "But I will have to meet you there." I slid away from him. "I want to go put my things in my locker."

I walked briskly down the hall with my book bag slung over my left shoulder. I looked down and cursed my bear white legs again. I tugged on my shorts.

"Ouch!" I stumbled backward and fell to the floor with the weight of my book bag. I closed my eyes tightly wishing so badly to go back in time.

"I'm so sorry." A deep voice apologized and I opened my eyes. They fixed themselves on a pair of onyx orbs. "Are you alright V-Videl?" He pulled me up with such ease that it felt like my feet left the floor.

"Gohan?" I instantly knew what Erasa meant by gorgeous. He seemed to have grown several inches taller. His hair was longer than I remembered it and was spiked higher than usual. His form seemed larger than last year. His shoulders were broader. His arms and chest were bigger. I raised an eyebrow. He still didn't look that strong.

"Wow V-Videl…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gohan are-are you blushing?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Why are you-?"

"I-I'm no blushing!" He stuttered. "It's just…stuffy in here." He cleared his throat. "What homeroom do you have?"

I blinked finally registering what he asked me. "I have homeroom in room 215."

"No way!" He bit his lip. "I do too!"

I laughed. "Well then let's go." I offered. "So how was your summer?" I asked as we headed towards class.

"It was good." He replied. He looked up at the ceiling. "I was quite busy. I see that you have had a pretty good summer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shoved him and he barely moved.

"I-it means Videl…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You look-" He hesitated. We stopped and faced each other. "You look incredibly beautiful." He stated boldly. My heart was pounding.

"Gohan?" A voice came from behind him. "Hey! Wow you look incredible!" A small girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes stared brightly up at Gohan. I raised an eyebrow. She definitely wasn't a junior. She could have only been sophomore. She threw her arms around him and he awkwardly put his in the air.

"Thanks Lime." Gohan chuckled happily. "I can't believe you're here. How did you get here?" I cleared my throat. "Oh I'm sorry. This is Videl, Videl Satan." He introduced us. I put out a hand and she scoffed.

"Videl _Satan_?" She sneered.

"Lime please…" Gohan muttered. I withdrew my hand.

"Gohan she-" She protested.

"Lime enough. You should go to your classroom." He instructed.

She huffed and sighed. "Fine."

The bell rang again as me and Gohan pushed through the crowd. "What was that all about?" I questioned. "She seemed like she didn't like me."

He shrugged. "She's sweet she really is." He insisted. "She's just um…she's selective about the people that she likes."

"How old is she?" I asked casually.

"She'll be sixteen soon." He laughed. "She's in tenth grade." I opened my mouth to ask another question but he answered it immediately. "I met her one day when I was thirteen. I was picking up some groceries for my mom." We stopped outside the classroom. "Her parents were victims of Cell."

I gasped. "I'm sorry. Is-is that why she doesn't like me?" I asked.

"What? What are you talking about your dad defeated-defeated Cell of course she likes you." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck again. I tilted my head to the side and smiled. I was beginning to notice a pattern with his habit of neck rubbing.

"I just thought…" I paused. "Maybe I remind her of Cell, you know?"

"No, Videl!" He took my hands and I blushed. "It's not your fault. You're nothing like Cell! You're not an evil green monster. You're-You're wonderful!" He insisted. Our backs were against either side of the doorway and we were facing each other again.

"Ohh…What's going on here?" Erasa appeared in the doorway with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Nothing!" I ripped my hands away from Gohan's.

"Well come on I saved you a seat!" She exclaimed. "The both of you!"

Gohan smiled. "Well let's go." He gestured letting me head in first. We laughed.

I walked up our long set of classroom steps to the third row from the top. Mark patted the seat beside him. "Come sit with me V." I smiled and took a seat near the middle of the row with him. Gohan glanced at me before taking a seat at the end of the row. I found myself slightly disappointed. "Wow Videl…"

"Huh?" I looked over at Mark.

He sighed and smiled broadly. "I just I can't believe-"

"Settle down. Settle down." The teacher hushed us. "My name is Mr. Takura. Welcome to your senior year." He smiled as the class cheered. "This is going to be an exciting year for you guys." I high-fived Erasa.

"Dates, hot boys, driving, copters, and muscle beauties." She smiled. "This year is going to be incredible. I have a great boyfriend. My best friend _is _a girl."

"Hey!" I shouted.

She leaned in low. "It looks like Mark's noticed too." I pushed her. "He's totally into you." She claimed. "How about a double date with me and Sharpner?" She offered.

"If he asks me sure." I smiled. I sat up and looked over at Mark. He smiled at me, an award winning smile that made me smile even bigger. We finally broke away from our gaze and I turned to face the front.

XXX...XXX

I strolled into the police station and plopped down across from the chief. He stamped several papers and placed them in a pile to his left. "How was your first day back?" He asked not looking up from his papers.

"It was…" I smiled. "Interesting…" I sat Indian style in his chair.

"Interesting?" He glanced up. "Why was it-" He looked up fully at me. "Videl! What are you wearing? Where's your-your usual attire?"

I laughed. "I thought I'd try something new."

"But the boys Videl!" He stammered. "Th-they'll be after you. Your father would not approve. You know how he feels about you and boys." I laughed.

"Relax. He's too busy to even notice." The chief rolled his eyes.

"Well I do not approve." He proclaimed. We started laughing when suddenly we were interrupted.

"Chief. I've found the rest of the diamond." Saiyaman bolted into the room and placed it on his desk. There stood bits and shards of a giant diamond.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked curiously. "It looks dark and…corrupted?" I asked.

"It is dark. It's impure." Saiyaman picked up a shard and held it to the light. "It's dirty." He shrugged. "But do you see this corner?" I nodded. He came close to me and I inhaled his scent. It smelled of fresh open air. I mentally scolded myself for my lack of focus.

I gasped. "It's beautiful. It sparkles."

"It's pure." Saiyaman looked over at me and smiled. I closed my eyes trying to recall where I had seen that perfect smile. Was he-? Was he Mark? He could be Mark right? I studied his form. He seemed bigger than Mark…"This corner was where the diamond was cut for your ring. Your mother cut off the best piece of the diamond for you. She had it cleaned over and over again. She had the impurities taken out of it. She worked hard for it. I'll find it Videl. I promise." The confidence in his voice made me feel at ease.

"She did?" I swallowed hard.

He nodded. "I think she really cared about you Videl, and I think you should approach your father. I'm missing links…I can't…I'm stumped, but I'm determined to help you no matter what it takes." His voice seemed strained and he seemed agitated.

"No, no, no. You don't understand." I shook my head. "My dad doesn't talk about my mom. It's just one of those things."

He shook his head. "Videl, you have to talk to him. I think the person…" He hesitated. "I think the person who's stolen the ring was Mitch."

"What!" The chief leapt up in his chair. "Where's your proof?"

"I went through all the accounts at the bank. I figured who ever had stolen the diamond must have known the bank quite well. So I looked through the accounts and discovered his name. He dropped his account six weeks before the break in. After discussing it with you the other night about where he used to live I found the diamond hidden there under a misshapen floorboard. He must have only wanted the piece that Mrs. Satan had worked so hard on." He rose to his feet. "Videl, we have to talk to your father." I shook my head. "It would be better if you do it yourself." He warned. I continued shaking my head. "Fine." I froze. "_I'll _go."

He turned and left the room. It took me a second to process what just happened. I blinked then leapt to my feet. "Saiyaman no!" I shouted darting out of the office after him. "My dad will beat you up." I weaved in and out of people bustling around the police station.

"I think I can manage." He spat. He pushed the double doors and stepped out into the last of the summer air and I followed.

"You don't know what you're doing." I insisted.

"Please Miss Satan." His voice was clearly restless. "I have to go." He took off into the sky and I quickly bolted to the parking lot. I threw down my capsule releasing my copter. I rushed inside and rose high into the air. Saiyaman was already out of sight.

I groaned. The ride to my house felt like forever. My heart was pounding. I had never brought a boy home before. I shook my head. What was I saying? I wasn't even bringing a boy home I was trying to stop him. I groaned again. But my dad would know who he was. He would know that he was Saiyaman and that we were always together fighting off crime. I stopped. _That was a cheesy line. Fighting crime…_I shook my head. _Ugh_, and then he would challenge Saiyaman to a fight for his daughter. _"Ugh!" _I finally touched ground. I returned the copter to my capsule and ran for the front door.

I shut it behind me throwing my things on the floor and heading for the living room.

"-would like to ask me a couple questions?" I heard my father shout. "Who do you think you are? How did you get in here? I can't believe the door butler let you in!" I rolled my eyes when was he ever going to learn his employees' names?

"Listen, Mr. Satan it's regarding the ring that Charity Satan had made for Videl-" Saiyaman started.

"Does my sweet pea know about the ring?" My dad asked doubtfully.

"Yes she does." Saiyaman replied calmly.

"Who told her?" My dad demanded.

"That's unimportant." Saiyaman replied. "What's important is that you tell me more about this ring, about your wife, and about Mitch."

"Mitch?" My father screamed. "That's in the past I don't want Videl to be exposed to-"

"Dad that's enough!" I shouted.

"Sweet pea-"

"No dad, please. I know everything." He sighed. "Please answer Saiyamans's questions daddy."

His head snapped up. "Saiyaman?" He questioned. "The _hero _Saiyaman?" I swallowed hard. "You mean the one that's been hanging around my daughter?" His voice was rising. "_That _Saiyaman?"

"It's not what you think-" He stormed up to Saiyaman and stood right in front of him. I was shocked to see that Saiyaman was so much taller than him.

"Now you listen here you womanizing punk." My dad made a fist and shook it in front of Saiyaman's face. "No boy comes near my Sweet Pea unless he can beat me in a fight. Now do you really want to challenge me?" He roared. "I didn't think so." He answered without giving Saiyaman a second to respond. "No boy can date my daughter unless he can win against me."

I slapped my forehead. "Fine."

"What?" My father and I asked in unison. I let my hand drop to my side.

"I'll fight you." We broke out into laughter. My dad clutched his sides and I shook my head.

I looked up at Saiyaman. He didn't even crack a smile. His face seemed cold and emotionless. I shivered. "Saiyaman, are you crazy?" I shoved him gently but he was immoveable.

"Miss Satan, I want to help you. I need these questions answered."

I shook my head. "You're insane." I whispered.

"Well fine then!" My dad shouted. "Let's go." He began walking towards his training and sparring room and Saiyaman followed.

I hesitated and began to pursue. "Miss Satan." Saiyaman stopped and looked over his shoulder. "This is between me and your father. I would like it if you stayed behind."

My father laughed haughtily. "Ha Ha Videl. Your little boyfriend here doesn't want you to see him get beat up. Respect his wishes Sweet Pea." I closed my eyes tightly figuring he was right. I nodded. Saiyaman gave a small nod and continued on.

I sat back down on the couch. Fifteen minutes later a butler came walking towards me. He sat down beside me. "Miss Satan." I looked up and smiled. It was my favorite Butler, Jeff. "I thought you might like to know that as I was dusting the vase in the hall I caught a small snippet of their fight or rather what they seemed to be discussing."

I turned to him fully, my face beaming. Ever since I was a child he was always 'cleaning' in places that I wasn't allowed to be. I bit my lip anticipating his information. "I believe their fight is over." I shook my head. _Already… _"They seemed to be arguing. Both were being very frantic…" He furrowed his eyebrows trying to recall everything with accuracy. "They seemed to be settling on some sort of agreement, but that was all I could hear. From my position I heard little fighting and more arguing. The fight seemed to have ended quickly."

I sighed. My dad had probably already beaten Saiyaman up and Saiyaman was pleading for his life. How very _unheroic_… Just then my father staggered into the living room. Saiyaman walked slowly behind him. My father was drenched in sweat, his hair seemed a mess, and I could already see several bruises forming. I squinted. _Impossible_… "Well Sweet Pea, I went easy on him." My dad announced. "I know how much he means to ya- and we worked out a deal." He cleared his throat. "Ah, you can-you listen to this boy and uh- come to me for any help with the-the case." He stammered. "We'll discuss it another day though. That was my bonus in the deal!" He stood up straight and prideful. "Ah…excuse me I'll be in my studies." He slowly walked to his studies. _Was he limping_?

It was quiet for a full two minutes before either of us spoke. "So did you-did you win?" I asked cautiously.

"Sort of." He replied.

"What?" I laughed.

"Well, we were both ah-pretty tired…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So we came to an agreement, since we knew that we weren't fighting to our fullest we decided to compromise." Before I could ask what the compromise was the doorbell rang.

Jeff came strolling in. "Miss Erasa is here to see you."

"Miss Erasa?" Saiyaman questioned. I raised a suspicious eyebrow. That almost sounded like a fake question.

"She's a friend from school." I answered inattentively. I rushed out the front door.

"Hey Videl!" She smiled broadly. "I tried calling your phone. I wanted to stop by and hang out. Get some help with my homework?" She attempted. I chuckled.

"Sure." I answered. I felt Saiyaman appear behind me. I looked up at him and he peered curiously behind me.

"S-Saiyaman?" Erasa asked. "_At your house_?" Her jaw dropped slightly.

"It's nothing." I assured. "We're just working on some police work together."

Saiyaman cleared his throat. "It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Erasa." He stuck out his hand and Erasa giggling accepted it and shook it back. "Um, speaking of police work Videl..."

"Oh right!" I clasped my hands together. I looked over at Erasa. "We needed some information from my dad that he wasn't willing to give, and well…Saiyaman challenged him to a fight and it's a long story, but they came to a compromise and Saiyaman was just about to tell me what it was."

"Well, he agreed to answer questions as long as it's in a couple weeks, and in exchange I get to ask any question that I would like."

Erasa looked up at us. "So you'll be able to get everything you need for your investigation?" She asked.

"Right, and I can take Miss Videl here on a date." I opened my mouth to speak and I suddenly froze. Each word was slowly processing through my head_. On…a…date…_

"Wh-what?" Erasa spoke up. My attention snapped to her.

Saiyaman's straight stance faltered slightly. "I-I won Mr. Satan in a fair fight." He answered. "So, our deal was…he would answer questions and I could take Videl out on a date."

Erasa and I stayed silent. I was unable to come up with any sort of coherent response. Saiyaman cleared his throat. "That being said…I…" He paused and inhaled deeply. "I'll pick you up at seven Friday night."

He strutted out the front steps and took off into the sky and I blinked. I looked over at Erasa and she blinked. I looked back up into the empty sky and blinked again. "Did he just-?" I looked at Erasa her voice breaking me from my trans at the sky. She opened her mouth a few times and finally, "Did he just ask you out?"

"No…" I answered slowly. "I think he just told me we were going out."

"Oh my kami!" Erasa squealed. "It worked! See I told you, you had great legs! I bet he couldn't take his eyes off them!" She insisted. "Videl this is incredible." She giggled. "Oh no!" She gasped.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"What about Mark? Do you still…?" She hesitated.

"I do!" I answered quickly. "It's just…Saiyaman…I…What do I do? I've never been in this situation before!"

"Okay okay…let's be real…" Erasa started. "Saiyaman is completely dreamy." I nodded in agreement. "So I think you need to check and see if it works between you two…I mean he's a mystery Videl, who knows when he might pick up and leave?" She warned. She put her hands together. "He's dreamy Videl and besides Mark will be here all senior year." She smiled brightly.

"Okay, I'm going for it."

_A/N: Read and Review. Feedback would be lovely_.


	8. You've Been Marked

_A/N: WhooHoo. Date time? I think yes. _

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 7: You've been Marked**

_So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight_

"So I told Sharpie about Saiyaman asking you out." Erasa nibbled on her sandwich.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What did he say?" I took a massive bite out of my apple. They were so addicting lately.

"He said he doesn't know the guy. He doesn't approve. He thinks you should date Mark. In fact…" She scanned the outdoor lunch area. "I think he hunted Mark down and told him to ask you out yesterday." She giggled.

"What!" I nervously glanced around the tables. "Erasa…but Saiyaman-"

"That's the perks of dating Videl!" She squealed. "Since you're not in a commitment you can date whoever you want." She smiled big. "So I think you should date both."

"Erasa! I'm already nervous about one." I admitted. "I don't need to be nervous about another."

"Whoa, what do you think is going on over there?" Erasa peered behind me. I turned my attention to that direction.

Sitting under his famous tree sat Gohan and… "Lime?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Lime?" Erasa mimicked. "Is that her name? She's sitting awfully close to Gohan." She scoffed. I squinted my eyes to get a better view. Lime was sitting with her arm looped through Gohan's chatting idly.

I felt a yank in my chest. "They make a…cute couple." I commented.

Erasa snorted. "They do not!" I leapt in surprise as she slammed her fists on the table. "She's not right for him!" She protested.

"Erasa calm down…" I chided as people began to stare our direction. "You have Sharpner what do you care?"

"But I know who Gohan has feelings for, and I know she has them back they're both just too stupid to see it." She angrily bit a bite of her sandwich. Erasa huffed and turned another direction. I followed her gaze to Angie who was stealing evil glares over at Gohan and Lime. Was that who Erasa was talking about?

"Excuse me, Miss Satan?" I looked behind me and jumped. Two small black beady eyes belonging to a giant white fluffy bear were staring back at me. A small timid face shot out from behind it. Several people looked over at me nosily trying to listen in on what was happening. I stood to my feet.

"Yeah?" He was eye level with me now.

"This is for you." He handed me the giant bear with a small note. He scurried away.

"Come on Videl read it!" Erasa encouraged. People around us grew silent.

"Um…" I could feel myself getting redder. "_R-roses are red, violets are blue, I would like a date with you. You're as sweet as a cherry that I have found, now if you please could you turn around?" _A chorus of "Ohhhss!" Were heard throughout the area. I bit my bottom lip and slowly turned around. Behind me stood Mark with a massive smile plastered to his face and a single red rose in his hand.

People began whispering throughout the crowd. "Videl will you go out with me Saturday night?" A smile spread itself across my face. A thousand thoughts were swarming through my head. He hadn't beaten my father in a fair fight. I had a date with Saiyaman Friday. I could always go without my dad knowing. What if someone told Saiyaman about my second date?

I inhaled deeply. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. "Sure." I exhaled. Another round of "awwhs" were heard. He squeezed my hand and silently headed back to the hall. The bell rang and people began gathering their things. I looked over at Gohan who sat under the tree staring in my direction. I couldn't be sure if he was staring at me. The sun was causing a glare on his glasses. People shuffled their way in my line of vision. I shrugged it off and reached my locker.

"Videl, what just happened?" Gohan was suddenly at my side. Today was full of surprises. "I thought you had a date with Saiyaman."

I shut my locker quickly. "Who told you that?" I demanded.

"Erasa." He answered quickly.

"Well, I'm going on a date with both of them." I said as casually as I could. "Not at the same time of course…" I added unnecessarily. "Well what about you and Lime?" I crinkled my nose.

"What about me and Lime?" He took a step back asking innocently.

I growled exasperatedly. "You're so naïve."

He took a step forward when Sharpner and Erasa appeared by our sides. Sharpner slung an arm around Gohan. "You have to understand buddy that it's hard to land a girl like Videl. A guy has to be ready to fight."

I rolled my eyes at Sharpner looking back to where Gohan once stood. I blinked at empty space. The bell rang. "Nerd… He must be heading off to class already." Sharpner laughed. "Some people never change."

XXX...XXX

It was Friday. Fifteen minutes till seven. I sighed deeply. I was so nervous. I checked myself several times over again in the mirror. A black V neck shirt –simple, blue denim skinny jeans? _Hm… What makes these jeans skinny? _And a purple zip up hoodie. I smiled contently. I was glad to have won that fight with Erasa…there was no way I was going to wear a dress.

The doorbell rang and I could feel my heart pounding. I darted for the stairs. "I got it!" My voice echoed down the hall. I halted at the door straightening out my clothes. "Okay…Okay…" I whispered. I mentally cursed myself for being so nervous. I slowly opened the door. I bit my lip as I stared up into his helmet.

"Hello Miss Satan." I crinkled my nose. When was he going to start calling me Videl.

"Hey Mister Saiyaman, are you ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded. "I sure am."

I shut and locked the door behind me zipping up my hoodie. "So… where are we going?" I inquired.

I saw him bite his lip to fight back a smile. "You'll see." He replied thoughtfully as we began walking down the street. "So… um I'm quite embarrassed Miss Satan, but how old are you? You're still in high school right?"

"I'm seventeen. A senior in high school. I'm so stoked about graduating!" I leapt excitedly and he chuckled at me. "What about you?" I bit my lip anticipating his answer. Any information could give me clues about him also. "What do you do besides being Saiyaman?"

He seemed concentrated for a moment before responding. "I'm seventeen also. I'll be eighteen soon." I blinked in shock. I thought he was at least twenty. Maybe it was that voice of his… "Saiyaman is pretty much all I got." He shrugged.

"Y-you don't have any friends?" I asked. We continued walking.

"I do." He answered. "Plenty to be honest." He shrugged. "Aha! We're here."

I paused checking my surroundings. We were on the outskirts of town walking down a long dirt pathway into a group of trees. As we continued walking down it the path grew thinner and thinner and we were forced to walk closer and closer together. I blushed as our arms continued to brush across each other. Finally we emerged into a clearing. There was a small building that resembled a house. It was fenced in and had several tables and chairs sitting outside it. Beyond the fence was a larger meadow filled with tall grass and flowers.

"Saiyaman, where are we?" I gasped.

"An ice cream parlor." He declared proudly.

I smiled excitedly. "I love ice cream!"

"Well believe me; you'll love this ice cream." He beamed. "The best in town, Joseph and his wife Jill make the best ice cream."

I looked up at the sign that read, "Joseph's Creamery". He smiled over at me and I smiled back.

He entered the building and I followed him inside. He outstretched a hand and cupped it with mine. I blushed instantly.

"Hallo Saiyaman! Back again are ya?" A tall rugged man was drying off a small bowl as we entered the parlor. "Ay, what's this? Didja bring a friend? Aww, ain't that sweet? Hey Jill," He called to the kitchen. "Saiyaman is 'ere and he brought a lady."

"A lady?" A small voice. I looked up at Saiyaman and noted him blushing.

"Guys, she's not my lady we're just on a date." He clarified.

"A date?" Jill exclaimed. She small and stout and had bright warm smile on her face. "Well, we will give you the best date treatment we can give."

"Thank you." He answered. "Can I get a double scoop of blue bubble gum ice cream? Aanndd… Miss Satan, what would you like?"

"A single scoop of vanilla, please." I answered. Jill looked between me and Saiyaman.

"She'll have what I'm having." He demanded.

"Blue bubble gum?" I folded my arms and scoffed. "I will not have blue bubble gum. I said I want vanilla. I always get vanilla."

"You always get vanilla?" He chuckled. "No wonder you're so uptight and crazy all the time?" I opened my mouth to retort. Jill handed over our ice cream. "Thank you." Saiyaman smiled genuinely. "Come on." He lead me outside carrying both our ice creams. We sat down at a set of table and chairs.

"Listen, I'm not uptight-" He spooned up some bubble gum ice cream and shoved in front of my face.

"Try some." He demanded.

As I opened my mouth to protest he put the spoon in my mouth. "Don't spit it out!" He added quickly as I moved forward to do so.

I caved and swallowed the ice cream. I smiled. "So…" He bit his lip eagerly.

"It's gross." I crinkled my nose in disgust. He flinched slightly.

A warm smile spread across his face. "You love it…" He said lowly.

"I do not!" I protested.

"No way you love it!" He insisted. I bit my lip.

"I do…" I admitted smiling in defeat.

"I knew you would." I began eating the ice cream of my own free will. "You see that's the thing Videl. You're afraid of change and afraid of stepping out of your comfort zone. It's not a bad thing."

"Well why would I want to change what's working perfectly fine?" I answered honestly.

"Tell me Videl." He took a big bite of his ice cream. "How do you feel about vanilla ice cream?"

"It's my favorite." I grinned sheepishly. "Well it used to be."

"Exactly." He countered. I looked down at my ice cream. "You had a different ice cream flavor and you really liked it." He grinned at me. "It's nice to be trying something new don't you think?"

XXX...XXX

As it grew dark Saiyaman and I left the ice cream parlor and started down the forest path and back to the city. "That was amazing Saiyaman. Thank you." I beamed.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm happy you liked it." He walked closer to me and interlaced a gloved hand with mine. I blushed looking up at a confident smile. "So Videl, tell me about school. Where do you go? Orange Star High?" He questioned.

I nodded my head in reply. "Yeah, I go there. It's alright. You remember high school." I offered trying to get a clue to where he went or was currently attending. "I have plenty of friends. There's my best friend Erasa. You met her." I added. "I have this other friend Sharpner." I rolled my eyes. "He's pretty crazy. When we were younger he stalked me trying to get my dad's autograph and trying to get my dad to train him. He eventually gave up and now he's dating Erasa." I smiled and he looked attentively back at me. I bit my lip and continued talking. "Then there's Mark…" I hesitated. "He's pretty cool. He's Sharpner's best friend. And then there's…" I rubbed my lips together as a small argument went through my head. "Well you know… I have a lot of friends."

He rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb. We talked as he walked me home. I looked down at my cell phone noting that it was 9:30. I had no idea we could have ice cream for that long. We stood on my doorstep. "Thanks for an incredible time." He said quietly. My heart was pounding in my chest. He leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek.

XXX...XXX

Saturday rolled around and my heart was still about to burst from my chest. And I had a date with the boy I had a crush on since the ninth grade. Erasa was jumping up and down on my bed. "Videl you look incredible!" She shouted.

"So do you!" I answered. We were both going to Club Hercule tonight with Mark and Sharpner. My dad had provided the funds for it so he could meet as many women there as he wanted to. I rolled my eyes. I had never been. I smoothed out my jean skirt and white v-neck. "Are you sure I have to wear this skirt?" I whined.

"Positive." Erasa answered. I looked over as she pulled down her black dress.

Andrew appeared at my door. "Miss Satan, your dates have arrived." Erasa squealed grabbing our purses and bolting down the stairs. Right inside the front door stood Mark and Sharpner. Mark was wearing a light blue button up shirt opened slightly so you could see the wife-beater underneath with blue jeans. Sharpner was wearing a black wife-beater and dark blue jeans.

"Wow Videl, you look amazing." Mark held out his arm and I followed him outside. We all climbed into Sharpner's yellow jeep and headed over there. We opened the door to the club and the music burst through the door. Mark followed behind me keeping a firm hand on my lower back. He rubbed my back up and down with his hand. I blushed.

Right inside the door to the left was a large bar. Lining the walls were large half circle booths and in the center was a dance floor and DJ. Mark flipped open his wallet pulling out a small card. "Fake ID." He flashed a mischievous smile. "Just in case." He winked.

I tilted my head to the side. I didn't quite understand what he meant. "Hey put that away!" Sharpner commanded. "We'll only use it if we need the night to become a little more…interesting." They laughed together.

Erasa smacked Sharpner roughly. "Sharpner, I thought I told you not to bring it."

"You only live once babe." He put an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

She rolled her eyes sighing. "Alright…"

I leaned in close to Erasa. "What are they talking about?" I mumbled.

"They made fake ID's so they could buy beer at the club." She answered. I rubbed my lips together. Beer? I'd never had beer. A fake ID? It was insane.

"Let's dance." Mark offered.

I shook my head sheepishly. "I really don't dance."

"Well we can fix that." He pulled me away from Erasa and Sharpner and headed over to the bar. "Two Coronas please."

"ID?" The bartender asked. Mark pulled out his ID. I inhaled nervously. He scanned over the ID. "Here you go."

"Mark I don't-"

"Come on Videl!" He took a swig of his. "Don't be lame. Trust me. You'll enjoy it." He took another big gulp.

I gave the Corona a once over and took a sip myself. I choked slightly. The taste was bitter and sour. I inwardly kicked myself. I was Videl Satan. I could take anything. I gave Mark a confident smile and took a giant drink. Mark laughed. "Bartender, a couple more."

XXX...XXX

Several drinks later I found myself on the dance floor. My vision was a little fuzzy, and my ears were buzzing, but it didn't matter because I knew I was dancing amazing. Mark was so close to me. He loomed behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I tilted my head upward slightly.

His head was bent low to mine. "Having fun?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

I parted my lips slightly. "Yeah…" I breathed. He chuckled softly and I giggled in return.

The music was bumping in my ears. He stopped dancing his eyes slightly lowered and he gazed down at me. He put his lips to my neck. "Let's get off the dance floor." He gripped my wrist tightly and I allowed him to pull me away.

Another hand gripped my other wrist. "Where are you two going?" Erasa shouted over the loud music.

"Wherever he wants to take me." I answered. Mark leaned over me.

"Don't worry about it Erasa." Mark winked at her and I laughed loudly.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it Erasa!" I interjected.

Mark lead me to a booth in the far back corner. He allowed me to slide in and slid in after me. "Are you having a good time?" He offered.

"Yeah it's great!" I shouted back. He flagged down a waiter and he brought us a couple more beers.

We downed our next two beers. My eyes were beginning to hurt. I looked down at my watch. "Oh goodness it's already almost one!" I exclaimed. "I need to get…going." My words seemed to slur together and I couldn't even understand myself.

"Let me ahh…" Mark rubbed his eyes. "Right. Let me call Sharpie. I'll let him know we're just gonna call a cab and head home okay?" I nodded my head and slid out of the booth.

We stood outside in the cold air of the club. I pulled my skirt down a bit feeling slightly self conscious. I felt my body sway. Mark laughed slightly. "You okay there, baby?" My heart was pounding in my chest. _Did he just call me baby? _I felt it leap up to my throat.

I suddenly saw a bright flash of light. I squinted and noticed a camera man. Immediately I put my hands in front of my face shielding me. "Miss Satan is that you?"

"Please. Enough." I groaned.

"Oh come on Videl. Let him take a picture." He put an arm around me and pulled me in closer. I saw a flash and a moment later I was in the cab. I closed my eyes waiting for the car ride to be over.

I fell with a thud and opened my arms. Mark was looming over me. "You fell asleep in the cab." He murmured.

"Mm…can you carried me?" I inquired. My lights were still off and my balcony doors opened. I could see the shadow of his head nodding in the moonlight. "Thank you." I sat up. "Tonight was fun. I had a good time." I smiled.

"Me too." He leaned in forward tilting my head up to face him. "It doesn't have to end." He pressed his lips against mine. He opened his mouth instantly and I followed. He began to push farther back and I hit the bed. I felt everything rushing around me. I closed my eyes tightly trying to follow his hands rubbing all over my back, through my hair and suddenly his lips were wandering away from mine onto my neck. I stiffened. His lips came back to mine and I relaxed slightly. His hands tugged at my shirt and slowly crept their way up it.

I broke away abruptly. "What are you-what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly. We were both breathing heavily.

"You like me right?" He bent down and kissed my lips again. I sighed. It felt right but at the same time I knew it was so wrong.

My mind was racing and I pushed him off. He was bent over hovering on front of me. He pushed his hands against the bed to prop himself up and my feet dangled off the end of the bed. I couldn't speak. I was squirming.

"I think it's time for you to go." Mark and I looked up.

I squinted. Saiyaman pulled Mark back by the shirt color. "Go!" He shouted and roughly shoved him towards the balcony and they disappeared. A moment later Saiyaman returned into my line of vision.

I closed my eyes tightly as my head was spinning. "Saiyaman…" I whispered.

"No…" His face came closer to mine and I instantly recognized Gohan. "Don't be so stupid Videl." I shook my head. How could I have missed that? "You were Marked." He muttered.

"Marked?" I sat up and stared at him. He backed up to my balcony doors.

"That's what it's called when he takes you to the club, gets you drunk, and then offers to take you home." He snorted. "It's called getting Marked. It happens a lot. Maybe you should ask around school before you date scum. Be careful." He exited my room through the balcony doors.

I shut my eyes as I felt sleep fall over me. It halted a brief moment and I was suddenly very awake with an epiphany. _My bedroom is on the second floor._

_Author's Note: Yays!_


	9. Club Stumbles and Closet Tumbles

_Author's Note: So I definitely have season 1, 2 and 5 now! My next adventure is 3 and 4!_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 8: Club stumbles and closet tumbles**

_That I just want to be one of the Girls_

Sunday morning I angrily stormed through the police station clutching the Sunday paper in my hand. "Chief!" I threw open his door throwing the paper down on his desk. "Did you get the newspaper?" I shouted.

"Why do you think I'm here on a Sunday, Videl?" He questioned. He rubbed his temples trying to will away the stress. "Sit down."

"Chief-," I began desperately.

"Videl please, don't fight with me today and sit down." He commanded. I obliged and sat down. He sat down across from me and slowly opened up the newspaper. "Please allow me to read this paper out loud okay?" He offered. "_As well as fighting Miss Videl Satan also fights the club scene. The paparazzi tried to catch her on the scene with her new boyfriend we know to be Mark Dryer…"_

I shook my head. "Chief it isn't like that!" I protested. "I tried to stop the paparazzi!" I defended.

"Videl it isn't that!" The Chief silenced me. "It's the fact that you are held to a high respect and seen in a place of authority. You were drinking underage!" He shouted. "That's a crime." He pointed out. "If you weren't twice as good as the best man on my force, and if you weren't the daughter of Hercule Satan I would kick you off this squad."

Saiyaman headed into the office at that moment and stood attentively at the chief's side. "That being said," The chief sighed and continued. "I'm pulling you out for a bit unless you're needed. Everything seems to be okay, nothing that Saiyaman and the rest of my men can't handle."

"Chief that's not fair!" I shouted. "My dad-,"

"Listen to yourself Videl." I folded my arms in protest. "Would you really use that father card?"

I bit my lip and stared into the chief's eyes. "Fine. I'll go." I stood up quickly. "But you'll need me." I added. I stormed out the door. I could feel someone behind me. As I exited the office I flipped around. "Listen, Saiyaman about that stupid article it was just a date and nothing happened. We went with friends. I-,"

"Please Videl, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You don't belong to me. However Videl, I do believe that it is best that we not see each other anymore." His head was cast downward and he refused to look me fully in the face.

I took a step closer. "Saiyaman…"

He looked at me no doubt trying to read my face. I looked at him trying to let him. "You'll be okay…" He mumbled reassuringly. "It's not forever." He tilted my chin upward and I gently put a hand around his arm. "You're a strong girl Miss Satan." His voice was low. He moved in closer to me. "You're right you know." He pointed out. I could feel his breath against my lips.

"About what?" I whispered.

"I do need you." He gently and willingly grabbed my face and slowly kissed me. I kissed him back feeling a warm sensation spread from my lips and into my stomach. He opened his mouth slightly and kissed me again. I followed his actions returning the favor. He gently took a handful of my hair and kissed me again.

He pulled away suddenly and I felt cold. "What's the matter?" I asked dreading the answer.

"I need to sort things out." He said quickly. "If you'll excuse me I need to get back inside." He turned and re-entered the building. I rubbed my face with my hands.

XXX...XXX

Everything was falling apart. My head was throbbing.

"Sweet Pea…" My eyes fluttered open and I stared up into my father's face. "It's time for school." He said gently sitting down at my bedside shaking my shoulder. "You okay? The chief gave me a phone call about everything that happened. It's okay. We'll work it out Sweet Pea." He reassured.

"Dad…" My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat. "Can I stay home today? I've had a long weekend and I'm exhausted."

"Sure thing Sweet Pea." I rolled over and fell back asleep. I woke up again at ten. I sighed heavily as I ate a light breakfast at the table. Away from fighting…that was my life. It's what I lived for. It was all I'd ever lived for. I grew up around fighting. Fighting! I jumped off the kitchen table. I'll train today. That's what I'll do. I spent the next several hours training.

XXX...XXX

After nearly destroying every punching bag in the training room I plopped down on the living room couch. I sighed heavily. Sweat was dripping down my forehead. I wiped it off with my shirt and took a swig from my water bottle. I laid down on the couch still trying to relax myself. The doorbell rang and I heard a quick set of footsteps head for the door.

"Hello can I help you, sir?" I heard Andrew our doorman ask. I scrunched up my nose trying to hear who was at the door.

"Is Videl available?" It was a boy. I opened my eyes staring out the ceiling. Who would be asking for me?

"Who may I ask is calling for her?" I rolled my eyes. Everything in this house was so proper and so mechanical. It was so contradictory to my father's lifestyle.

"Gohan, Gohan Son."

I rolled quickly off the couch straightening out my clothes as best I could.

"Miss Satan?" Andrew called out.

"Um." I panicked slightly. "Just-just send him up in like 10 minutes, okay?" I added again.

I trampled up the stairs. Quickly throwing off my clothes and changing into new ones. I ran a quick brush through my hair and threw it back up in a neat pony tail. I had a few extra minutes. It usually took people a while to find my room. I bit my lip staring into my vanity when suddenly I heard a knock at the door. _Already?_

"Um…come in!" I called hesitantly. I inhaled deeply as I heard the doorknob turn and sighed as he entered the room.

"Videl…" I heard him call uncertainly. I left the bedroom portion of my room and entered the small sitting area when you walk into the room.

We locked eyes and I felt my heart melt slightly. It felt so good to see someone who wasn't disappointed in me. "I brought you your homework." He said quickly holding out some books and some paper. "Erasa was going to bring it but um…" He paused. "I offered since you're on my way home anyway you know? You didn't miss much. I can stay and help you with your school work if you need me to."

I smiled. "That would be nice. Um. You can sit down and we can do it at the table here, ok?" He sat down across from me on the smaller couch. He laid down all my school work across the table and began explaining it. I tried my best to focus, but all I could think about was the fact that I couldn't fight crime. I had to sit at home. I had to give it up. I sighed heavily.

"Videl?" I snapped my attention back up to Gohan.

"Hm?"

"You um. You seem distracted. Do you want to talk about something?" He offered. He removed his glasses folding them and setting them on the table. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"No. I'm fine. I don't need to talk to anyone." I scoffed suddenly feeling guilty. Here he was trying to help me and I'm pushing him away. I lost Saiyaman. I lost the chief. I might even lose Mark.

Gohan studied me a moment. We locked eyes and I saw his turn cold. "I read the paper." He said in a low voice. "Looks like you're going to have a lot of free time, huh?"

I suddenly got defensive. "No. I won't! The chief will let me back to work! They need me there. Saiyaman can't do it by himself." I stood to my feet. "You don't know anything Gohan! I've wanted to fight since I was little. My mom…" My voice cracked pathetically. "My mom had faith in me. When I was a little girl… she thought I was just like my dad…a fighter. I'm a fighter Gohan. They can't take me away from that." Gohan stared intently at me. I hated the way he was looking at me. "And I…" I paused the anger suddenly leaving me. "I ruined it."

It grew completely silent. His eyes locked with my mine never leaving them. "You didn't ruin it Videl." He said quietly. I looked down at the floor. "You just made a mistake. You've been Marked."

My head snapped up and suddenly small memories from that night came flooding back to me.

_I closed my eyes tightly as my head was spinning. "Saiyaman…" I whispered._

"_No…" His face came closer to mine and I instantly recognized Gohan. "Don't be so stupid Videl." I shook my head. How could I have missed that? "You were Marked." He muttered._

"You're Saiyaman!" I insisted.

"What?" Gohan rose from the couch. "V-Videl you've got it all wrong." He threw up his hands defensively. "I'm not Saiyaman. He's a hero. I'm just a student."

"You were in my room that night! You came in from the balcony. I thought you were Saiyaman until you came closer. It was you." I came closer to him standing inches away from him.

"Videl get off that-,"

"No!" I shouted roughly poking him with my finger in his chest. "You flew up to my balcony that night. You threw Mark out of my room. I thought you were Saiyaman, but I saw your face." I took a step closer trying to read him, but he kept his face apathetic. "I'll prove it to you."

I suddenly threw a punch. "Videl!" Gohan shouted dodging it immediately. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Proving a point." I insisted throwing punches and kicks his way. He dodged every one. Ducking, jumping out of the way. "Look at how easily you're dodging these." I stopped my breathing slightly heavy. He froze. I came charging at him with my fist high aiming for his face and to my surprise my skin met his.

My fist slammed against his face. I backed up suddenly. "You were supposed to dodge idiot!" I shouted. "Are you stupid? Are you okay?"

He looked at me tilting his head to the side curiously. I blinked completely dumb founded. His face looked completely unscathed. "Wow…" I breathed. "You sure can take a punch."

He rubbed the side of his face. "Um-I-it's… you see I…" He paused. I looked at him expectantly. "M-my father was a fighter. Probably one of the greatest…" His voice trailed off in awe. "I just picked up a thing or two." He concluded.

I blinked approaching this cautiously. "Oh really?" I offered. "Who's your father? Maybe I've heard of him?" I bit my lip. I felt like I was getting closer to answers.

He locked eyes with me. "Goku. Goku Son." He rose to his feet. "I should get going-,"

"Your father is _the _Goku Son?" I stared attentively at him. "No way!" I waited expecting him to continue.

"Way." He chuckled uncomfortably. "Listen I should go…" He headed towards the door. "Long drive home, you know?"

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere until I get some explanation." I urged. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I don't know…" He paused. "I didn't think it was important."

"Not important!" I shouted. "Gohan-,"

A knock was heard at my door. "Videl, Videl hunny is that a boy's voice I hear in there?" My dad's gruff voice came through the door.

"You have to hide." I began ushering him into my walk in closet.

"Videl, I'm coming in." I shut the door after Gohan and stood in front of my door just as my father opened it.

"I thought I heard a boy." He said suspiciously. He allowed himself in my room scanning all of my furniture.

"Um Dad-!" I shouted as he threw open my closet doors. I jumped behind him peering over his shoulder. I was surprised to find that Gohan wasn't in there.

"I heard a boy…" My dad muttered. I stood at the door looking around him to see where Gohan was hiding. I scanned my closet looking down at my shoes. I noticed a large pair of blue and orange training shoes in my collection that didn't belong to me. My father eyed the closet once more before pushing his way back out of it. He shut the doors and I let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly he turned back quickly throwing open the closet doors again. Gohan stumbled out tripping over some shelves and shoes hitting the floor with a loud thud. I put my head in my hands and rolled my eyes. "Aughhh…" I groaned.

"Just what do you think you're doing up here alone with _my _Videl?" He shouted. "You better not be her boyfriend!" He threatened. "What's your name!" He demanded.

"Daddy…" I chided.

"Gohan." He rose to his feet and looked at my father with empty eyes. I shuttered slightly. His eyes frightened me.

"Gohan What?" He continued.

"Gohan Son." A thick silence filled the room that I couldn't break. My tongue caught in my throat and I couldn't utter a sound. My father paled.

"D-don't let me catch you again, you hear?" He said uneasily. "G-get out. I need to…go mentally prepare myself for the tournament."

He exited my room. Gohan watched him intently even after he had left the room his eyes never left the door. "Is everything ok?" I tried.

"I need to get going." He followed in the direction my father went pausing at the doorway. "I hope you feel better."

I stood there dumbfounded alone for what felt like a half hour. Finally I went into my father's screening room. He had an entire room devoted to footage of his previous fights and tournaments. He stood there in his usually recliner with a glass of wine and Stephen, his most trusted butler at his side. I sat beside my father in an equally comfortable recliner facing the television as well.

"What are we watching today?"

He was startled by my presence and I was shocked he didn't notice me earlier.

"The cell games of course." I inwardly rolled my eyes and watched the battle. _The men with tricks, the mini cells, the explosion and…and?_

I sat forward in my chair. "Dad, what's going on? Why is there more I thought it ended here."

He paused the video looking down at the floor. "There's just a few seconds left sweet pea…" He said quietly.

He unpaused it and I kept my eyes glued to the television. The smoke cleared and there stood a boy. I blinked because for a moment I thought he had a soft golden glow around him, but in that same instant it vanished. The camera zoomed in on his face and my heart dropped. He was sweaty, filthy, his clothes were torn and tears were streaming down his face. I rubbed my eyes. His face…his eyes…

"Gohan?" I looked over at my father.

"I can't keep a secret so long as that boy is in your life." He said bitterly.

"Keep a…Keep a secret?" I questioned. "Are you telling me he defeated cell?" He rewound the footage and I kept a closer eye out. It was clear and evident that the last five minutes of the film were vital. They were proof that Gohan beat cell and at the very end flew off to meet another group of people.

"So you lied to me?" I shouted jumping to my feet. "You lied to everyone!"

"Sweet Pea calm down-,"

"Calm down?" I screamed. "Are you serious? I'm not going to calm down. You're a fake. The great Hercule Satan is a great big fake! You took credit for something that wasn't yours." I could feel the anger brewing up inside of me. "I looked up to you my entire life!" I shouted. "But you're a…" My voice cracked and I swallowed hard to keep back tears. "You're a coward!" I stormed out of the room ignoring my father shouting after me.

I descended the stairs with my cell phone and copter capsule. I went out the front door released my ride and headed for Mt. Paoz. I was going to get answers and I was going to get them tonight. _Gohan defeated Cell. He was barely eleven…_I calculated the math in my head. _How did he do it? _My heart was racing. I shook my head trying to stay focused on reaching the Son household. I had to talk to him. I shook my head. They both lied to me. My father about Cell…Gohan about Cell! Gohan about being Saiyaman… He was about to get a piece of my mind.

I finally touched down on the grounds and put my copter away. Rain was pouring down hard and in the walk from my copter to the house I was soaked. It was dark outside except for the lighting in the house. I knocked on the door staying as determined as I could.

A moment later Gohan opened the door. "Videl?"

All determination fled me and I blurted out, "I didn't wake your mother did I?"

"No she's staying with a friend. She's been quite busy actually. Why are you-."

"Good!" I shouted. "Now I can shout as loud as I want."

"I know you're Saiyaman!" I shouted.

"Videl please," He started. He left the door open and exposed himself to the rain.

"And I can prove it."

He seemed interested. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, how?"

"I know you were the one who beat Cell." I looked up at him rain still beat heavily on me. I was drenched and cold. I could feel it. Something swelled up in my chest and tears began gushing out of my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I needed answers and I needed them now.

_Author's Note: Intense right? Yay!_


	10. What she doesn't know

_Author's Note: Just so you know... I'm doing this instead of homework. (: haha._

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 9: What She Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Anyone But Him**

_Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

"Videl please stop crying. Come on…" He took a gentle hold of my arm and lead me into the house and sitting area. "Sit." He nudged me down and I fell back onto the couch. I watched him walk into the kitchen my eyes never leaving his figure. He disappeared a moment getting something out of the pantry and I saw his shadow from the dim lighting of the kitchen. Something about him was so comforting.

He returned with two mugs of hot chocolate handing one to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I allowed the warmth of the hot chocolate consume me. I continuously stole glances up at Gohan. I silently set my mug on the table and fiddled with my hands. I stared up at him. A million emotions were swarming inside me. "Videl." I jumped slightly at the sound of Gohan's voice. "Where did you get this crazy-,?"

"It's not crazy!" I shouted rising to my feet. "It's the truth."

"I saw it Gohan! You were only eleven! I watched my father's old video of the cell games!"

"Videl please-,"

"He told me!" Gohan took a slight step back. "I know." I clenched my fists my voice becoming lower. I suddenly had no energy to shout. I looked at him my eyes never breaking from his. "Everything I knew was a lie." I forced myself to continue staring at him. "Whenever I was scared, whenever I thought I was in danger I saw my father's face. I felt secure. He saved earth. I knew that regardless of what I was capable of, he was capable of more. He would always protect me. Every time I saw the face of Earth's hero it was his, but now when I close my eyes I just see you." I swallowed hard.

"Videl…" He flinched forward slightly.

"I just don't know what to do." I suddenly broke out into a sob that I couldn't fight back. The moment I stumbled out those words I felt giant arms enveloping me. My heart was pounding in my chest. "Please just tell me everything…" I cried pathetically. "I don't know what to do with myself. I'm tired of being lied to."

"Videl, I-I…" I felt his grip on me tense. There was a long silence after my crying had halted and finally he continued. "I did beat Cell." He whispered in my ear loosening his grip on me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered back. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't care. It wasn't important to me. I'm happy with my life." He chuckled. "I don't need any of that."

I bit my lip. "Start from the beginning." I demanded.

"Videl-,"

"Just the beginning of the Cell Games!" I insisted.

He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment before sighing. "A group of us went to fight Cell. There was Vegeta, Piccolo, my father and I. The others failed and I prevailed." He shrugged. "After I watched my father die fighting him I…" His eyes were distant. "I just snapped." He shook his head. "The battle ended. We left. I went home. I continued living life without my father, taking care of my mother and raising my little brother. I did independent study until it was time for high school and I started attending Orange Star High." He shrugged. "Nothing special."

"But- you fly. And your fighting skills…" I felt like I was in the presence of an incredible fighter. "You beat Cell. You are an amazing fighter. You should be so proud."

He shrugged blushing. "Nothing compared to my dad. He's incredible."

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked down and found Mark's name flashing across the screen. I hesitated just a second before answering.

"Hello?" I offered up uncertainly.

"Hey…V… Is everything okay?"He asked. "You weren't at school today. I missed you."

I looked up at Gohan. We locked eyes for just a moment before he turned away. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Mark. I just wasn't feeling well today."

"Well how do you feel about Friday?" He questioned.

"What about Friday?"

"I was thinking we could double with Erasa and Sharpner." He suggested. I bit my lip as thoughts of the night of the club came flowing back to me. "It would give us a chance to redeem ourselves Videl. I feel terrible about the rep I've given you. We can fix it okay?"

"Mark I don't know…"

"Trust me V." He cut me off. "It's all going to work out okay? I swear."

"Okay. I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright V."

I shut my phone and looked over at Gohan. He cleared his throat. "Is everything cleared up?" He questioned me.

"Yeah me and Mark are going to be okay." I smiled slightly. _Problem one solved. _"But Gohan…" Thunder and lightning blared outside and I shut my eyes trying to will it away. "I want you to tell me the truth. Who are you? How do you know how to fly?"

"Videl you know who I am." Gohan laughed slightly.

"Really?" I shouted rising to my feet again. "Because I didn't know you could fly! I didn't know you could fight! I didn't know you were the son of Goku Son."

"Videl…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Can you at least tell me something?" I inquired.

"After-," He hesitated. "After he killed my father…" He continued. "I wanted to avenge him." He looked down sighing. "The camera men didn't see that part. They only saw Mr. Satan emerge from all the rubbish." He must have noticed my slight aggravation at the mention of my dad's name as he added, "It's okay though. We don't really live for the attention." He looked down at the floor and then back up smiling at me. "Please tell me that's enough?"

I giggled slightly. I could feel the tension in my lessening. "One more thing…"

"Videeeelllll." He whined playfully.

I laughed. "I just wanna know how you learned to fly." He let out a relieved sigh.

"I learned to control all of my ki in one area. I slowly release it and focus completely on releasing my ki and flying." He closed his eyes trying to explain it to me.

"How do you know when you've had enough err ki…or whatever?" I questioned.

"Well…for starters you start levitating." We laughed. "You also feel a warm sensation spread throughout your body. It's tough to explain."

"Can you show me how you fly?"

He bit his lip. "Come outside." He offered. I followed him outside. He positioned me to stand across from him. He easily hovered above ground. It was almost like someone was pulling him upward. I shook my head. To see him do it right there was incredible.

"Wow what's it like?" I asked.

A wild look flashed across his face. He dove down swooping me up in his arms and taking off into the sky. I screamed as he moved at an increased speed. "Gohan slow down!" I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

He laughed playfully. "I thought I was going slowly. I'm sorry Videl." He apologized.

"I'm just not used to it, okay?" I laughed back. He slowed down for me and I loosened my grip on him letting one hand fall to his chest. I looked out into the open sky. I felt us descend as he touched down onto a small clearing near a river. I slid out of his arms touching the ground with my feet. "Wow Gohan it's amazing here."

The river ran steadily and tons of fireflies danced across the water. I slowly walked across to the water, a soft glow illuminating the water. "My dad used to take me here when I was young. We would train at night sometimes when the summer heat would become unbearable."

He sat down in the plush grass stretching out his legs. I sat down beside him stretching out my legs as well. It was silent between us. I instantly remembered our talk on the beach about my mother with Saiyaman…with Gohan!

"You're Saiyaman!" I declared looking over at him.

He threw his hands up. "Videl you have no proof." He laughed at me.

"But you can fly. How many people can actually fly?" I protested.

"Well I can…so it's possible that other people can fly right?"

I blinked at him. "Well I guess that's right…"

He nodded. "Right." He agreed. "I mean do you really think me and Saiyaman could be the same person? When you're off fighting crime I'm at school Videl. Besides, I'm not good at fighting. I can just fly. You've never seen me fight."

"Well I guess that makes sense…" My voice trailed. "But the flying thing-," I continued.

"Right. I can fly. Saiyaman can fly. The golden fighter can fly. My father can fly. I can name plenty of people that can Videl."

"Okay…" I consented. I was silently relieved that Gohan wasn't Saiyaman. I mean after the talk about my mother…the kiss… I couldn't face him. Besides, I had no feelings for Gohan. All of my feelings were for Mark now that there was nothing between me and Saiyaman. I looked down at the grass pondering it seizing the silence between us. I had to give up Saiyaman… I sighed. I let him down. He didn't call me back like Mark did. I still had a chance with Mark. "So." I broke the silence trying to will away my thoughts. "Does this mean you could teach me how to fly?" I inquired.

He chuckled as though I had suggested something outrageous. "Videl really?"

I shoved him roughly and he hardly moved. "Gohan!" I tried to push him again and he didn't budge. "What are you? Made of stone?" I shouted. He was in long sleeves again.

He shrugged. "Nope. Skin. Muscles. And Bones." He laughed again and this time I caught him off guard pouncing on him and knocking him fully over throwing my body weight into it.

"Gohan! Quit messing with me!" I declared. He surprised me by turning me over and throwing me on my back. His eyes were intense and burning into me.

They suddenly softened. "I'm sorry Videl." He said quietly. "It's instinct and you caught me off guard." He looked down at me rooted in that spot. His face was close to mine and I swallowed hard.

"_So this is what you've been doing instead of training I see._" I voice boomed in the sky. We looked up. All I could see was a silhouette of a tall man hovering the sky wearing a head piece of some sort and a cape.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed scrambling off me. His cheeks were burning pink as well as mine. I looked down. "It's not what you think!"

The man chuckled lightly in the sky. "I think it's time we do some training." Gohan's face beamed. "Tonight. Meet me in the plains several miles from here. I'll be meditating. I'll wait for you to finish your… stuff…" He trailed off uneasily taking off into the distance.

"See Videl…" Gohan coughed. "Plenty of people can fly."

"Then you'll teach me!" I declared.

He laughed. "Fine Videl I'll teach you."

"Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'll teach you." I clapped my hands.

"Great!" He picked me up in his arms.

"Come on. Let's take you back to my house." He took off slowly into the sky holding me tightly. The wind was picking up and I involuntarily yawned. "Are you ready for bed?" He laughed softly.

"Yeah kind of…" He touched down at his house and we entered. My eyelids were growing heavy. I felt him begin walking up the stairs. He gently laid me down on a bed pulling covers over me. "Gohan."

"Yeah Videl?" He offered up tucking me fully in.

"Why do you always wear long sleeves?" I questioned curiously.

He shrugged. "I-I don't know..." He crinkled his nose.

"You should wear short sleeves." I insisted.

He chuckled. "Get some sleep okay." I nodded and closed my eyes and for a brief moment I thought that Gohan may have kissed my forehead, but when I opened my eyes no one was there.

XXX...XXX

I opened my eyes as sunlight fell into the room. I groaned turning over to face away from the light. Gohan was asleep beside me and my heart began racing trying to remember the night before. As memories came flooding into my mind I eased. I smiled lightly at Gohan's rhythmic breathing and turned over trying to fall back asleep.

My mind wouldn't let me however. I looked over at the clock noticing that it was slightly passed nine. I sighed. School started and hour ago. I closed my eyes. It wasn't even worth going anyway. I turned back over facing Gohan again staring at his back. I reached over for Gohan's nightstand grabbing my phone. I opened it sending an email to my father. _"Dear dad, I'm sorry for running away last night. I'm safe and at a friend's house. I need you to call my school today and let them know that I will be taking the next few months off for the World Martial Arts Tournament. I'll only be in a couple days a week or every few weeks. I'll be home soon. Love, Videl."_

I closed my phone putting it back. I sighed again. "Videl what's wrong?" Gohan asked gruffly. His voice was still hoarse from the early morning air.

"Nothing…I was just emailing my dad."

He turned over and faced me rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Is everything okay?"

I smiled and he smiled back. "Everything is fine. I just wanted him to pull me out of school for awhile to train for the tournament coming up."

Gohan laughed. "Yesterday was my last day." I chuckled lightly. "Listen Videl…" Gohan's voice got serious and my face instantly dropped. "I'm sorry for intruding last night and sleeping in this bed too." I squinted trying to figure out if he was blushing. "I didn't even think I might be making you feel uncomfortable. I was just exhausted after training with Piccolo. I assumed you wouldn't mind-,"

"Relax it's no big deal." I reassured.

My phone vibrated and I looked down at it. My father had gotten the message, sent an apology, called the school and told me to take my time coming home. I sighed. I was spent from the previous day's activities. I was emotionally exhausted and wanted to go anywhere but home. The only way to sneak into the house without having my father convince me to stay was to sneak in through my second story bedroom window. That would be easy of course if I could fly. I blinked. Fly!

"Gohan!" I shouted excitedly. I froze when he looked at me. Should I really ask Gohan for help? He blinked at me again. Where would I even stay? Why shouldn't I go home? I looked down defeated. Yup…this was pointless.

"What's up Videl?" Gohan finally asked when I didn't continue.

"I was wondering if you would help me sneak home and take me up to my room so I can get some stuff without my dad seeing me." I looked down slightly embarrassed.

He looked over at me processing it for a moment. "Where are you going to go?"

I was dreading that question. "Well I'm not quite sure…" I paused. "Away?" I guessed. I shook my head looking down. "I guess it's a lame idea isn't it?"

Gohan stared hard at me. I looked directly in his eyes and turned away. I knew he was looking at me from the corner of his eye but I was trying so hard to not look back at him. "You could stay here." He suggested softly. "We have an extra room. If you think you can put up with my mom and Goten then please stay."

"I don't know-,"

"We would love to have you here." Gohan reassured.

"Okay I'll stay." I smiled and he smiled in return.

My phone vibrated for the second time this morning and I looked down to find that it was a text message from Mark about our date. "It's Mark." I told Gohan. "We have a date Friday…I don't know what time I'll be back…"

"It's not a big deal." Gohan smiled mysteriously. "We don't lock the door so you'll have no trouble getting in. When you get home just make sure to check in my room and see if I'm there and if I am check in with me, okay?"

"If you're home…?" I questioned.

He ignored my question raising to his feet. "Let's go get your stuff okay?"

He stood to his feet and I followed standing close by beside him. I looked up and noticed his towering figure over mine. His hair was messier than usual. I lifted my hand. His hair was always a mess of spikes and always so inviting. I hesitated slightly but my hand continued. I wanted so badly to- I rose to my tippy toes to reach the top and gently ran a hand through his hair. I took a handful and pulled slightly. I let my hand slide down his neck rubbing it gently and then fall down to his chest. His button up was slightly opened and my hand rested on his bare chest. Suddenly he gripped my wrist firmly and softly. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Our bodies were touching and my heart was pounding. He cleared his throat. "I uh- I think we should get going to your house."

I continued to look up at him. I blinked. Were his eyes teal? He stared at me hungrily. "Gohan!" I gasped. He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly looking back at me.

"I'm sorry. I was staring." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Why don't we shower and stuff?" He suggested. "I'll look through mine and my mom's drawers and find you something to wear okay?"

He let go of my arm and I couldn't help but wonder if that was a reluctant look across his face. He took a step back and we walked out of the room. "The bathroom's the last door on the left of the hall and the towels are under the sink."

(_A.N: I'm starting to get flooded with ideas. Let me know what you think. Signing out – Twilight Heartache._)


	11. Adjust Accordingly

_Author's Note: To clear this confusion…Videl wasn't exactly date raped just nearly. I'll explain it in this chapter But yes. She wasn't actually like date raped just Mark came onto her and she rejected him._

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 10: Adjust Accordingly**

_So over the summer something changed_

Living in the Son house proved to be very different than living at my home. Nothing was ever the same and every day a new adventure would surface and I would find myself in an unpredictable situation, a situation that either grew us all closer together or caused me horrific embarrassment. Tuesday, after we had gotten ready we headed over to my father's house. For my safety and comfort we took my capsule copter. When we got in Gohan shifted uncomfortably.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "I'm just bored. We've been in this thing forever." He looked around the copter.

"Gohan!" I chuckled. "We've been in here for a half hour!"

"Videl!" He whined back. "The drive is five hours and the flight is three!"

"Well you're going to have to deal!" I scoffed. Gohan was looking through my capsule box.

There was a five minute pause before- "Videl?"

"Yes Gohan?"

"How do you put this copter back in its capsule? I mean I know I have one, but if you were in the middle of flying, how would you put it back without landing it?" He questioned.

"Well," I began happily changing the subject from his whining. "You push this emergency lever and these parachutes come out." I gestured towards the button. "And then you strap them on jump out and as your falling you push the button and put it back."

"Isn't there an easier way?" He laughed.

"Like what?"

I hardly had time to blink before Gohan grabbed me in his arms, throwing open the door and jumping out. He pressed the button quickly taking in the copter. "Gohan!" I shrieked.

"Videl we'll be there in another half hour if I fly and an hour if I fly slower for you." He reasoned.

He adjusted and fit me perfectly in his arms. I shook my head. "You're such a handful Gohan Son!"

XXX...XXX

When we finally arrived at my home he touched down on my balcony and we snuck into the room. "I hate sneaking around in here." Gohan whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?" I questioned him.

"Remember last time…" He asked sheepishly.

"Ohh yeah…" I chuckled. I grabbed a bag and absentmindedly started throwing things from my drawers and closet in there. Once it got full I grabbed another and threw another group of clothes in there. I grabbed a smaller bag to fit makeup and hair things in. I grabbed one final bag and threw in some shoes. "Okay I'm ready." I declared.

Gohan blinked at me. "I have to fly back with all that?" He pointed at the bags.

"No." I huffed. "I can capsule them dumb-dumb."

"Oh…" He sounded slightly relieved. I put them in their capsule, jotted down a note for the help and my father and then we left.

XXX...XXX

Tuesday night on the other hand was one of those aforementioned embarrassing moments. After Chichi and Goten arrived back home Gohan sat them down and explained the situation and Chichi was naturally very happy to let me in their home. Afterward we sat down and ate dinner which was fairly quiet except for the eating noises that the boys continuously made as they inhaled most of their food. As Chichi cleared the table I could hear her mutter continuously about how beautiful her grandchildren were going to be.

"Eyes like Videl…and a physique like Gohan if they're boys…" She sighed dreamily as she stacked the dishes on the counter. "If they're girls they'll have Videl's curves and Gohan's smile."

Gohan turned scarlet knowing that I could hear her. "Mom!" He warned.

"Gohan sweetie!" She called. "Can you help me with the dishes, dear?" She asked completely ignoring him.

"I'll help!" I announced. Gohan glanced over at me questioningly. "It's fine." I spoke in a lower voice to him. "It's the least I can do for you guys for letting me stay here." I smiled brightly.

I trotted over the kitchen. I could hear Goten. "Gohan can we play outside?"

"Sure thing Goten, but only for a little while and then you have to get to bed."

"Aww…Okay…" He sighed and I heard the doors open and close.

I joined Chichi rinsing and drying the dishes that she was washing. "Thanks again for dinner Chichi."

"No problem dear." She began humming happily. After awhile her humming ceased and she began talking. "I'm really happy to have you here. I'm sorry for what happened with your father. It sounds like a terrible mess."

"It's alright." I shrugged. "I'm sorry he did that to you all." I looked down hard at my dishes.

"Videl we're very happy. Even though your father did take credit for the Cell games we aren't angry at him. We forgave him. I think you should too." She smiled over at me and I smiled back.

"I know I just can't go home." I turned away putting dishes in the drying rack.

"I think you should tell him how you feel." Chichi announced. "It doesn't mean you have to go home, but tell him how you feel." I nodded my head understanding full well that in a few days I should go home and talk to my father. I was going to do it. I was going to control my anger and go. "Besides," I broke away from my thoughts and looked over at Chichi. She was scrubbing her last dish and set it on my side of the sink for me to rinse. "We could use his help paying for Gohan and your wedding." She winked at me and I knew I went bright red.

"Chichi, Gohan and I aren't together!" I declared.

She chuckled. "But you will be…" She smiled slyly.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe being the Son household wasn't one of my better ideas…

XXX...XXX

Wednesday I woke up late in the morning. It was around ten and I groaned. I hated sleeping after nine. It gave me the worst feeling. Gohan's room was on the east of the house where the sun would rise and longest you could sleep in was eight before it go too hot. I massaged my head groggily. Today I was going to meet Erasa down at the deli near school. I walked sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen. I rummaged through the cupboards trying to remember where Chichi had shown me the cereal. After failed attempts finding only dishes I opened the pantry. _Definitely should have checked here first._ I shook my head feeling absolutely stupid. I poured my cereal and milk and ate it at the kitchen table staring absentmindedly out the window. I watched as Chichi was hanging the laundry on a line out of one window. I sighed. _Maybe I should buy her a washer and dryer…_I took a bite out of my cereal and turned my head to look out another window. My heart skipped a beat. It was Gohan. I shook my head the feeling still looming inside of me. He was exiting a capsule corp building in his backyard. He stood before it pulling a capsule out of his pocket and consuming the building. I blinked… what was that room for? I pushed the thought out of my mind finishing my cereal and cleaning up after myself. I darted upstairs to get dressed and ready for my super long copter ride back to town.

I came down two hours later fully dressed with my stuff packed and ready to go. "Where are you off to?" Gohan asked. He was showered himself and seemed to be ready to go somewhere himself.

"I'm going to meet Erasa for lunch and we can talk about some stuff…"

He nodded understandingly. "Well you want a ride?" He offered. "You can borrow Nimbus. We'll ride together. I need to go meet some people anyway." He announced mysteriously.

"Nimbus?" I questioned.

"Come on." He said excitedly. He grabbed my arm enthusiastically and we headed for the front door. "Mom we'll be back." He called.

"You two have fun!" She replied with a knowing smile.

We exited the house and I tried to ignore the burning sensation in my arm from his touch. "You ready?" He smiled mischievously. "Nimbus!" He rumbled.

I jumped at the sound of his voice and he let go of my arm. He looked up at the sky and I followed his gaze. A yellow cloud came zooming into view. He grabbed my arm and we swiftly leapt up onto the cloud. "What is this thing?" I could hear my voice shaking. This was scarier than flying with Gohan.

"It's Nimbus. My father and I used to use it before we knew how to fly long distances alone." I sat cross legged in front of him. "This is more relaxing too."He smiled and closed his eyes and I turned back and faced the front. I turned to face him and speak but his smile fell and he closed his eyes seeming to focus on something difficult. I decided it was best not to interrupt him.

When we finally arrived at Satan City he took my wrist again and we leapt off. "School is just letting out." He said looking down at his watch. I looked over trying to see the time. I grabbed his watch gently trying to press the button to make it light up. "What are you doing?" He shouted ripping his arm away from my grip.

"I was trying to see the time!" I shouted back defensively.

"It's 2:47." He announced. "You got your phone right? I'm gonna head over to the library. I have some work to do, okay? Call me when you want to go home." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and the returned it to its place. "I'll see you later Videl." He hovered up into the sky, began glowing and took off at a speed that I couldn't keep up with.

I blinked and shook my head and began my short walk to the deli. I saw Erasa coming into view from the opposite direction. "Videl!" She called waving at me. I sped up to a jog after her. We met in front of the sandwich shop. "Hey," She panted. "Let's get some food before we sit down and talk."

A moment later we sat outside in the comfortable November air. I took a seat in the bright vintage 50's Diner chair and Erasa sat in identical one across from me. I bit into my turkey Sandwich and she bit into her roast beef. "So," She swallowed and took a drink of her diet coke. "Tell me everything. How did your date with Mark go? I heard this rumor that you were kicked off the squad and I heard this rumor that you were dropping out of school early for the martial arts tournament. When you weren't answering my texts or calls I went to your house, but your doorman said you weren't staying there at the moment. Where have you been?" She took another anxious bite out of her sandwich.

"I don't even know where to start…" I laughed halfheartedly.

"Start with Mark." She suggested.

"Okay…" I sighed. "We left early from the club to go home. I was super wasted." I shook my head. "So he took me home and I don't know…" I closed my eyes tightly. "We started doing stuff and Gohan came in and pulled him off me and they both left."

"He took advantage of you when you were drunk!" She exclaimed angrily.

"No it wasn't like that!" I protested. "We were both drunk. We both don't know what we were doing." She looked at me skeptically and I continued. "Well the newspaper took a picture of us and because I was underage and setting a bad example they pulled me off the squad." She opened her mouth in protest. "Erasa-," I cut her off. "I deserve it. I made stupid, stupid choices!" I shook my head.

"So what happened with you and Mark? Are you finished with him?" She asked.

"No…" I admitted. "It's not like he's a bad person. We both screwed up, you know? He called me and said that we'll straighten this out and fix my reputation." I smiled. "He's trying really hard. See… after the whole thing with Mark and the chief called me into his office Saiyaman was there and he won't even speak to me. I think he's mad at me." I shook my head. "I can't blame him you know? I guess everything happens for a reason and I should be with Mark." I shrugged. "Just the way things are you know?" She nodded understandingly. "So we're going to double Friday night with you guys." I laughed.

She looked alarmed. "That's right! Sharpner said Mark was coming and bringing a date. I wonder if he knew it was you…" She growled. "Ugh, that boy needs to keep me in the loop." She rolled her eyes. "So what happened at home?"

I took a long pause debating whether or not to tell Erasa everything. I looked over at her. She'd been my best friend since first grade. I trusted her with everything. She could keep a secret. So I told her everything. I told her about my father lying to the world, about Gohan being the one who defeat cell. I told her that I was currently living with him, his mother and his little brother Goten. I told her that he could fly, about all the other people he knew who could fly. I told her about him not being Saiyaman but Saiyaman being another friend who could fly. I told her that he was the son of an incredible fighter and that he was amazing himself for defeating Cell. I told her that he was going to teach me how to fly. When I finally told her that we were both skipping school she spoke up.

"You guys are bailing out and it's only November?" She exclaimed. "Honestly? What am I going to do without you Videl!" She whined.

"Relax." I smiled. "Gohan convinced me to talk the school into letting me come in every Tuesday and Thursday. Gohan will be coming in every Tuesday and Thursday too."

"Okay…" She consented. "Well now everything makes sense." I nodded. "So…" She smiled slyly. "You slept with Gohan?"

"Erasa!" I screeched. We laughed. It was cut short however as a car zoomed wildly past us. We rose to our feet and jogged out to the sidewalk to get a better look at it as it continued.

I threw down my own car capsule and hopped in. "I'll be back, Erasa." I had hardly pressed on the gas when Saiyaman appeared in front of me with his arm outstretched pressing against the hood.

"You'll stay here." He commanded lowly.

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"One more week." He responded. "After next week you can come back but for now do us a favor and lay low."

I blinked. Did I detect bitterness in his voice? He must've still been mad at me. I slumped down defeated. He slowly removed his arm and bolted off into the sky after the car.

XXX...XXX

Wednesday night I was upstairs working on some math. I groaned hitting my head on the table in defeat. I was never going to understand this. I had to turn in Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday's homework tomorrow for every class. Gohan was nearly finished with his. I rose from the desk in the room I was staying in and began heading down the stairs. If anyone could help me with homework Gohan would be the person to go to. I crept quietly down the stairs where Goten was watching TV in the den, through the dining room and laid a hand on the kitchen door.

"I can't mom." I heard Gohan's voice. I quickly withdrew my hand listening at the door.

"_Gohan why not_!" Chichi protested.

"I've told her enough. She knows I beat Cell. She knows I can fly. She knows that my dad is Goku Son. "

"_And you didn't tell her about who I am?"_

"I'll tell her next time we talk mom." Gohan laughed.

"_You should tell her everything." _Chichi advised. "_So you have an alter ego-,"_

"Mom it's more complicated than that. It's because of something he did that I can't tell her."

"_And what about you being a-,"_

"She'll never accept that." Gohan cut her off.

"_You never know. The healthiest part of being in a relationship is being honest with each other."_

"Mom we're not in a relationship!"

"_Do you want to be?" _There was a pause and my breath hitched.

"I-I can't." Gohan's voice was strained. "If we were I would have to tell her and then She'd never look at me the same." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

It was quiet between the two of them. _"She might surprise you Gohan" She reassured. "Everything will work itself out. You should go check on her."_

Gohan replied but I didn't have time to listen. I darted back towards my bedroom shutting the door quickly and attempting my math homework yet again. My heart was pounding. What was he not telling me?

XXX...XXX

Thursday I darted up the steps with Gohan right behind me. "Gohan! Videl!" Erasa shouted running down the stairs. She threw her arms around Gohan. "I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you both!"

Sharpner trailed behind her. "What's up nerd boy?" He laughed slapping Gohan's hand. "Long time no see!" He exclaimed. "It's good to have you back." He chuckled. Gohan followed him and they walked inside catching up.

I laughed. "They seem to be getting along nicely." A voice commented sulkily from behind me.

"Mark!" I exclaimed smiling at him. "It's good to see you Videl." He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. "Are you ready for our date tomorrow night?" He grinned. I nodded. "Good. I really missed you, V. We're going to have a great time."

I looked up and locked eyes with Gohan. He turned away and I thought I detected disappointment in his face. Mark put an arm around me lightly. "Let's go V."

XXX...XXX

Friday came around. I was wearing a jean skirt with a tank top and a pair of elaborate sandals. Erasa and I left her house and walked to the end of the driveway to Sharpner's jeep.

"You look amazing, Videl." Mark commented putting an arm around me and sliding closer in the back of Sharpner's jeep.

"Thanks." I replied. "You do too." There was a pause. "So where are we eating?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go to that Italian place on Main Street." Mark suggested.

"That sounds great!" Erasa exclaimed excitedly. We finally arrived at the Italian Restaurant (_Signore Satan)_. Sharpner tossed his keys to the valet and we entered the eating establishment.

"Reservation for four please." Sharpner said.

"Right this way." A man lead us to the back of the restaurant near the small wooden dance floor where several couples were slow dancing. The menus were handed to us and I scanned it trying to find something to eat. After the waiter came and took our orders Sharpner began to tell a story about him and Mark.

I was listening half interestedly scanning the room. My eyes fell to a spikey haired man. "Gohan?" I asked quietly. Sharpner halted and the rest of them followed my eyes.

"Hey, what do you know? It is Gohan!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"And is that…" Erasa squinted. "_Lime?"_

_(Author's Note: And scene! I am very stoked about this.)_


	12. Squeezing out the Lime

_(A/N: So here it is. Another chapter. Man I'm so stoked for this story. Things feel good.)_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 11: Squeezing out the Lime**

_I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs_

"I don't believe it – the dirty dog !" Sharpner exclaimed. "A date, huh? Who knew he had it in him?"

"Let's go say hi!" Erasa squealed excitedly. Sharpner slid out and Erasa followed.

I looked over at Mark, but he didn't move. "We're just going to stay here."

Erasa looked at me questioningly. "It's fine." I reassured.

A second later Sharpner and Erasa returned with Gohan and Lime.

"I thought I'd come over and say hey." Gohan laughed. "You didn't tell me your date was here when you left earlier."

I forced a laugh. "You didn't tell me you had a date at all."

Lime snuck an arm through his and pulled him instinctively closer to her. He looked down at her alarmed. She snuggled closer to him. "Yeah…" He shifted uncomfortably under Lime. Or maybe I was just hoping… It looked like he was trying to shake her off. "She called me the other night and asked if I wanted to go here with her. Her father provides all the material that this restaurant cooks."

"Wow, that's really cool." Sharpner smiled. "So do you get a discount here and stuff?"

She looked up at him slightly surprised that he was talking to her. I mean she was two grades younger than us. She loosened her grip on Gohan and smiled. "Actually…I get to eat here for free."

"Awesome!" Erasa shouted.

"Do you-," Lime hesitated glancing over at me. "Do you guys want to see if we can eat together? It'll be free."

"Wow really? Thanks!" Sharpner exclaimed. Lime spoke to the staff and they put us all at a larger table. It was a half-circle table. Sharpner and Mark sat on either end. Erasa sat next to Sharpner, I sat next to Mark and Lime on my other side and Gohan beside Erasa.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the table until Mark spoke. "So…" He started. "It's like we're eating with two celebrities now, huh?" He chuckled putting his hand gently on my leg. "Videl here has the strongest dad on earth and your dad provides the cooking material for the finest restaurant in Satan City."

Lime snorted. "Please." She said under her breath. "I would hardly call her dad the strongest."

The table tensed for a second until the waiter appeared at our table. "What can I get you guys?" Lime's statement forgotten we ordered our food and waited for it to come.

"So tell me Lime," I started taking a sip from my water. "What is it that your father owns? Is it a farm? Or is it a grocery store?"

"It's both." She replied uninterestedly. "He grows his own vegetables and sells them in a store near our property, but he also sells them to restaurants like this one to use in their kitchens."

The waiter appeared passing out our food. "Miss Videl Satan!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "It is always a pleasure to see you and your father in our restaurant."

"Thank you!" I replied. He held out his hand shaking mine excitedly.

"If you need anything let me know." He assured. "I would be more than happy to help the daughter of the man who defeated Cell."

"Really? Because you don't have kids…" Lime whispered angrily over to Gohan. I jumped slightly. She knew. She hated me because she knew Gohan defeated Cell and my dad was taking credit for it. I avoided the topic of my father through the rest of dinner.

Lime spoke to the manager and then we left the building walking down the street to get some ice cream. Sharpner and Erasa were ahead of everyone holding hands and leading the way. Mark and I were walking behind them with Gohan and Lime at the rear. I cringed as I heard her giggle. We arrived at the ice cream parlor and stood in line to order ice cream.

Mark's phone vibrated and he glanced down at it. "It's my dad. I have to get going." My face fell. Mark noticed. He lightly kissed my cheek. "I'll call you later." He whispered. I blinked and he began walking away.

We all sat around a table. "Where did your boyfriend go?" Lime sneered.

I looked around the table. Was I the only one that saw that? "He's not her boyfriend!" Gohan shouted.

Everyone gave him an alarmed look. "Gohan…?" I started uneasily.

"Oh… that makes more sense… why would anyone want to have Videl as a girlfriend?" Lime continued.

"That is it!" I screamed throwing my palms on the table and kicking my chair back. "What is your problem with me?"

"My p_roblem _is that your dad is a damn liar! He took credit for everything that Gohan did!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Erasa scoffed. "You clearly don't know anything-,"

"_I _don't know anything. You don't know anything cause if you did you clearly would not be her friend, would you? And I'm not talking to you." She glared daggers at Erasa and returned it to me. "Your family is pathetic. Your dad isn't even a good person. If he was he would have been honest." I was shaking with rage. "Your dad should never have taken credit for defeating Cell. It was Gohan. Gohan saved everyone-,"

"Lime-," Gohan piped.

"I know that Lime. I know what he did-,"

"Videl-,"

"Then you're pathetic too-," I advanced on her and she screamed.

"I swear Lime." I walked around to her side of the table and made a grab for her. "I will cause you-," Gohan stood between us holding me by the shoulders. I tried to look around him. "-some serious bodily harm-," I grunted trying to fight around Gohan. "-you are going to never-," I shoved Gohan roughly on one side causing him to nearly trip over a chair. I made a go at her. "-ever want to step-,"

"Videl!" Gohan gripped my wrists tightly pulling my arms down. "Enough."

I ripped away. "Oh sure, take her side." I glared at her and then back up at him.

"I'm not taking anyone's side."

"Really?" It was Lime that spoke this time. "Because you should be taking mine!" She protested.

Gohan sighed exasperatedly. He looked over pleadingly at Erasa. He gently grasped Lime's wrist. "Follow me, Lime." They walked away around the building.

Sharpner rounded on me. "Explain." I proceeded to tell her again and Sharpner everything.

"And you freakin wait!" I continued. "I'm going to squeeze out that stupid little lime! Augh. She's going to get it!"

"No way…" Sharpner blinked. "Nerd boy? Cell?"

I nodded. Lime stormed by around the corner. "Lime!" Gohan shouted.

"Have fun with your stupid boyfriend." She spat at me.

"Mark isn't my boyfriend." I corrected.

"That's not who I was talking about." She corrected back and continued down the sidewalk.

Gohan appeared shaking his head. "It was best." He shrugged looking over at me. "I couldn't be with her."

"Why not?" Erasa asked curiously.

"It wouldn't have been fair to her." He grunted.

"Becauseee…." Erasa blinked at him expectantly.

"Because…" He thought for a moment. "I can't give someone my heart if I've already given it away."

We all stared at him. "Oh come on man really?" Sharpner laughed. "That's the lamest-,"

"Awwwhhh…" Erasa cooed staring at him. "That is so sweet." She smiled.

I snorted. "Honestly?" Gohan looked over at me. "Oh yeah…I'm still pretty pissed at you." I rounded on him. "I just want to go home."

"Saiyaman…crzzzsh… Saiyaman!" I looked around trying to find the source of the noise. My eyes fell to Gohan. His hand was gripping his wrist tightly. The noise was suddenly muffled. "Saiyaman!" It urged. I pounced on Gohan ripping his hand away grasping his watch. I blinked and suddenly he was clad in Saiyaman's uniform.

"Holy shit! He's Saiyaman too?" Sharpner shouted. "All this time it was- it was you?" He blinked. "Wow…" We all stared but only Sharpner seemed to have found his voice. My heart was pounding in my chest. I kissed Saiyaman… I kissed Gohan! "Incredible! You're incredible! You have to teach me!" Sharpner shouted excitedly. I turned away and began walking towards the parking lot.

"Videl!" Gohan caught up to me in his uniform with Erasa and Sharpner behind him.

I looked at him pleadingly. "You lied to me!" I shouted pathetically. "You lied to me!" I repeated hardly believing my own words. "I have nothing to say to you. You're just as bad as my father." I scoffed. "I'm going home." I stated dejectedly.

"Videl-,"

"Saiyaman!...czzshch… Hurry." We all stared at his watch. I threw down my copter capsule.

"Sounds urgent. You should take it." I climbed in my copter and it lifted off the ground.

XXX...XXX

It was midnight when I finally quit circling the sky and landed in front of the Son household. I sighed. I didn't want to be here, but I had nowhere else to go. I had just taken a step when my watch beeped. I jumped. "Miss Satan…miss Satan…are you okay?"

"I'm fine chief." I answered. "What's wrong?"

"Videl…" He hesitated. "It's your father. The diamond thief attacked your house."

"Oh my Kami!" I shouted. "Is he okay? I'll be right there."

"No Videl! We need you to stay at Saiyamans."

"But Chief-,"

"No you're safest there. Saiyaman came in time. Your father is safe." He argued.

"I can take care of myself." I growled.

"I know Videl." He reassured. "But I need to know that you're safe. I need you ready to help Saiyaman on Monday." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Saiyaman will be there shortly."

I put my face in my hands and shook my head. "Not Saiyaman…" I groaned into them.

"And why the hell not?" I jumped and looked up to meet Gohan's eyes.

I regained myself standing my ground at the front door. "Because he's a l_iar." _I said threateningly.

"Maybe he was trying to protect you." Gohan's deep onyx eyes were piercing into me trying to read every thought and emotion I had.

"I don't need protection. I can handle anything." I insisted.

He took a step closer. Our faces were so close my breathing hitched. "I can't let anything happen to you Videl." Was it just me or were his eyes lightening? His voice was growing softer. "That monster went to your house looking for you." I stared closely at his eyes. They were teal!

"Gohan…" I said breathlessly. Looking from his eyes down to his lips that were so close… He gripped my wrist making gentle subtle tugs closer to him. I let my body sway slightly forward. I looked back up and met his onyx eyes. Onyx?

Suddenly the front door slammed open. "Gohan!" We leapt back from each other. I looked over at a small mini Gohan.

"Goten!" Gohan laughed nervously.

"I was wondering when you were coming home. When are you going to teach me how to fly? I want to learn!" He insisted.

"Whoa hold on you _can_ teach people how to fly?" I questioned disregarding the moment that we almost had.

"Well yeah…I mean my dad taught me how to fly-," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Then you can teach _me_!" I insisted taking a step closer to him.

"I don't know Videl-,"

"Please Gohan! Please!" I bit my lip searching his eyes hopefully.

"Okay Videl… I'll teach you." He consented.

"Thanks Gohan!" I jumped up excitedly and threw my arms around his waist. I thought I felt him tense up and suddenly I felt large arms around me in return.

"We can learn together!" Goten ran up and put his small arms around mine and Gohan's legs. We broke away and Goten jumped up into my arms. "I'm so excited Videl! Gohan let's learn first thing tomorrow okay? Please Gohan? Please?"

"Alright you guys!" Gohan laughed. "Let's get to bed okay? Especially you, Goten." He ruffled his hair and tickled him. Goten squealed and ran through the door. Gohan's eyes turned to mine and suddenly the air felt tense all around us. "Try to stay up okay? I need to talk to you. Can you be in my room in twenty minutes?"

I nodded. I followed him inside, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth packed my stuff away into the spare room and made my way over to Gohan's. As I was leaving I noticed a pale blue invitation sitting on my nightstand.

_Dear Miss Videl,_

_You are invited to attend a dinner party at the home of Bulma Briefs with the Son household. The dinner will be held Saturday Night around 6pm and end the following morning whenever you choose to leave. The dress is semi formal and we hope to see you there._

_Bulma Briefs_

I jumped excitedly. _The_ Bulma Briefs? The Sons knew Bulma Briefs? I made a mental note to ask Gohan about that as I closed my door. I watched Gohan as he quietly closed Goten's. He smiled at me and opened his door and I followed. My heart was pounding in my chest and it felt like it was going to burst straight out of my throat. I shut the door behind me. He sat on his bed leaning back on his headboard.

I was suddenly incredibly nervous. I bit my lip hesitantly and threw aside all doubt and sat next to Gohan leaning back with him as well. "Videl…" I glanced over and he looked more nervous than I was. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you."

"Why couldn't you?" I insisted. "Why are you trying so hard to protect me? You don't think I deserved the right to know that my father was a liar?"

"Hang on Videl, wait! That isn't fair. We didn't want all that credit. We don't care about that stuff. Your father watched us fight. I think he thought if we wanted it we could have hurt him for it." Gohan chuckled halfheartedly. I reluctantly smiled back at him.

"But why did you lie about Saiyaman?"

"Videl how would you feel if the first time you saw me was when I was fighting a bad guy and then flying away? Wouldn't you think I was crazy?" I laughed. Gohan smiled broadly. "You would think I was insane."

I bit my lip and nodded. "I just wish you would stop protecting me Gohan!"

"Videl." Gohan's voice was low. I looked over at him. His face was so close to mine. He turned to face me fully. "I don't ever want to see you get hurt. I-," He hesitated. He looked down and suddenly took interest in my hair. He took a loose strand and tucked it behind my ear looking up at my eyes again. "I just love…" He paused. I held my breath. There was no way he was going to say what I thought he was about to say. "…spending time with you…" He sighed dejectedly. "Videl, you're my best friend. I just want to make sure we're okay."

I looked at him questioningly. "We're okay… But can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"How the hell do you know _The _Bulma Briefs?" I asked incredulously.

Gohan chuckled. "She was best friends with my father." He shrugged. "She complains that we don't see each other enough. So she started throwing these dinner parties to make sure that we see each other more than once every three years. You're coming right?"

"Of course I'm coming!" I shouted excitedly. "I can't believe I'm actually going to meet Bulma Briefs!"

Gohan smiled and slumped down into his bed. "I'm glad you're excited and I'm glad we're okay." He pulled me closer to him and put my head on his chest. He gently rubbed my arm and yawned sleepily. "This is a sloppy hug I'm sorry." He said quietly. He sighed deeply.

"No it's perfect." I closed my eyes rubbing his chest. A moment later I heard his rhythmic breathing and I knew he was sleeping. I picked myself up slightly and he instinctively put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "Gohan-,"

"Please stay." He shut his eyes tightly. I turned my head to face him fully. He looked so disturbed. "Don't go. Just stay." He mumbled.

"Relax I'll stay…" I whispered to him. I slid in closer and he nuzzled into me. Just one night couldn't hurt right?

_(Author's Note: Read and Review okay? Thank you.)_


	13. Nothing Short of Insane

_Author's Note: Good stuff happening! (:_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 12: Nothing Short of Insane**

_And I studied Lolita religiously_

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up quickly looking for Gohan. My eyes scanned the room. I was in mine… Was last night a dream? I shook my head. What kind of lame 80s teen movie was I in? Of course last night was real. It only feels like a dream because it's something my subconscious was always focused on… I shook my head again harder. _Enough Videl! _Augh…I was beginning to sound ridiculous.

I groggily rubbed my eyes and headed down the stairs. The smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes were enticing me down the stairs. I opened the kitchen door and was greeted with an enthusiastic good morning.

"Hey Videl did you sleep okay?" Chichi asked brightly.

"Yeah I slept great!" I replied. I looked around the room. Was it possible Gohan was still sleeping? He always woke up before me.

"Eat up Videl!" Chichi smiled placing a hearty plate of breakfast in front of me. "The boys already ate their breakfast and they're on their way to Bulma's. Goten wanted to go play with Bulma's son Trunks."

I blinked at her. "It's so cool that you know Bulma Briefs on a first name basis!"

Chichi tilted her head to the side and looked at me quizzically. "Hm…I guess I don't really think about it I've known her for so long…" She chuckled. "She was around a lot when me and Goku were kids."

I smiled excitedly. This was my chance! "So Chichi…" I took a bite of bacon and swallowed it. "Gohan's never really told me a lot about you and where you came from. He's told me a bit about Goku, but then again everyone knows a bit about Goku. He's an incredible fighter. How did you guys meet and stuff?"

Her eyes glossed over. "We met when we were kids. I was missing for a long time and Goku found me and brought me back to my father. He was so happy that he promised me to Goku as a bride and of course Goku didn't know what a bride was so he accepted." She sighed. "That was a long youth trying to rebuild our castle… but thanks to Goku and Master Roshi my father vowed to never hurt anyone again."

"Castle?" I gawked. This house was always full of surprises. "Chichi, who is your father?"

"The Ox King." She shrugged. "Ohhh…I do miss daddy. I should call him and see if he got Bulma's invitation."

"The Ox King is your father?" I shouted disbelievingly.

Chichi smiled happily. "Sure is."

"So you know a bit of martial arts then?" I questioned excitedly.

"I sure do!" She nodded.

"You should teach me sometime! It would be fun!" I offered as I picked up my dishes and walked them to the sink.

"Well, I will definitely teach you starting tomorrow. Today however, we are going shopping!" She clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Shopping?" I gulped down the last of my orange juice and began washing the dishes as Chichi sat at the table and began eating her own breakfast.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I need a new dress for Bulma's party. Don't you want to get one?"'

I started piling the dishes in the second sink to rinse them. "I never wore dresses much." I chuckled at the memory. "My father would always try to force me into them and I would always put up a fight. Like this one time when I was seven my dad was trying to put me in a little orange dress with a ton of flowers and frills." I shook my head. "It was disgusting." Chichi laughed. "That was when my dad noticed how good of a fighter was. After watching a ton of his fights and watching him train for years I punched him so hard in the face." We laughed together. "That's when he realized he had something to use to bring us closer together."

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked intrigued. She rose to her feet and brought her dishes to the counter and I washed them as well.

"I mean…" I hesitated. "After my mom died… my dad sort of didn't know what to do with me and when he saw me punch him he realized I had a lot of potential and we had something in common." I looked down at the freshly washed dishes.

"You miss him?" My eyes locked with Chichi's instantly and I knew I didn't have to answer. "Tell you what. You run upstairs and get ready for the day and we'll head into Satan City and do some dress shopping and we'll stop by your place on the way home okay?"

I smiled at her. Was this what it felt like to have a mom?

XXX...XXX

"I don't know Mrs. Son – Chichi."

"Videl, at least it's not orange and frilly right?"

"I know." I twirled again. "It just doesn't look right! Dresses look terrible on me!"

"Hmm…" Chichi scanned me thoroughly. "You're right. It's not right. I'll be back. Hang tight and I'll find you a better one." She rushed away and came back half a second later. "Try this one."

"Chichi!" I exclaimed. "That's a little…scandalous isn't it?"

"Just try it!" She urged.

I sighed at the large stack of dresses piled next to me on the floor. Failed attempts…I shook my head pulling the dress up my thighs and over my torso. I struggled to zip it up. I blinked staring in the mirror. "Chichi…" I called stepping out of the dressing booth. She gasped when she took in my appearance.

"Videl that dress is perfect!" It was a small black dress that fit around my torso and poofed out around the waist into a tutu. "I mean…" She looked at it skeptically. "Do you feel like your butt is hanging out?" I shook my head and she reached for the price tag. "Sixty Dollars! Well for a dress this cute it's a steal…! Now go take it off and let's get it!"

As Chichi and I were leaving the store she paused. "Look Videl." She sighed. "Every time I walk past this dress I can't help but imagine what it would be like to wear that dress. I've even tried it on once. The medium fit me perfectly." She smiled at dreamily. It was a long blue dress with a slight v-neck that hugged the torso of the mannequin and slowly fanned out down around the knees.

"So… let's get it?" I offered.

Chichi shook her head. "It's too expensive Videl. It's 130 dollars…" Her voice trailed off.

"Wait here." I demanded walking back into the store. I asked the cashier for the dress in the window in a size medium. She walked in the back and appeared a second later with it.

"Do you want me to box it up and tie it?" She offered pulling out some tissue paper and ribbon.

I nodded. "Sure that'd be great." I paid the woman and left the store for the second time. "Here you go Chichi!" I handed her the box brightly.

"Videl you didn't-,"

"Chichi." I held a hand up. "You're like family to me now. I mean… I don't really remember what it's like to have a mom. But when I'm around you I remember how great of a feeling it is. Now wear this to the party! You'll look incredible!"

She pulled me into a giant hug. "Thank you so much Videl! Gohan is so lucky to have you." I felt myself go red.

XXX...XXX

"Just focus on your energy Videl. You have too much on your mind right now." Gohan shook his head at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Gohan, it's a lot harder than you think!" I shouted back.

"Videl calm down." Gohan urged.

I groaned. "Okay…" I inhaled deeply focusing only on flying. This was pointless.

"It's not pointless Videl."

I lost all concentration and looked directly at Gohan. "I didn't _say _it was pointless!" He couldn't read my thoughts could he? Was that one more thing he was hiding from me?

"It was etched across your face Videl. I could tell." He raised an accusatory eyebrow at me and I wrinkled my nose in frustration.

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Let's try again, okay?" I glanced over at Goten running around in the grass chasing a lizard. I looked back up at Gohan and nodded. "Close your eyes Videl. Don't focus solely on flying. Focus on your burning desire to actually _do it._" I inhaled deeply. "Turn your desire into energy. Focus on it as though it were something tangible. Something resting in your hands…" I felt sudden warmth consume me and then it was bouncing in my hands. I opened my eyes and saw a small ball of light between them.

"Gohan I did it!" He smiled back at me.

"Great job Videl! You picked it up fast!" The energy began draining from me. I closed my eyes feeling cold and faint. "Videl…" I felt Gohan's arms around me.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why do I feel like this?"

"It takes a lot of energy out of you to try and fly. It'll get easier as we go. I promise, but this is enough for one day okay?" He picked me up slowly and carried me to a tree leaning me gently up against it.

XXX...XXX

"Hair curled, black tutu dress, dangling silver earrings, silver bangles and thick black open toed high heels." Chichi stared at me as though I were a check list. "There's just something missing…"

"A necklace maybe?" Gohan appeared in the doorway wearing a button up bright blue and black plaid shirt with black jeans. Hanging from his hand was a jagged pure white stone carved in the shape of a heart dangling from a silver chain.

"Whoa Gohan…" I carefully approached him. "Where did you get this?"

Chichi looked at him questionably too. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I went to visit…ahh…where my friend Piccolo was from. It was a small…town in a…small country and all of the houses were made out of these white stones. They were all over the plane-place! I snatched one when I was younger and brought it home. For the past few days I've been carving it into the shape of a heart for you." He was blushing. "To thank you…for accepting me and my family and the whole Saiyaman thing…" His voice trailed.

"Gohan, I love it." I turned around and lifted my hair. He wrapped it around my neck and clasped it shut. I dropped my hair.

"You look beautiful, Videl." He wiped a curl out of my face and gently thumbed my cheek.

"You guys ready to go!" We jumped as Chichi's voice carried from downstairs. I looked at Gohan. When did she get down there?

XXX...XXX

"Alright kids we're here." I was clutching onto Gohan's arm.

"Does your mother always drive like that?" I asked.

Goten swallowed hard. "Always…" He seemed distracted and shook his head. "We typically make it in one piece."

"Typically?" I gawked.

"You haven't seen her drive when she's mad." He shut his eyes tightly as though he were trying to will away the memory.

Chichi had already left the copter and made her way through the back gate.

"Do you guys come here a lot?" I questioned.

"Sort of. Why do you ask?" Gohan replied. At that moment a small white haired boy came thundering into the yard.

"Goten!" He shouted excitedly.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted back. The air was full of laughter as they ran circles around each other. They were so ridiculously fast. "Oh Trunks! This is my brother's girlfriend, Videl." He nodded towards me politely.

"Goten!" I felt myself go bright red at the sound of Gohan's voice. "She's not my girlfriend."

"That's not what mom says!" Goten retorted.

Trunks held out a small hand towards me and I took it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Trunks." His face was slightly blank as though he had done this a hundred times.

"You too!" I replied.

"Trunks let's go play!" Goten bolted for the door with Trunks following closely behind.

I shook my head. "They have a lot of energy don't they? Are they the same age?"

Gohan shook his head. "No Trunks is a couple years older. I'm pretty sure he's nine. You ready to go inside?" I swallowed hard and nodded. "Are you nervous?" I nodded again. "Don't be." He chuckled. "Bulma's really nice."

"I'm sure she is it's just… well I've never met anyone whose name was bigger than mine." I rubbed my lips together staring at the door. "I mean, okay so my dad's the strongest man on earth… big deal. Bulma's family pretty much created our way of life. What he did pales in comparison to her. Honestly?" I looked up at Gohan and he was staring strangely back at me almost as though he were analyzing me. "What?"

He smiled in a way that I couldn't read. "You're so humble did you know that?" I blushed not quite understanding as we stood in the doorway. "Let's go inside." He opened the door into the living room.

Two old men were sitting on the couch in front of the TV and an older beautiful blonde woman was cuddling up next to one of them.

"Gohan my boy!" The old man with the woman stood up. "It's so great to see you!" He walked up to Gohan and shook his hand pulling him into a hug. "And who is this young woman?" He smiled over at me.

"This is Videl." Gohan gently put a hand on the small of my back pushing me forward.

"Hello there Videl. I'm Doctor Briefs." He shook my hand gently.

"_The _Doctor Briefs?" I questioned standing before him in amazement.

"That's what they tell me." He smiled proudly. A small black cat peered over his shoulder.

"Wow you're amazing!" I exclaimed. "All the stuff that you've invented and the improvements that you've made on Satan City. Your work is brilliant!"

He chuckled. "Ahh. It's rare to meet a fan that's truly appreciative of my work. Your girlfriend is very polite Gohan."

"She's not my-"

"Girlfriend!" The blonde woman squealed. She leapt up with a bubbly grin on her face. "Gohan she's so pretty! And so petite too! Honey, you're figure is great. Bulma's going to love you!" She squealed clasping her hands together.

"Bunny-," Gohan started.

"Videl did you say?" She blinked at me. "That sounds vaguely familiar."

"Girlfriend!" Another voice croaked from the couch. Gohan took a small step forward and out stretched an arm in front of me.

"Master Roshi…" He warned.

Master Roshi hobbled over. "You seem like a nice sweet girl." I tilted my head to the side. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside? "Nice girl indeed…" He mumbled.

Gohan nudged me. "Come on Videl let's go."

As we passed Master Roshi I felt a hand… "Master Roshi!" Gohan roared. He stared directly into the Roshi's sunglasses. For a second I thought his eyes flashed teal. "I'm sorry Videl." He put a hand on my upper back and guided me out of the living room. We walked down a long hallway lined with rooms leading downstairs and flights of stairs up to what I assumed to be the second story.

"This house is huge Gohan." I commented.

"Is it bigger than yours?" He rose an eyebrow playfully and I smiled back.

"I don't think so." I pursed my lips together.

After a long stretched we reached the end of the hall sliding open the glass door. Scattered across the lawn were clusters of people. The lawn was full of trees, a swimming pool, a dome building that was too small to be an actual house and a few yards from the door sat several picnic tables pushed together full of food.

"Hey everyone!" Gohan raised a hand and waved. The lawn fell oddly silent as everyone turned to look at him.

"Gohan!" A short bald man made his way over to us. "How are you doing bud?" He exclaimed. He jumped up and ruffled Gohan's hair. Gohan wrestled him slightly and the man backed off.

"I'm doing great Krillin! How about you? How's the family?" Gohan beamed down at him. They seemed so close.

"They're good. 18 was sparring with Trunks earlier you should have seen it!" Krillin gestured over to a blonde girl frowning under a tree. "And Goten and Trunks just took Marin inside to go play." _Marin… _That was the little girl Gohan babysat.

"Have you been training or are you losing touch?" A shorter man emerged from the shadows. He looked a lot like Gohan with spikey black hair and the same color skin. "What would you say to a little fight later? Or are you afraid?" His arms were crossed and his face was expressionless.

"Geeze Vegeta calm down!" I looked over and saw a blue haired woman that I instantly knew to be Bluma Briefs. I smiled over at her. "Can't you see we have a guest?" She pointed out heatedly gesturing over to me.

His eyes locked onto mine and I noticed him sizing me up. "Pathetic." He scoffed.

"Pathetic!" I screeched.

"Videl please…" Gohan mumbled. "Ignore him. He's always like this."

I was not about to let him humiliate me. Vegeta paused and turned back towards me. "You're a feisty little brat aren't you?" He took several steps closer to me.

"Brat?" I shouted.

"Is this why you haven't been training?" Vegeta turned his attention completely away from me facing up at Gohan. "You are your Kakarott's son. Distracted. Weak. You should never let anything get in the way of your training." He turned around and walked away heading towards the small domed building.

"Hey come back here you creep!" I shouted. "Come and fight me."

He continued walking throwing up a white gloved hand waving me off. "Shut your woman up Gohan before I do it for you." He called opening and closing the door to the building.

I looked to my right and Gohan was gone in an instant and throwing open the door that Vegeta had just gone in and slammed it shut behind him. I blinked. Were those cracks in the door?

Chichi wandered over to my side ushering me over to the table. "What is up with Gohan?" I turned and faced a man with small cat clingy to his shoulder and a scar across his cheek. "I've never seen him lose his temper like that." He commented.

"They're all hot headed like that Yamcha." Bulma shrugged. "You never know with them…" She sighed staring in their direction. "Although it is strange for Gohan to act that way. Augh." She threw hands up in defeat. "I really wish Vegeta would take a break from that gravity room."

"It might be good for Gohan to be in there for awhile though. Vegeta's right. He does seem a little weaker than before…" I turned to look at the man.

I let out a small gasp and everyone turned to me. The voice belonged to the man that looked positively… "You're-Um…I'm sorry sir… but you're green. Are-Are you alright?"

He turned slightly pink and everyone around him laughed. "Piccolo's always green!" Krillin slapped a hand on his back and Piccolo lurched forward slightly and glared down at him.

Suddenly the gravity room door was thrown open and everyone turned their attention towards it. Gohan was breathing heavily and looked slightly disheveled and Vegeta looked madder than ever. "Sorry it took so long everyone." Gohan apologized brightly. "Vegeta just wanted to make sure that everything was locked up before we left. Isn't that right?"

"Stupid temper…and that stupid mate…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Vegeta everyone, is going to join us for dinner." Gohan announced.

"That's wonderful Vegeta!" Bulma walked over and gave Vegeta a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"It's about time I see my daughter with her husband!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed happily coming out of the house carrying a tray of food with Bunny and Master Roshi following behind. "Lunch is served." They placed the food on the table and everyone crowded around and took their seats.

There was a small place in between Krillin and Master Roshi. Gohan lead me forward and sat me down beside Krillin. "Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed. "You have yet to introduce us to your friend!"

"Oh right!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry. That's Krillin beside you, his wife 18 and his daughter Marin beside him. Dr. Briefs at the end and his wife Bunny on the other side of Marin… and you know my mom and Goten across from Marin and Bunny. I nodded. Across from us is Bulma and her husband Vegeta." I crinkled my nose. She married him. "On the other side of Vegeta is their son Trunks. Next to Trunks is Chaotzu." He pointed to a small chubby kid with pasty skin and rosy cheeks. "On this end is Tien." I blinked. Three eyes? "And beside me is Yamcha and Pwar, Piccolo and Master Roshi."

He sighed. "That was a mouthful." We all chuckled. "And this everyone…is Videl, Videl Satan." The laughing stopped instantly and I felt like I had a disease. Everyone was staring at me in complete shock. They were all friends with Bulma Briefs. Meeting me should be…nothing…

I looked uncomfortably over at Gohan. "Videl Satan as in… Hercule Satan's daughter?" Master Roshi stumbled out.

"Yeah…" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "That's my dad…" I laughed uncomfortably.

I heard a small chuckledand I looked eagerly for the person breaking the tense silence. They laughed again. I looked beside me and noticed it was Krillin. He laughed louder…and then louder… And suddenly he came over a fit of laughter. Tears began forming at the corner of his eyes. "Oh come on you guys!" He stopped when he noticed no one else was laughing. "This is so ironic." Then suddenly laughter erupted around the table.

My eyes darted around to each person. "I don't understand what's so funny?" I looked over at Krillin.

"You don't know what's funny?" Krillin looked directly at me.

I shook my head.

"You're the daughter of the man who took credit for what your boyfriend did!"

_A.N: Sorry for the long update. Read and Review. I'll try to get better!_


	14. I Was Never One for Blondes

_Author's Note: Sorry. It would probably be less confusing if I updated more. I'm trying to push the whole Gohan identity drama out of the way. Haha. That way we can move on. I really don't wanna drag out this whole Saiyan thing. She knows about Cell. She knows about Saiyaman. And she knows he beat Cell. And the golden fighter lasted an episode before it became all about Saiyaman. So in my story Videl hasn't really thought about the Golden Fighter until I decide to bring him up again. Sorry if that upsets any of you. We'll just say Videl dgafs about the golden fighter for right now. Now that that's cleared up. Let's progress…shall we?_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 13: I Was Never One for Blondes**

_And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me_

It was uncomfortably silent. "Are you… are you talking about Cell?" I offered up trying to break the silence and the staring. "Because-," I swallowed hard. "Because I already know…"

A loud clap snapped everyone out of an unusual trance. "Good." Bulma was beaming. "That's one awkward thing out of the way." She chuckled. "Maybe that's all that matters?" She questioned.

"All that matters?" I questioned.

"Well now that we've kind of brought it up don't you think we have to tell her now otherwise this is going to be super awkward no?" Krillin asked.

"Excuse me?" I tried again.

"Don't you think it's up to Gohan to make this sort of decision?" Yamcha was looking at Krillin intently.

"He can tell everyone about his stupid ridiculous Saiyaman antics, but he can't tell them about being an actual saiya-,"

"Vegeta!" Bulma squealed. "Keep your mouth shut."

"Guys!" Everyone went silent and looked over at Gohan. "Videl, we'll talk after dinner. For now I want you to get to know some of the closest people in my life."

"Fantastic!" Master Roshi exclaimed. "Let's eat! I'm starving!"

I swallowed hard looking over at Gohan. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted him to know just exactly how stupid he was being and how unfair he was. _But- _I watched as he laughed at Krillin beside him completely at ease with himself. I blinked. He looked out into the yard seeming to zone out for a second. There was a confident air around him and I couldn't help but just completely trust him. I'd give him an earful later, but for now I just needed to trust him.

"Hey Videl," I looked up and noticed Krillin staring at me. "Are you into fighting like your dad is?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I love it."

"I hear you fight crime in Satan City. That's pretty impressive. Sounds like a lot of work though… school… full time job." Krillin's wife 18 continued.

"It gets to be annoying…" I began.

"…with your watch going off in nearly every class." Gohan smirked leaning down towards me.

I smiled broadly back. "…And you always looking for an excuse to leave too." I leaned over at him slightly closing the gap between us.

Gohan's voice got softer as he leaned in even closer. I could feel the heat coming off his lips. "Yeah, but I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?"

"No, now that wouldn't be fair would it?" I whispered. I was suddenly flooded with flashbacks of my kiss with Saiyaman and instantly I remembered Gohan was Saiyaman...

"So um… you're not dating, huh?" We both looked over at Krillin. He had a knowing smirk on his face and I slowly backed up from Gohan.

"No of course not. It's Videl!" I furrowed my eyebrows at Gohan's statement. "I just mean that we're friends. She has a boyfriend."

"She does?" Yamcha questioned.

"I do?" I asked.

"I thought…Mark?" Gohan offered helplessly.

"Oh no. Not a boyfriend. I thought you of all people Gohan would know me well enough to know that I wouldn't really be cut out to be a girlfriend." I remarked.

Gohan shrugged. "I just thought…" He mumbled.

I took a bite of the food set before us. "Mmm…" I smiled happily. "Who made this? It's fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"I diiiid!" A shrill voice sang. I looked over to see Bunny bouncing in her seat. "I'm so happy you love it Videl! The boys around here really can eat so I made plenty! Help yourself!"

I looked around the table. It was true. The men around here really could eat. I looked between Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo. It was as though they were competing to see who could eat the most food. I watched Vegeta wolf down several burgers turning away in disgust. Whoever he was and wherever he was from he was an ass. A nasty, good for nothing, low life jack-

"Is there a problem?" Vegeta dropped a burger mid bite onto his plate.

"Huh?" I shook my head absentmindedly. "Wha? No." I replied timidly. He glared at me from across the table narrowing his eyes suspiciously. I narrowed mine back. "I said no." My voice was low and threatening. I wouldn't let him scare me. I wouldn't let him control me. I was always in control. My guard was up and my senses heightened. I took mental notice that although Gohan kept eating his movements were a little more tense as though he were waiting for something to happen.

Vegeta took a gigantic bite out of his burger never leaving his gaze from mine. "She's worthless." He threw his burger down on the table, turned his heel and headed back into the small domed building several yards away.

Everyone continued eating as though nothing had happened and it was all perfectly natural. "It was nice while it lasted." Bulma sighed longingly at the domed building.

I relaxed instantly. "What is that building Ms. Briefs if you don't mind me asking?"

Bulma chuckled. "Please call me Bulma. We're not too formal around here. It's a gravity room?"

"A gravity room?" I tilted my head to the side.

"It enhances Earth's gravity by ten, twenty, thirty…a hundred times." She replied nonchalantly.

"A hundred times? How could someone stand that?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Well someone usually can't." This one came from who I remembered to be Yamcha. "These guys are special. And Vegeta… he's a little high strung… a little over the top…sort of a monster…if you will."

I could hear the venom dripping in his voice. "Yamcha!" Bulma squealed. "Give it up!"

"It doesn't make sense Bulma! We have so much history together! We spent so much time together. I wanted to marry you and you still chose him over me!" Yamcha climbed out of the picnic table.

Krillin shook his head. "Not this again…" He mumbled.

"I love him Yamcha! It's hard for you to understand. He didn't cheat on me, he doesn't smother me and he doesn't treat me like a helpless little girl!" She shrieked.

I looked over at Gohan uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Videl, it happens all the time." He commented. "Give it a few more moments. Vegeta will come out and set everything straight."

"Bulma he doesn't love you! He's only with you because he knocked you up on a lonely Saturday night!"

Bulma screamed. I looked around. Thank Kami Goten and Trunks had run off to play partly through dinner.

"You don't know anything Yamcha!" Bulma screamed.

A door slammed in the distance and a fuming Vegeta stomped across the yard. "I cannot train in this incessant racket!" He shouted. He marched straight up to Bulma pointing a finger directly in her face. "Every time _woman _that you decide to throw one of these ridiculous parties _this _happens! You start shouting at this pathetic excuse of a fighter and end up screaming until I have to come over here and beat the bitch out of this man."

"Beat the bitch out of me?" Yamcha took a hesitant step forward.

"Yes." Vegeta calmly turned toward him. "The _bitch. _You see once I get the bitch out it's like beating out your final form that decides to run away. The part of you that has any sense…"

Yamcha looked slightly fearful but too prideful to back down. "Say you love her Vegeta. If you just tell me you love her then I'll admit that I've lost."

Vegeta furrowed his eyes contemplating his possibilities. I studied him for a second as he studied Yamcha. A million thoughts were swarming in his eyes. He was so much like Gohan just more…barbaric…more merciless. It happened in a second. I blinked and in that instant Vegeta had Yamcha by the collar. "Get out of here. Go." His voice was low and husky. "You insolent little pest. You're going to home _now _and you're going home alone and empty handed." A smirk tugged at Vegeta's lips. "And while you're there I'll be upstairs in Capsule Corp. in the very back, in a large master suite with Bulma Briefs." He shoved Yamcha away.

Yamcha straightened his collar. "I'll see you guys later." He muttered. He left through the back gate.

The yard was uncomfortably silent until Piccolo spoke. "Well that was unusually kind of you." His voice was deep and hoarse. I gazed over at him. I couldn't understand how he was green. Bulma was beaming at Vegeta. He grunted. "Looks like Gohan isn't the only one who's losing his touch."

"I am _not _losing my touch!" Vegeta spat waking Bulma from her whimsical dreams of Vegeta. "I would fight you if it would be worth my time." His turned over to Gohan. "It's you that needs to be trained. It's you that needs to practice. It's you that I can fight. You're worth my time." He growled.

"Vegeta I don't want to fight you." Gohan replied calmly.

"I'll make you…" Vegeta's voice was threatening.

"Vegeta-,"

"If it wasn't for your stupid _woman… _Your stupid, pathetic, ill tempered, brat… just like your stupid worthless father. You're no different… feeble human beings whose meaning of life is to live, eat, sleep, be lazy, reproduce and then die. You?" Vegeta walked close to me several inches away from my back. I stared straight ahead pretending he wasn't there. I wasn't afraid of him, but I knew I couldn't control how I would feel if I looked at him. "You'll probably die in combat trying to save that pathetic little town of yours..."

I closed my eyes tightly ready for him to strike me with another insult. Instead I heard a gigantic crash, a loud thud, and a man cry out in pain. I leapt to my feet and spun around. I saw Gohan hovering over Vegeta a slight glow consuming him. Vegeta was on the ground but in an instant he was up on his feet again. His eyes were glowing in rage. "You stupid brat!" He screamed throwing arms out at Gohan. They began throwing punches at each other and dodging out of the way.

"Here we go… if it wasn't Goku and Vegeta it would be his son and Vegeta." Krillin smiled happily.

"This-this happens often?" I asked nervously watching them go at it. "Are they even holding back?" I asked incredulously. "I've never seen Gohan fight like this!"

"No of course not!" Piccolo exclaimed. "They wouldn't learn if they held back. Vegeta was right in setting off Gohan's anger. Had Gohan been willing to fight as practice he wouldn't push himself like he will tonight." I looked around. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing or watching them fight as though it were common Bulma Briefs Dinner Party entertainment.

In a matter of fifteen minutes Gohan and Vegeta's clothes were torn. They had stopped punching at each other and were hovering slightly above ground. Gohan took a handful of his shirt and ripped off the remaining pieces exposing his perfect sculpted body from years of training. I blinked. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was always in those long sleeved shirts. He was always covered up. But just... _wow. _I knew I was staring. I even knew I was lusting. _But look at him! _I justified. _He's gorgeous!_

"Nice isn't it?" Bulma and Chichi were standing on either side of me. It was Bulma who spoke.

I began blushing. Could they read my thoughts? "What's nice?" I asked innocently.

"Marrying men like them." Chichi smiled excitedly. "Goku was just the same."

"Oh Chichi!" Bulma chuckled. "You're being modest. Goku was gorgeous!" She gushed. "He was bigger with a lot more muscle than the others. Perfect body, incredible fighting technique-,"

"-and the sweetest most humble personality in the world." Chichi smiled dreamily. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss him." She smiled. "But I'm hopeful. He never stays gone for very long. He'll find a way home."

I raised an eyebrow_. A way home? _I pondered it for a second trying to think of a way to ask. "I thought he…?" I hesitated hoping they would answer before I had to finish.

They looked at me expectantly trying to read my mind. Chichi jumped lightly. "Oh…died?" She chuckled and Bulma followed suit. "Yeah, but that's not my concern. My concern is how long he's been dead. Several years now…"

"Longer than normal…" Bulma nodded in agreement.

I heard Gohan scream and we all looked over. Vegeta had a knee in his chest pinning him to the floor. "This isn't right!" I shouted. I felt energy coarse through my veins. I hovered and suddenly I was flying towards Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta glanced over and gave a small flick of his right wrist in my direction. A wave of wind came my way tumbling me backward and slamming me into the picnic benches.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted. I sat up just in time to see Gohan's eyes turn teal and his hair turn gold.

I rose to my feet. "He's the golden fighter…" I whispered. I watched Gohan throw Vegeta off of him and suddenly Vegeta's hair was gold and lightening surrounded both of them. They moved at speeds I couldn't keep up with and I shut my eyes tightly trying to fathom it. Gohan was the golden fighter. "People can't do that!" I closed my eyes. "People don't turn their hair gold on command! That's not natural. That doesn't happen on Earth!"

"Videl please calm down…" Bulma urged.

I ignored her watching every one of Goku's movements. He was laying into Vegeta. He was really hurting him. Bruises were forming across his body and then lightening that surrounded him faded and his hair turned black.

Piccolo was there pulling Gohan off Vegeta. "Enough Gohan! Enough!" He shouted. Gohan's eyes were ruthless, his breathing shallow, and his eyes meant to kill. Gohan was writhing in Piccolo's arms trying to get to Vegeta. "Stop!" Piccolo grunted. I stood up with my head throbbing running to Gohan.

"Gohan stop!" I shouted desperately. "If you keep hitting him you're going to kill him!" I shook my head. Tears were threatening my eyes. "Gohan, stop." Gohan's eyes caught mine. He blinked and shook his head. His eyes turned back into the dark deep onyx color they always were. His hair darkened and he looked away back to Vegeta.

He looked darkly down at his knuckles. "Piccolo," He whispered. "Is this my blood on my hands?" Piccolo shook his head. "Is any of this my blood?"

It was silent for awhile. "No." He replied quietly.

Gohan's breathing grew deep again as he sat on his knees. "Can you carry him inside to the infirmary?" Piccolo nodded with Bulma bouncing worriedly at his side and everyone following behind leaving Gohan and me behind.

"Videl I'm sorry." He whispered not daring to look into my eyes. "I've been lying to you. There's so much I haven't told you."

I stood up. "I'm sick of you Gohan." I spat bitterly. "You're always hiding something from me. I thought I could trust you. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends." He urged still refusing to look at me.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I countered.

"Because I didn't want to lose you, Videl." He clenched his fists tightly. The blood was beginning to dry up. "I'm a monster. We were bred for this. We were bred to win. And me? I was bred to destroy. I don't just win Videl. I win so hard that they won't try again and everyone that sees won't try as well. And…when someone makes me angry I become blinded with fury. I just keep going until someone stops me or until I know that I've won…until I'm sure. I didn't want you to be a part of that Videl."

He swallowed hard and I looked down at him. "Gohan…" I breathed. "Please look at me."

"I can't."

"Gohan…" I chided a little firmer.

He looked up at me, his eyes cloudy and distant, apologetic and fearful. My head was spinning. I should be angry. I should be screaming. I should be shouting. But the way he was looking at me… his eyes pleading and helpless… "I hate you." I whispered. "I hate what you've done with me." His gaze turned down at me. "At least look at me while you hurt me. Watch what you're doing with your secrets and your lies."

"I don't want to hurt people." He said through gritted teeth. "And I never want to hurt you."

"Then stop." I whispered. It was silent between us for a long time. The sun fell. The back lights were off and it was pitch black outside. The lawn was lit only by the moonlight and the stars. I gazed up at the expansion of the sky. I fell back in the freshly mown grass. "I'm angry Gohan." I admitted. "I'm furious."

Gohan swallowed again. "I know."

"Please stop talking." I commanded. "Can we deal with this tomorrow?"

"Videl this isn't like you." Gohan's voice gained a little more confidence.

"And Gohan this isn't like you." I countered.

He sighed contently. "Tomorrow will you scream at me?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"As long as tomorrow you turn into the Gohan that makes up for his wrong…that makes me take him back." My heart was beating heavily in my chest as I watched the stars.

He laid back beside me. "It's a deal."

I closed my eyes falling victim to the aching in my muscles and the pounding in my head. Thoughts were spinning and brewing in my head. Everything that I had been with through Gohan seemed to be replaying themselves in my mind. In my dreams Gohan appeared standing over my limp body. He picked me up and carried me for miles and placed me onto a soft pink cloud that smelled like body soap, and Fierce Cologne.

"Gohan," I mumbled without opening my eyes. "I should tell you. I was never one for blondes."

I heard a light chuckle and then silence. "Videl," He murmured tickling my ear. "You mean more to me than I could ever tell you." My eyes fluttered open into complete darkness. Was I dreaming? I found myself laying in a dark room in a comfortable king sized bed layered with blankets. I looked to the left and the door to my room slowly shut. I closed my eyes. It was just a dream. It was always just a dream.

_Author's Note: Keep reareading!_


	15. Promises

_(A.N: I'm trying to update faster. Let me know if things are still confusing. New Chapter coming soon!)_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 14: Promises**

_Cause I know what you know_

My eyes fluttered open. I furrowed my eyebrows staring up at the ceiling trying to recall the evening before. I was in Capsule Corp. I shut my eyes again tightly. Vegeta knocked me out…I gritted my teeth. With just the wave of his wrist...with just a gust of wind I was on my ass… I clenched my fists. But Gohan got even… I opened my eyes again. He got more than even. He set out to kill Vegeta. I threw the blankets off. I had to find him. The golden fighter, the fight with Vegeta… I needed answers. I threw open the door coming face to face with Bulma and Bunny.

"Oh, hello sweetheart." Bulma beamed.

"Not now Bulma. I need to find Gohan." I demanded.

Bulma bit her lip nervously. "Three doors down on the right…" She sighed heavily.

I brushed past them and marched down the hall. _One…two…three… _I turned the doorknob pushing it forcefully open. The door hit the wall and Gohan rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Get up!" I shouted crossing my arms. "Get up now!"

Gohan tossed around tangled in his sheets finally getting frustrated and tearing himself out of them. I uncrossed my arms in awe. He stumbled up to me and smiled sleepily. "I think I owe Bulma some new sheets." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His hair was tousled and his eyes were still puffy. I softened my gaze as my eyes fell to his hands still stained with dry blood his chest and arms swollen with bruises.

I shook my head. "No. You owe **me **answers!" I screamed. "Why are you keeping so many secrets from me?" I pleaded.

"It's complicated Videl. You wouldn't understand." He turned away.

I grabbed his face. "Make me understand Gohan!"

"You're not going to believe me." He argued pulling my hands off his face. He walked over to his bed and sat back down.

"After everything I've seen. Everything you've put me through so far… you really don't think I would believe you." I countered following him and standing in front of him.

"You wouldn't like me after I told you."

"I don't like you right now."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're losing me now." He looked up at me. His eyes were scared, nervous…his eyes were pleading.

He was searching me for something. My heart was pounding. I was scared. After a long pause he finally spoke. "I'm going to tell you and you're going to listen. Try not to interrupt okay?"

I nodded nervously. "I'll try."

He fidgeted nervously with his hands. "I'm not human."

"What!" I tensed instantly picturing a green creature emerging out of Gohan's human flesh and I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Wait, no I am!" I eased slightly. "I'm half human." I tensed again. "My mother is human. My father he's… he's a saiyan."

"What's a saiyan?" I asked immediately.

"We're sort of…we're sort of apes." I could tell he was struggling. "Saiyans are human-ape like creatures. We have the bodies of humans except we're all born with a tail and by the light of a full moon we turn into big giant apes."

"Big giant apes…but why-,"

"Videl…" He chided.

I lifted a hand to my lips. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Continue…" I urged. My heart was pounding. This couldn't be real.

"I don't know much about the race itself. I know that my father and Vegeta are the last two surviving full bred saiyans." I gasped. "When saiyans are babies…when they're children they get sent away to individual planets to destroy them. In a full moon saiyans turn into an ape form and all they want to do is kill…destroy…" He swallowed hard. "And they'll destroy everything. The only thing about the race is that they were never really that smart…and they were hired and ruled by a tyrant named Frieza. Slowly saiyans began revolting. They began to realize that they didn't need him. They could be run on their own. Frieza noticed it too. Well my father and Vegeta were both sent out for different missions on different planets and in their absence Frieza blew up the saiyan planet wiping out the saiyan race."

I shook my head. "The entire race?"

"The entire race." He mumbled in reply. He studied me for a second. He reached out for my hand and had me sit down beside him. "When I was young I was born with a tail. He closed his eyes tightly. I had it for a little while when I was young. I told you about the moon… and Piccolo." He looked at me expectantly.

"Right!" I nodded. "When we were working on our school project last year."

He nodded. "Well Piccolo ripped my tail off a couple times before it stayed off. When my father died he asked Piccolo to take care of me and raise me. He asked him to train me. He asked him to help me learn how to fight." He shook his head. "…and Piccolo did well. I'm part saiyan. I have an inborn need to fight. Piccolo learned that quickly and he trained me. He knows how to trigger me to make me give it my all. It's not necessarily a bad thing. The closer saiyans get to death and recover then the stronger they become. So the next time I fight Vegeta. I might lose." He looked away distantly.

"Explain the hair and the-the lightening." I urged.

He chuckled. "There are saiyans called super saiyans. Their strength is beyond comprehensible to humans. Humans can't even reach the level of a saiyan let alone a super saiyan. A super saiyan is ten times as strong as a saiyan and a super saiyan 2 is ten times as strong as a super saiyan- and who knows?" He threw his hands up in the air. "There could be a 3 and 4 and a 5. It never seems to end!" He shouted exasperatedly. "I didn't want to tell you." He stood up and began pacing. "First of all it sounds insane. Aliens bred to kill. The whole super saiyan thing is a whole new concept that is still hard for me grasp let alone someone who can't understand it." He turned away. "And I fight Videl and I can kill. I killed Cell." He shook his head. "I don't want to be this way Videl." He seemed thoroughly distraught. "I wish I wasn't like this." He shook his head again. "I didn't want to drag you into it with me." He urged. "I didn't want it to ruin you like it ruined me."

I shook my head rising to my feet and taking his arms gently in my hands. I took a step closer to him and looked up at him. "Gohan, it's-it's okay…" I swallowed hard. "I'm not going to lie it is scary. It's hard to grasp. It's hard to understand. Another planet…another alien race…the fighting… I was scared when you beat up Vegeta."

"I wouldn't have done it Videl if he hadn't knocked you down like that!" Gohan protested. "Whenever it comes to you I just… I lose control. I never want to see you hurt and as long as I'm around I will never let anyone hurt you!" He took a small step close to me. My body was lightly pressed against his.

"I can take care of myself." I protested halfheartedly.

"I don't doubt it Videl." He chuckled. His voice was low and gruff. "I just-," I looked down at his chest full of cuts and bruises and scars of a broken past each one crying out to me asking for redemption. I looked up at his deep onyx eyes. "I just need you. I need to know you're okay. I need to know that I can protect you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you." His chest was heaving. I could almost see his heart pounding and I could hear mine in my ears.

"You promise?" I pleaded.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always be looking out for you and taking care of you."

"Gohan…" I inhaled. The tension was thick. His eyes never left mine. He raised a large rough hand and placed it gently behind my neck.

The door was thrown open and several people fell in. Gohan and I leapt apart from each other. And Vegeta stood in the doorway a giant smirk on his face. "Let's go!" He looked pointedly at Gohan.

"In a moment." Gohan answered calmly.

"Why do you still look a mess?" Vegeta demanded. "Did you not heal last night?"

Gohan smirked. "If I remember last night correctly I wasn't the one that needed to."

Vegeta was silently fuming. "Fine! Your loss. You'll be easy to destroy this morning. Be in the gravity room in seven minutes or I will come up here and drag you down there myself." Vegeta stepped over several people to get out of the room. "Pathetic." He muttered.

Gohan took a confident step towards me and then looked down at the others.

"Sorry!" Bulma apologized standing up and straightening out her dress.

"We were just uh-," Krillin began.

"-just making sure you were alright! You didn't come down the hospital wing to get patched up!" Chichi encouraged.

"And I came after Vegeta decided he wanted to fight you again. I wanted to catch you before he did so we could treat your wounds, but I see you're busy and we'll just come back later." Master Roshi nodded nervously.

"Yeah. Um. See you later Gohan! Videl!" Bulma nodded ushering the others out the door and closing it behind her.

Gohan chuckled. "It's my family for you…" I smiled up at him and it faded instantly. "You're scared." Gohan said nervously. "Everything I told you-you're scared!"

"Of course I'm scared!" I shouted. "I'm terrified. Up until now I thought of you as a hero. I thought of you as having it all together. Whenever I needed to feel safe I thought of going to you, but now I realize you're as lost and messed up as I am." Tears were threatening my eyes.

It grew uncomfortably silent as I let small silent tears stream down my face. Gohan stared at me for a moment before taking me into his arms in one swift movement and bringing me down onto the floor in his lap. "When I was little and I would cry Piccolo would tell me to suck it up and be strong." I began sobbing. "But you Videl," Gohan whispered. "-you just go ahead and cry."

XXX...XXX

_One…Two…Three…_Four days later I found myself doing pushups in my father's gym. _Four…Five… _I hadn't spoken to Gohan in four days. I wanted to go home and spend some time with my dad and I thought that Gohan might need his space too. _Six…Seven… _I hadn't gotten a call, a text message or a surprise visit and in Satan City everything seemed to be going just fine. No crimes to attend to and I was not longer in school and I didn't have a chance to see him. _Eight…Nine…Ten…_

I missed him. I missed him a lot but it was more than too much to handle. I needed time. I needed room. I stood to my feet and stretched. "Videl." I turned my focus to the doorway looking at a dark haired and tanned figure standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Mark." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I haven't seen you in awhile where have you been? I called a couple times and dropped by here a few days ago, but your dad said you haven't been living here." He entered the room and walked over to me giving me a side hug.

"Oh yeah…I just needed space for some training and focus on school work."

"I understand." Mark offered. "Did you get the free time you needed? Think you'll be back for good?"

I bit my lip trying to contain my smile. "I hope not." My mind was wandering.

"Well I hope that you would be willing to come to dinner with me tonight." I broke out of my trance and met Mark's gaze.

"Dinner? Tonight?" I repeated. My mind was racing. _What about Gohan? _I shook my head. There was nothing between me and Gohan. "Sure. Dinner sounds great. Are Sharpner and Erasa coming?"

He shook his head. "Just us tonight okay?" I nodded nervously. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Alright sounds good." He looked at me for a brief moment before gently grabbing my arm and leaning forward to kiss my cheek. It caught me off guard and I watched him turn and go. There were butterflies swarming in my stomach and I couldn't control them. This was a real date. A real date with Mark Dryer. I made my way out of the gym and through our mansion into my own room. I felt slightly guilty. I hadn't spoken to Gohan in days. I shook my head. It was his fault. When I left Capsule Corp. after a shaky good bye he didn't come after me.

My watch beeped frantically. "Miss Satan we have some trouble-,"

"Call for Saiyaman." I encouraged shutting off my watch.

XXX...XXX

We sat down outside of a small burger joint in the nice spring air. "So where were you?" Mark asked.

"I was staying with a friend." I answered and I took a small bite of my burger. It didn't compare to Bunny's cooking. "Um, outside of town for awhile. Focusing on school work, training, meditation…you know stuff like that." I answered.

"You know if you need any help with any school work I would be more than happy to help you?" Mark smiled over at me.

"Yeah…yeah definitely." I nodded. "I'll let you know. How's ah…school without us?"

"_Us?" _Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" I was slightly alarmed. "Ah…yeah. I heard Gohan dropped out also."

I could tell he was looking at me suspiciously. "Well life is definitely better without that nerd Gohan. I'm pretty happy he's gone." Mark leaned back in his chair. I could feel myself getting bitter at him. "Our school doesn't need losers like him."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't bring myself to defend him. "How's the training coming along?" I changed the subject.

"It's going great. It would be better if I had you." I tensed. "You know we never got to talk about us training together, V." I cringed. Suddenly, V was a stupid nickname.

"I don't know Mark…" I answered honestly.

"Videl before you answer," He urged taking my hands in his. "I want you to really think about it. We could be unstoppable. We could spend a ton of time together and training together. We could be together Videl." He looked at me eagerly. "I want to be with you."

I froze. This was all I had been waiting for. All I wanted was for Mark to ask me to be his girlfriend. I wanted Mark to be with me and now here it was right in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to speak. He never broke my gaze. He slid out his chair and pulled me up off mine bringing me close to him. "What do you say, V?" He let go of my hands and placed them on my shoulders. "Be my girlfriend." He pulled me close and tilted my head up to look at him. He pressed his lips against mine moving his hands from my shoulders to behind my back. His lips were forceful and urgent. My mind was racing. Gohan could have come after me. He could have asked me to stay. But he _didn't. _I could feel anger and bitterness burning inside of me. Gohan _didn't. _I quickly brought my arms up around Mark's neck pulling him down to me kissing him back. It was nothing like kissing _Saiyaman. Kissing...kisssing Gohan... _But Mark was here. Mark was real. Where was Gohan?

We broke away quickly and he was smirking. "So is this a yes you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I don't think you gave me a choice really." I confessed chuckling.

We interlocked fingers and he smiled down at me. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, V." He assured me.

I looked over at him. "You promise?"

His smile faded. "I don't make promises."

_(AN: Look a fast chapter! Haha.)_


	16. It's Always Turning Sour

_Author's Note: This is going exactly the way I want to be it. _

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 15: It's Always Turning Sour**

_But now?_

"I forbid it!" He screamed.

I stamped my food. "You _forbid _it?"

"I don't like him Videl." He began pacing. "He's an awful person. Something doesn't set right with me."

"You don't even know him." I urged putting my hands on my hips.

"Remember what he did to you, Videl?" He pressed on. "He pretty much got you drunk and tried to take advantage of you."

"Everything I did, I-I did it because I wanted to." Pause. _That stopped him. _Pause. The pacing resumed.

"That's not true. I _know _you. That's not _you." _He sighed. Another pause. He looked away thoughtfully. "Break up with him."

I rose to my feet. "_Excuse _me?"

"You heard me." He stopped pacing and looked directly into my eyes.

"Give me one decent reason why I should."

"I'll give you five." He took a step forward. "He didn't beat your father in a fair fight, two: he's only using you to get better at fighting, three: the infamous club incident which resulted in your suspension of crime fighting, four: he's pathetic, he's weak and he could never protect you, and five: he doesn't make promises. What kind of bull is _that_?"

I began pacing myself. "First of all no one can beat my father in a fight."

"I did."

"Second of all," I began completely ignoring him. "He wants me to teach him so he could spend time with me."

"A lie, Videl."

"Thirdly, those were my choices. He didn't make me do anything." I continued.

"No they weren't-,"

"I don't need protection!"

"I know but-,"

"And lastly," I paused. "I never told you he didn't make promises." Gohan tensed instantly. "How did you know that?"

"I-,"

"You were spying on me weren't you?" I accused.

"No!" Gohan defended. "I had to go deal with crime that _you _blew off for a big mistake! So I thought I'd see why! Anyway that's not the point. He's not good for you, Videl and I know you know it. You've been dating him for two weeks and I've been waiting for you to tell me about it, but you didn't. You didn't because you were ashamed. "

"Not true Gohan!" I shouted marching right up in front of him. "I countered every one of your 'reasons'. None of them were good enough! Give me one good reason, Gohan. Just one!"

"Because _I-_" He shouted. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were a fierce teal and in an instant it was all gone. He let out a stressful sigh. He paced a moment before pausing and looking at me. He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head trying to decide something. I waited expectantly. He slightly opened his mouth as if to speak and then let out a sigh instead. "Videl, he doesn't like you. It's not real."

"How do you know?" I shouted. I took several steps back.

"He didn't notice you Videl until you came back to school that summer that Erasa completely made you over!" He insisted. "After that all the sudden he looked at you like-like you were eye candy!"

"We weren't friends until that year either!" I argued realization suddenly dawning on me.

He froze. "Videl no! It's not like that-,"

"Get out." I said quietly.

"Videl-,"

"Get out!"

XXX...XXX

A few weeks later I was standing on the balcony staring out into the yard. I had just finished in the training room with Mark and he was showering before coming to meet me to take me to dinner. That's what our weekends and our relationships consisted of. Training. Showers. Dinner. My training was coming along fantastically, but I wasn't being pushed to my hardest potential. Mark was a decent sparring partner, but he couldn't even compare to me even after training with me consistently for nearly five weeks. I hadn't even flown in weeks. Each time I would try to practice I wouldn't have enough motivation or energy to even get a few inches off the floor. I quietly put my hands two inches from each other and tried focusing my energy between them. I could feel the heat warming between them. I could feel the window blowing at my hair and my long white training shirt.

"Hey babe what are you doing?"

I jumped slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just meditating." I excused. He came up behind me wrapping his harms around my waist and kissing my neck several times. "Mark…" I chided.

"Come on, Videl." He insisted. "We've been together for almost five weeks babe." He turned me around quickly and pressed a hard sloppy kiss to my lips pulling me down close. I returned the kiss and he deepened it. I broke away and he sighed exasperatedly. "What's wrong now, Videl?"

"I just-I just want to take it slow." I insisted.

"I seem to remember a time when you were ready." He said softly.

It took me a moment to register the incident. "Seriously?" I asked stunned. "That night I was _drunk. _You encouraged me to drink!" I shouted.

"I-I didn't know you were drunk." He defended.

"Didn't know I was drunk?" I countered. "Mark you kept handing me drinks-,"

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't handle your liquor?" He threw his hands up.

I blinked at him. "Are you joking?" I took a step closer and he took a step back.

"Videl, calm down." He urged me. "You're acting immature."

"Immature?" I squealed.

"Videl." He didn't shout but his voice was firm and I instantly stopped. I wanted to fight and bicker the way me and Gohan did but it didn't seem worth it. He smiled as I closed my mouth. He came forward and gently placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "It's a good thing you're pretty now Videl." He chuckled lightly. "I have to go now V, but don't forget we're going out with Erasa and Sharpner on Friday okay? I'll see you then. Call me if you want to train."

XXX...XXX

Friday night Erasa and I were staring up at the ceiling lying on the large rug in front of the fireplace of my room. We were dressed and ready to go out with our boyfriends. I sighed.

I hadn't spoken to Mark since our small argument in my room a few days beforehand and I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved without him. It was nice to train on my own for a change and try to practice flying. I closed my eyes tightly. Flying was so difficult without Gohan. I hadn't heard from him and I was fighting crime alone. I opened my eyes. Where was he? Every time I asked the Chief he would tell me the same thing. _He's working on your mother's case, Videl. He'll be back soon. _I wanted him to be back now. I clenched my fist. After everything we went through…after finding out that he came from another planet and after watching him nearly kill a guy… I shuttered at the memory.

"Videl are you alright?" Erasa looked over at me holding her cell phone straight out above her in mid text message.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." A short bang fell into my eyes and I blew it off. "I just-," I bit my lip deciding whether or not I wanted to tell her. Erasa was my best friend. I told her everything. I told her about staying with Sons. I told her about meeting Bulma Briefs. I told her about the fight Gohan had with Vegeta. I kept the details limited and I decided that telling her about Gohan being an alien would be out of the question, and I hadn't actually told her how I felt about it all. "I just don't know if Mark is right for me."

Erasa sat up abruptly pulling my arm with her forcing us to face each other. "Videl, this is serious. What's going on?" She demanded.

"I just don't think he really likes me Erasa." I confided. "He seems to only ever want to train and to-," I paused. "Well you know…"

Erasa raised an eyebrow trying to understand what I was getting at. "Oh!" Realization dawned on her. "He just wants to do-," She paused searching for the right words. "-physical stuff?" She tried.

"Yeah…pretty much." I shrugged.

"So you want to break up with him?" She questioned.

I shrugged again. "It's not really that. It's just that every time I try to talk to him about it he stops me and we move on."

"Should we cancel tonight?" Erasa offered.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at my bedroom door. "I think it's too late now. Let's just go. I'll give it another shot."

XXX...XXX

A few hours later we were sitting in a booth half way through our pasta. "Videl, did you like the pasta I ordered for you?" Mark asked scooping up a bite of pasta and feeding it to me.

"Yeah it's alright." I forced a laugh.

The restaurant we were at was nice. It was the placed that Mark and I had our first double date with Sharpner and Erasa. They served Italian food, the lights were dim, the walls were lined with booths and in the center there lay a wooden dance floor where people were ballroom dancing, slow dancing and tangoing depending on the tune. I watched enviously as couples danced on the floor. I knew Sharpner and Mark would never ask us to dance. The club however was a different story and I had no intentions of going back there again.

"Thanks again for taking us to this incredible place for dinner." I forced a smile over at Mark.

He shrugged cockily. "It was nothing special."

I chuckled. In retrospect it really wasn't. Erasa and Sharpner started making out and I avoided looking at them. I could feel the pressure and I forced myself to watch the dancers again. My eyes locked with a specific couple on the dance floor. It was guy dressed in a dark blue suit dancing with a girl in a lime green dress. His back was turned to me but I could see the girl. He twirled her several times and her face was beaming. He gently put his hand on the small of her back and dipped her keeping another firmly wrapped around her other hand. _I wished it were me. _They twirled again and her back was turned to me. I looked at the guy. I blinked. And I leaned over and looked again. They were twirling continuously coming closer and closer to our table.

"Gohan?" I shouted sliding out of the booth.

Startled he let go of the girl causing her to fall face first to the floor. "Videl!" He laughed nervously. "Long time no see." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't talk to me for _weeks _and all you have to say is _long time no see?" _I stood to my feet facing him directly. Erasa and Sharpner were suddenly very aware of their surroundings.

"Whoa hey," Gohan scoffed. "_You _kicked me out of your room."

"Excuse me." Mark slid out of the booth as well. "What were you doing in my girlfriend's room?"

"Stay out of this!" Gohan shouted. Mark opened his mouth to speak. "Do you want to lose your teeth?" Gohan warned again.

"I can handle myself, Mark. Thanks anyway." I gently pushed him down into the booth again.

I heard a groan on the floor. "Gohan?" The small girl in the lime dress rose to her feet. "How dare you drop me?" She screeched. "It was supposed to be my perfect birthday." She glanced over at me. "And _she _ruined it. The way she always does for us!"

Erasa gasped. "Lime?"

"Yeah, and I'm here with Gohan." She gloated.

I stamped my foot catching everyone's attention. "You don't talk to me, you show up where I'm having a date with Mark, and you show up with Lime? What happened to there being nothing between you two?"

"There _is _nothing between us." He defended.

"There _would _be if you weren't in the picture!" Lime squealed. "It's your fault. It's always your fault. You and your whole family are worthless, stuck up, and filled with a bunch of liars! Your family is all about taking things that don't belong to them aren't they? Your dad took credit for Cell. You took Gohan away from me, and I hope your father drops dead just like your mo-AHHH!"

I threw a punch square into Lime's jaw and she dropped to the floor. "Videl!" Gohan shouted kneeling over Lime. My chest was heaving as I tried to catch my breath. Gohan examined her. "She's going to be fine." He stood up smiling slightly. "Looks like you've been training, huh?" She was knocked out cold and slumped on the floor.

"Um should someone call an ambulance?" Erasa offered.

Gohan shook his head. "Videl that was wrong." He chastised. "You could have seriously hurt her." The restaurant was stirring and Gohan hollered to a waiter to take her to the front and call an ambulance. "I'm sorry for the disturbance. We'll leave as soon as I take care of this sir, okay?" The man nodded politely and Gohan turned back to me.

My fist was tingling but I was satisfied that a simple hit could knock her out cold. "Gohan, I can't believe you didn't tell me." I said heatedly.

"Like how you told me about, Mark?" He countered. "It took you weeks to tell me about Mark."

"But I _told _you I was with Mark."'

"Yeah because you're dating him. I'm not with Lime." He pointed out. "I just promised that I would take her out for her birthday. I'm not with a stupid, selfish, weak loser like you are."

Mark slid out of the booth to defend himself. "I'm not a loser. I'm perfect for Videl. She needs me."

"I don't need you." I scoffed.

He shoved me aside and I stumbled slightly. In a flash Gohan had Mark by his shirt collar. "Don't you **ever **touch Videl like that again." He shook Mark violently. "Don't let me see you do that again." Mark was swinging blindly at Gohan.

"She's my woman!" He grunted. "I can talk to her however I want!" Gohan threw Mark across the room and he slammed into an empty table. Gohan's chest was heaving as he stared over in Mark's direction.

"Gohan calm down!" I urged placing a firm grip around his wrist. He seemed to not notice my presence. He was shaking with rage I could feel it underneath my grip. "Gohan!" I shouted. His eyes were burning between onyx and teal. I looked over at Mark and watched him rise shakily to his feet clutching his head. He seemed livid as he marched back over to us. "Gohan leave him alone!" I shook Gohan's arm trying to break him out his trance. "I don't want you to fight him!"

Gohan shook his head and looked down at me. His eyes were still flashing colors as he tried to get a hold of himself. "I can't-," His voice was low. "I can't let him treat you like that."

"And I don't need you to fight my battles." I argued.

His eyes faded into onyx. "But Videl-,"

"No!" I stopped him. "I don't need you and I think you should leave." I turned away from him and faced Mark. He stopped abruptly in front of me sneering at Gohan and smiling triumphantly at me. "And you?" Mark's smile dropped. "We're through."

I turned away from the both of them walking out of the restaurant. "You'll be sorry!" I stopped and slowly turned around and saw Mark leering at me. "You'll wish you never dumped me Videl. Believe me. I'm going to make you regret it."

_Author's Note: 200 reviews! Ohmigosh! Read and review!_


	17. Take A Number

_(Author's Note: Sorry for the out of character chapter, but my story needed to progress. I'm getting really into this. I'm pretty stoked about the way this story is progressing. I'm so very excited. I love that you guys are reviewing! Keep reviewing. Let's keep this thing going! I love the support!)_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 16:Take A Number**

_You're gonna have to take a number_

I stood taking several deep breaths standing in front of the Son household. This was it. I was going to apologize. I stood glaring at the doorway. I shouldn't have to apologize. He was wrong. I wasn't. I scrunched up my nose staring at the door. _Just you and me door… _I narrowed my eyes. I took a deep breath and suddenly the door opened and Gohan stood in the doorway.

He jumped slightly. "Videl!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What are you doing here?" He bit his lip. "I mean-," He paused. "It's not that I don't want you coming over. I just didn't expect you is all."

He looked uncomfortable. I sighed. The tournament was looming nearer and it had been a couple weeks since I had seen Gohan. It almost felt like the first time we hung out all over again. He shifted his weight and looked at me expectantly.

"I just-," I stared at him. I hated apologizing. I always hated apologizing. I cleared my throat. "I um-," I scrunched up my nose struggling with the words.

"If you're um-," He took a big handful of his hair and tugged on it slightly nervous. "If you're apologizing it's okay."

I felt relief engulf me. "I am." I confirmed and nodded. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Gohan smiled. "It's okay, Videl." I tilted my head to the side. I noticed he was wearing his glasses. "I'm sorry too."

"It's alright, Gohan. I forgive you." I smiled and he held out his hand. I rubbed my lips together and took a few bold steps forward and into his arm. I felt him stiffen at first and then will his arms to take a firm grip around me.

"I missed you." I whispered. "And I think you missed me too."

He cleared his throat. "I did, Videl. I did a lot." His voice was low and hoarse.

"Videl!" I jumped slightly in Gohan's arms and he kept a firm instinctive grip on me. Goten's big charcoal eyes were beaming at me. "You're back!" He ran forward and put his tiny arms around our legs. I gently ruffled his hair. "Are you here to stay?" He looked up at me again. I loved his big round eyes. I slipped away from Gohan and picked Goten up swinging him around.

"What do you say, Videl?" Gohan offered. I looked at him inquisitively. "You want to stay?" He offered. "We can train together again?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know…"

"Please Videl! Please, please, please!" Goten threw his tiny arms and hands around my neck squeezing me tight.

"Alright. I'll stay."

Goten leapt from my arms and bolted inside. "I'll go tell mom!"

Gohan looked back at me and smiled broadly. "Are we okay, Videl?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're okay."

In a moment our arms were around each other again. Neither of us knew who came forward first but neither of us cared. "I'm glad you're staying, Videl. I missed you."

He nuzzled his face into my neck and hair. "I missed you too." I whispered back.

XXX...XXX

"He's what?" Saiyman blinked.

"He's missing." The chief shrugged. "He's been missing for a few days now. He didn't show up to school and we looked into it for them. When we approached his house it appeared that no one was there. So we proceeded to head in and the house was clear."

"Clear?" I questioned.

"Completely clear. Nothing but Carpet and wall." He shrugged. "It's odd."

"Was there any sign that anyone had been in there?" Saiyaman questioned.

The chief thought for a moment. "Well yes." He furrowed his eyebrows. "There was some leftover food in the refrigerator and unmade beds, but other than that nothing. He's gone."

I looked over at Saiyaman. "His father?"

The chief nodded. "Gone."

"And no idea why?" I offered.

The chief paused before answering. "Not quite yet."

We stood in silence for awhile trying to connect pieces that didn't fit together. "What could he be trying to run from?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Saiyaman mumbled. "But I do know he's involved in something much bigger than we thought." He scrunched up his nose. "Maybe he's in some sort of trouble."

The chief looked at Saiyaman rather surprised and I couldn't help but feel that they had hidden secrets between them. "Maybe he caused it." The chief offered lowly.

I snorted. "You really think Mark could cause any trouble. Maybe they just moved."

"No Videl." The chief chided. "It's an abrupt leave. They were running from something."

"What could they possibly have to run from?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

Saiyaman and the chief exchanged a secretive glance and I narrowed my eyes. "We'll figure it out. I just thought I would give you guys an update."

Saiyaman nodded politely "Well I better get going then. I have some things to look into."

XXX...XXX

"I don't understand!" I shouted. "How am I supposed to-,"

"You just spread open your hands like this-," Goten beamed up at me. "And then you wait above the water and as soon as you see one you do _this_-," He grunted thrusting his hand into the river pulling up a large fish. "Plain and simple." He said confidently. "But this one isn't big enough." He added tossing it casually back into the river and watching it swim away. "Now, it's your turn." He encouraged.

I crinkled my nose and stared intently down at the river perched atop a rock searching for a fish. I spotted a rather small one swimming my way. I squirmed getting ready. As it loomed nearer I immediately shot a hand down and pulled it up out of the water. It slipped from my fingers and jumped away causing me to tumble forward into the water landing on my butt.

Goten chuckled. "You almost had it!"

I stood to my feet dripping in lake water. I growled. "I will get one!" I smiled at Goten and winked. "Just you wait and see."

He crawled over to my rock. "Let's get one together!"

I nodded. "Okay."

Several hours later Goten and I were walking up to the Son house. Goten and I both had a fish slung over our shoulders. The front door swung open and Gohan stood in the doorway smiling. He adjusted his glasses and held the door open. "Nice haul guys." I brushed past Gohan and he looked down at me. "Videl." I paused. "Why does your hair smell like the river?"

I blushed. "It's a lot harder than it looks to fish the way you guys do."

He smiled knowingly. "Sure you can handle living here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Pff. Easy."

XXX...XXX

"So they train like this all the time?" I asked as I sipped from a glass of ice cold lemonade.

Bulma nodded. "All the time." She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher.

"It's part of their nature." I turned my attention to Chichi. "Saiyans are bred to be fighters. They're amazing at it."

Bulma sat down beside me. "As much as we gripe and complain about them always spending time training and fighting it's amazing to watch."

"Of course I would never tell Gohan that." Chichi added. "I always want him to put his schoolwork first." She nodded. "Even when he was little I used to make him finish his homework before he went out and trained or played." She shrugged. "What good that did." She sighed. "He always found a way to sneak out."

Bulma laughed at the memory and I smiled trying to picture a younger Gohan, but I could only see Goten. "We're thankful however that he did. It paid off."

Chichi and Bulma looked down. "The Cell Games?" I asked.

They nodded. A moment later the kitchen door swung open and two fairly beaten Saiyans came through. Vegeta was looking grumpy and Gohan smirked pleasantly.

"You guys hungry?" Bulma offered. "I'll make you guys lunch."

Vegeta and Gohan exchanged looks. It was quiet for a moment. Gohan cleared his throat. "Can-can mom make us lunch?"

Bulma's jaw dropped. Vegeta snorted. "Come on woman! You burn everything! Let me eat something that's actually edible for once!"

"Vegeta!"

XXX...XXX

"Listen Videl…" I was laying on stone cold floor. I sat up slowly. The room was pitch black. I held out my hand in front of my face trying to see it. "We need to talk."

"Mark?" I questioned.

I groped around, but I felt no body. "You've made some terrible decisions, Videl." I got on my hands and knees crawling around the floor feeling for a pair of feet.

"What decision is that?" I asked. I sat completely still trying to listen for his voice.

"You left me." I blinked in the dark. The voice came from everywhere.

I began shaking. I couldn't tell if I was angry or afraid. "Come out of the dark! Show yourself you coward!"

He started chanting my name. "Videl, Videl, Videl…" It was coming from all directions. I stood to my feet and took several steps back before falling back only instead of hitting the floor I felt two arms envelop me and save me from my fall.

My eyes adjusted to the dark and I looked up to see Gohan holding me tightly. "What happened?" My voice was groggy.

"You were having a nightmare." He mumbled.

I looked at the outline of his figure against the moonlight. "How did you know?" I asked softly. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

He went stiff and paused. The silence was uncomfortably long. Then finally, "I honestly don't know." He answered faintly. "I just woke up and had this," One of his hands left their grip around me and started rubbing the bag of his neck nervously. "-this feeling that I should check on you. I was scared."

"_You _were scared?" I chuckled. "_I _was the one who was having the nightmare."

He chuckled again. "I'm glad you're okay."

XXX...XXX

"Videl I just don't think it's smart!"

"Gohan, we don't have to do everything together!" I chided.

"I know, but-," He bit his lip. "-it's dangerous for you out there on your own!" He urged.

"How is it dangerous? What are you talking about?" I began pacing the room.

"People are after you!" He started following me.

"Who's after me?" I spun around to face him and he halted in front of me.

"Well we both know that whoever has your mother's ring is trying to get to you, Videl! It's obvious. We have people keeping a close watch over your father just in case he comes after him. Someone's looking for you guys!" He threw his hands up.

"Well he hasn't made a move yet!" I insisted.

"And what about Mark?"

I stiffened. We avoided talking about Mark since the night we discovered he was missing in the chief's office. "I think he's up to something."

"I think you're overreacting."

"Videl, please." He took a bold step forward and gently grasped my forearm. "Just let me go out with you."

I rolled my eyes. "You want to go out with me?" I raised an eyebrow a small smirk forming across my face.

"Hold on wait! Videl, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean like actually go out with you!" He protested.

I turned my heel and began leaving the room. "Good cause you're going to have to take a number."

"Videl I didn't-take a number?" He paused thinking about it for a moment. "What do you mean take a number?"

"I'm leaving Gohan!" I called towards the door.

"Videl!"

XXX...XXX

"Achoo!" I sniffed and rubbed my temples. Everything hurt. I pulled the blanket up over my shoulders. I was so cold. I closed my eyes tightly curling up into a ball. I was so sick, but I had to tough it out. I had to train! I threw off the covers and slowly sat up.

"Get back down!" A head full of spikey black hair popped in my doorway.

I stood up ignoring the pounding in my head. "Quit bossing me around."

Gohan took several great strides toward me scooping me up and placing me back on the bad and tucking me tightly in. "You're not training today."

He began making his way toward the door. "Yes I am!" I shouted defiantly.

"For once-," He turned around running a frustrated hand through his hair. "-just once let someone take care of you." His eyes never left mine and it felt like he was piercing into my skin. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "My mom will be up in a few minutes with some soup and I'll come up after that to check on you."

I closed my eyes and turned over on my side. _Just this once…_

_a/n: Read and review. Tons of reviews! __**225**__! I'm so excited you guys. Well my story is coming to a close. Probably only a few more chapters until it's finished. Haha. :D_


	18. It's Over

_Author's Note:_ _After this is revised I have a new chapter coming soon!_

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 17: It's Over**

_It's okay, Maybe one day_

I looked up at the ceiling of the chief's office. I sighed heavily thinking back to a few hours ago.

"_I have to go check up some stuff, Videl. Wait here for me until I get back okay?" I looked up at his dark mask._

_I nodded. "Alright. Don't take too long okay?"_

_He gripped my shoulder tightly not breaking away from me. He was staring into me. I felt like he was drinking me in. The air was warm and comfortable. There was a small breeze. It tickled my skin as we stood there frozen in the moment. He finally spoke. "I'll be back." And in a moment he was gone._

I watched the chief look over some papers as I sat on the corner of his desk with my legs crossed impatiently waving my foot. "Is there a reason why you're still here Videl?" He put down his paperwork, took off his glasses and looked up at me.

I uncrossed my legs slightly taken off guard. _Why was I waiting? _I crinkled my nose. "I was just…caught up in my thoughts, but I'm ready to go now. I'm sorry."

The chief's eyes lit up. "Are you sure you're allowed to go?" He smirked teasingly.

I leapt off his desk and put my hands on my hips. "Of course I'm allowed to go! I don't listen to anyone." I folded my arms and turned away.

He chuckled. "Not even Saiyaman?"

I rolled my eyes and felt the heat rising to my cheeks. "Of course I don't listen to Saiyaman! Why would he even boss me around?"

The chief was still smiling and I couldn't help but slightly want to punch the smile off his face. "He doesn't boss you around." He pointed out. "He just has your best interest in mind."

I let my arms fall to my side. "What do you mean?"

He rubbed his hands together. "I mean he loves you."

I froze. My heart was pounding. I rubbed my lips nervously together. "O-of course he…you know, loves me… I'm like his sister."

The chief chuckled. "No, he's _in _love with you." My heart was pounding in my throat. "I can tell by the way he looks at you. I can tell by the way he talks to you, by the way he constantly has to be close to you and I can tell you feel the same."

I grabbed my capsule case and phone off the table and put it in my pocket. "Hey you're the chief office of the police force not a psychologist or…therapist or whatever." He laughed again. "I'm taking off. If you see Saiyaman tell him I went home."

The chief stopped laughing. "Are you sure you should go? Is it safe?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course it's safe. I'm fine."

He looked hesitant to let me to leave. "Alright. Page if you need anything."

I turned my heel and headed out the door. "I won't!" I called waving my capsule box in my hand.

I swung open the double door letting the warm summer air consume me. It was so perfect outside. I returned the box back to my pocket. _I might as well walk to the edge of town. _The air was too perfect to turn down.

I sighed as I began my journey back to Gohan's. _I don't care if he's mad at me for leaving. He doesn't get to boss me around. _I twirled my cell phone in one hand as I strolled along the sidewalk. It was unusually quiet as I walked through the city. _Where was everyone? _My senses immediately heightened. I was strangely alone. I looked around. My eyes darted to every dark corner, behind every bush and strained to look around every corner.

I was vulnerable. I scanned around. My heart began pounding. Anything could happen. I had a horrible feeling that anything would…

I heard laughter and I froze. There was a man and a woman coming around the corner behind me. I eased slightly. I turned down the path to my right and head down through the park. The lanterns were dimly lit along the pathway. It was actually romantic. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that the pair had fallen behind me and came through the park as well. _Go figure. _I mean it was extremely romantic.

The foot steps behind me stopped. They must have sat down on a park bench or something. I smiled lightly. "Excuse me." A deep voice said behind me. A moment later I felt a blow to the head. My body hit the floor and everything went black.

XXX...XXX

"_Videl…" _My head was spinning.

"_Videl…" _It felt like I had a huge hangover.

"_Videl…please wake up." _I groaned. _"That's it Videl." _My eyes fluttered open and there was a blurry figure above me._"Videl!" _In a moment I was gathered up in a pair of big arms. I shut my eyes tightly again rubbing my face in a chest. A rough hand rubbed up and down my arm.

The haze finally lifted. I opened my eyes and they adjusted themselves to the dimly lit park. "What?" I started. I looked up and Gohan was staring intently down at me. "What happened?" I sat up in his lap.

He had his arms still tightly wrapped around me. I looked over and found the man and the woman following behind me lying unconscious on the floor. I screamed. "Videl…Videl calm down…" Gohan's grip tightened and I buried my face in his chest.

"Gohan what happened!" I looked up at him. My heart was beating fast and I was breathing heavily.

He looked at me hesitantly. He searched my eyes for a long time. Finally he turned away. "That man," I followed his gaze to the man lying on the floor. "It's Mitch." I gasped. "He came after you. And that woman-," He gestured to the lady lying on the floor. "It's Mark."

"What!"

He gently let go of me and I clutched tightly onto his arms. He leaned over pulling off a messy blonde wig and revealing a skinny pale Mark. I shook my head turning away. "This doesn't make sense!" Tears began forming at my eyes and I buried my face in his chest.

"Mark is Mitch's son." He said quietly. "They were working together getting your mother's diamond ring, getting back at your father and getting to you. They wanted revenge. Mitch wanted revenge because your father got your mother."

"What about Mark?" I whispered staring into his dark blue gi. "What did he need revenge for?"

"His mother left him when he was a child. He was jealous of the life that you had and he didn't." There was a long pause and he swallowed hard.

"Did you-," I looked up at him. "Did you kill him?" I murmured.

He shook his head violently. "No I didn't. I'm going to bring them back to the chief."

He slowly raised to his feet and helped me up. I was shaking fiercely and I couldn't stop it. He straightened out and enveloped me in a tighter hug. "You're going to be okay Videl. We'll get you home and I'll get you a sensu bean okay?"

I nodded my head agreeing with him not even caring what a _sensu bean _was. Anything Gohan was going to do was going to help…

"Nimbus!" He shouted. His voice rang bouncing around the trees and the sidewalk. A small spluttering noise came flying towards us. A moment later a yellow cloud was hovering in front of us. "Listen Videl," He pulled me an arm's length away rubbing my shoulders. "Nimbus is gonna take you home-," he looked past me at the cloud. "You got that Nimbus? Take her back to the house okay?" He closed his eyes tightly like he was searching for an answer. There was a small pause and he continued. "Piccolo will be there. He'll take care of you, okay?" I nodded. He picked me up and I gasped slightly. He gently set me on Nimbus. "I'm going to take them back to the chief. I'll be home as soon as I can okay?"

I nodded. "Be safe Gohan!" I insisted.

He smirked. "I'll be fine."

He took my hand as I sat on Nimbus. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. There was a light breeze and trees rustled in the wind. He looked at me intensely and suddenly he grabbed my face gently and kissed me softly. I could feel the eagerness on his lips as he kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss him the same way back. He broke away. "Videl," He whispered. "I'm so happy you're okay." He mumbled pressing his head to mine.

I giggled lightly. "I'm happy you were there to save me." I rubbed my head against his. "Gohan, thank you."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my torso letting my feet dangle off Nimbus. "Go home okay?" He whispered in my ear. "I'll be there soon."

I nodded. "Okay." I whispered back. My hands slipped from around him as Nimbus ascended to higher levels. The cold air bit at my skin and I couldn't tell if I was shaking because I was afraid or if I was cold. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Kami, why am I so afraid?" I cried out helplessly to the cloud. I rolled my eyes. I was talking to a cloud… I snorted. This was ridiculous. "Can you fly any faster?" I demanded. I fell back into the cloud closing my eyes trying to take a nap or fall asleep. It would take hours to get to Gohan's… I felt the cloud pick up speed. _"Take me home…" _I whispered.

XXX...XXX

When I opened my eyes next I was lying in Gohan's bed. I groaned and slowly sat up. "Glad to see you're alright." A low voice grumbled from the corner of the room. I turned quickly to the source of the voice. It was that same green man that I had met earlier.

"Piccolo?" I tried uncertainly.

He nodded. There was tense silence and I was suddenly very afraid. Piccolo picked up on it and chuckled. "Don't be afraid." His eyes were shut and he seemed like he was concentrating. "I'm not going to harm you."

My heart was pounding. I've fought plenty of men and other fighters, but I'd never had to fight an alien. "W-what are you?" I stuttered out.

He cringed. "I'm a Namekian." He answered lowly. "I come from a planet a bit far from here." He elaborated.

"How does…Gohan know you?" I tried.

I was breathing heavily and I was extremely nervous. "Does it calm you?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry?"

He opened his eyes to look at me. "If I talk to you, will you calm down?" I bit my lip. "Gohan told me to look out for you and make sure you're okay."

I blinked at him not knowing what to say. "H-how did Gohan tell you I was coming…?"

"Yes, telepathically." He answered absentmindedly.

"You guys can talk with each other through your minds…?" I asked in awe.

Piccolo nodded. "It takes years of meditation and energy concentration." I nodded nervously. Piccolo studied me for a moment and I cast my gaze downward. "I met Gohan when he was just a child." I looked up. Piccolo's eyes were shut again and he was facing frontward. "His father had just passed away." I swallowed hard. "I trained him. I built him up and made him who he is now."

"What do you mean?" I tried.

"He's fighter." I nodded. "He was bred to fight, but he never liked to. And he never wanted to." He shut his eyes tighter. "And we made him." He sighed. "Sometimes I think we should have let Chichi just let him be a scholar."

"He _is _smart." I inputted.

Piccolo chuckled. "Yes, it's definitely played a big factor in his fighting techniques."

"So you trained him?" I questioned.

He smirked. "Not entirely. But yes I did train him for quite awhile."

"Ever think about training anyone else?" I tried.

Piccolo's smile fell and his eyes locked intensely with mine. "You wouldn't stand a chance." He said lowly.

I opened my mouth to speak and suddenly the door burst open and Gohan stood in the doorway. "Piccolo I need to speak with Videl if that's alright."

He grunted and stood to his feet exiting the room muttering things about _silly humans_, and _teenage drama. _He lightly shut the door behind him and the room was overcome with a deafening silence.

"What happened?" I burst. Gohan walked over and sat beside me on the bed.

"It's over Videl." He announced. "No one is after you anymore. He's sitting in prison."

"And my mother's ring?" I insisted. "Where is it?"

He cast his gaze downward. "It's broken." He admitted. "I've given it to the chief and we're going to try to fix it-,"

"It doesn't matter." I interjected tackling him onto the bed holding him tightly. "What matters is that it's over and you saved me. You took care of me." I felt the tears forming. "I owe you my life." I whispered.

Gohan shook his head. "It was nothing Videl, but right now I think you need to get some sleep." I nodded obliging and laying back down in his bed. He got off the bed and gazed down at me. He moved a fallen hair from out of my face and I rolled over onto my right side. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He headed towards the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. I gripped the end of his shirt tightly. "Stay with me." I whispered.

He turned around and fully faced me. "Videl-,"

"Please?" I resented myself for begging.

He studied me a second and a small playful smile crawled across his face. "Okay!" He jumped over me and onto the empty space in the bed. I giggled. He rolled over and pulled me close to him. He snaked his arms around my middle and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. "Just go to sleep okay?" He whispered.

I nodded putting my arms around his. "Okay." I whispered back closing my eyes and falling victim to sleep.

_(Author's note: Read and review)_


	19. Beginning

_Author's Note: It's been a long time coming. I had a plan for this fanfiction, but after revising all the chapters which I **advise **you to reread because there are some changes... I don't know where I'm going to go with this. But here's the dealiooooo. This chapter might not be very good but only because I'm setting it up for so much more. And I really need to get back into the swing of writing again. Soo... here we go. Let's give it a shot. _

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter 18: Beginning**

_But not until you give me my diamond ring_

I opened my eyes. It was already midday. The sun was high in the air and streaming through the cracks in the blinds. "Gohan." I groaned. I rolled over. Gohan's back was turned to me and he was facing the wall. "Hey Gohan." I tried again. I nuzzled my face into his back and rubbed his arm.

He groaned. "What's up Videl?" His voice was tired and groggy. He rolled over and my hands slipped away. He rubbed his eyes. "Everything okay?" He asked. He covered his mouth as he yawned. His eyes were puffy and he smiled sleepily.

"We slept in." I giggled.

He stretched and groaned. "What time is it?" He furrowed his eyebrows trying to force himself awake.

I looked back at his digital alarm clock. **1:22 pm. **I turned back around. "It's 1:22." I told him.

He groaned a third time. "1:22!" He sighed. "Let's not train today okay?" He lunged forward and snaked his arm underneath my waist and then gripped my left hip. I laughed. He pulled me up against him burying his face in my neck. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Let's just stay in bed forever."

"Gohan!" I squealed shimmying out from underneath his grip. "We just had one of the craziest nights! You don't think we should talk about it?" I questioned.

He studied me and scooted away towards the wall. He put a hand through my messy hair and I sighed. "I don't."

I giggled lightly. "No?"

He shook his head. "Videl, I'm tired." He whined pulling me closer to him again and wrapping his arms around me. "Go back to sleep."

I buried my face in his chest and put my arms around him. "Just a little longer..."

XXX...XXX

Around three in the afternoon I woke up again. My back was turned to him and I was spooned into his stomach. I slowly and quietly lifted my arm and rubbed my eyes with my hands. "Awake now sleepy head?" Gohan muttered.

"Yeah I'm awake." I sighed. I swung my feet off the bed and sat up. I stood to my feet a moment later. I stretched and looked down at Gohan still laying lazily in bed. "I'm gonna go shower and stuff okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. Good. We have something we need to take care of."

I groaned. "I'm not looking forward to going to see the chief..."

Gohan got out of bed. "We're not going to see him. _You and I _are going out tonight to take our mind off of all this stuff." He headed to the doorway. "Go get ready Videl." He smirked. He took a step towards me and stopped himself. "Ah yeah..." He crinkled his nose and took a step back. "I'll see you in a little bit."

XXX...XXX

A couple hours later I was knocking on Gohan's bedroom door. "Gohan." I called. He opened the door. This time he was in a black V-Neck, dark jeans and sneakers.

"Hey Videl," He smiled. "You look incredible." He complimented. I was wearing a simple loose sweatshirt with several _fashionable _holes ripped into it and a pair of ripped jeans.

I smiled. "Thanks." We stared at each other a moment longer. He looked like he was searching my eyes for something. He hesitated. "Let's go." He pulled me into his room opening up his bedroom window. "You ready?" I nodded. He picked me up into his arms and we flew out the window.

"Where are we going!" I called into the night air.

He was staring straight forward when he replied. "You'll see."

I bit my lip excitedly. I was out with Gohan Son. I bit a little harder. We had something. I wasn't sure what it was but whatever we had was extremely special. I closed my eyes remembering everything since our Junior year project. It had always been him. I rubbed my lips together. He was my best friend. When I fell in love with Saiyaman it had been Gohan. I fell in love with Gohan. It had been him all along. It had always been him. I nuzzled my face closer to his chest smiled against it. I glanced up and saw him smiling too.

Finally we touched down in that same clearing near the brook that he had taken me to a couple months before. Beside the stream lay a blanket, wine glasses and a bottle of something, some unlit candles and a stack of extra blankets. He took my hand and led me over to the blanket and sat me down. "It's not real wine." He admitted. "I don't want to pump you full of alcohol." We both laughed lightly. "It's actually just really fancy grape juice from a winery."

I smiled putting my arms around him. "It's absolutely perfect." It was twilight now and the sun was nearly gone. Gohan took my hand and pulled me over to sit on the blanket beside him. We sat down and we started talking. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before Gohan." I told him.

He crinkled his nose. "I don't see why not, you deserve this." He urged. "You deserve the world. And if I could give it to you I would." There was a long silence. "Videl?" I scooted closer to him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them.

"Hm?" I responded.

He looked over at me. We locked eyes and he immediately cast his gaze downward. "We need to talk about what happened between us." I tensed up.

I swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" I looked over at him.

He continued to stare straight ahead at the mountains across from us. "I'm talking about everything. I'm talking about when I took you out for ice cream as Saiyaman, about the talk we had on the beach about your mom, the day we were at the coffee house together, the tension when we were at Capsule Corp. I'm talking about..." He finally looked over at me. "I'm talking about how I kissed you last night." He hesitated and then finally, "I'm talking about how I got to hold you in my arms the entire night."

I bit my lip. I turned to face him. "Gohan-,"

He turned to face me. "No listen Videl." I closed my mouth. "You-you mean the world to me Videl. I _want _to be with you. It was hard watching you be with Mark. It killed me every time I saw him put his arm around you. And don't even get me started about that whole club incident." I could feel his anger rising. He shook his head and it ended just as quickly as it had started. "And then when I asked you out as Saiyaman." He crinkled his nose. "That was even worse. To know that the girl that meant the world to me wouldn't give Gohan the time of day but would let Saiyaman take her out. You didn't even like me, you liked my alter-ego." He was sitting cross-legged across from me staring down at his hands. "What I'm trying to get at is...well you know everything about me. I can fly. I beat Cell. I'm Saiyaman... and hey. You even know I'm part alien." He laughed sarcastically. "I just want to know..." He took my hands into his. His eyes never left mine. "I just want to know if after all that, if after everything you know..." He paused as if trying to read my face. "You feel anything for me."

My heart was pounding. It felt like electricity was pulsing through my veins. I was suddenly afraid. I was afraid of how much I suddenly needed him. I shook my head. I couldn't picture my life without him. But I realized... I couldn't be with him. He had the power to destroy me. He could hurt me. He could rip my heart out. And then what would I be? _Weak. Pathetic. _"Gohan..." I shook my head. "You don't care that much about me-"

"You're the girl I've always wanted Videl." He cut me off. He gripped my wrist tighter. "From the moment I first saw you."

I looked back up into his eyes. I scooted closer. Our knees were touching, "How did you know?"

He smirked as if recalling the memory. "I don't know." He looked away. He seemed as though he had contemplated this a million times. "Somewhere deep inside I knew from the first moment I saw you." I searched his eyes for sincerity and suddenly I felt it. I felt warm. My face flushed and I was nervous. There were butterflies going insane amounts of crazy in my stomach. My skin was tingling, it felt like a bolt of electricity imbedded itself in my soul. "You're my best friend Videl." Gohan whispered.

"You're my best friend too." I whispered back.

"So," his voice was louder. "Don't you think we should give us a shot? We have something special." He mumbled.

I blinked at him. "I'm scared." I said bluntly.

"I know." Gohan started rubbing my forearm. "It's not going to be easy Videl. And it's going to take some getting used to. But I think we deserve a chance."

I looked away. "I don't know."

"Look at me Videl." He demanded. I slowly met his eyes. "I will never hurt you." He mumbled.

I swallowed hard. "Do you promise?"

He nodded his head. "I promise."

There was a long silence between us. The air was still and quiet in an empty valley. The fireflies dance around the waters surface. It felt like we were suspended in time. "Okay..." I whispered looking down.

"Okay?" Gohan's voice seemed slightly loud and misplaced in the silence.

I looked up at him. A smile found it's way across my lips. I tried to bite it back. "We can give us a shot." In a matter of seconds Gohan had me wrapped up in his arms. He pulled me into his lap and pressed me against his chest. I squealed excitedly.

He buried his face in my hair. "I promise you. I'm gonna make you happy." He mumbled into my hair.

I pulled away to face him. I took his face into my hands. My skin was so pale against the moonlight compared to his. "You better." I pulled his face into mine and kissed him slowly. "Gohan..." I mumbled against his lips. "It's always been you. I've always wanted you."

We kissed again and broke away. "I've always wanted you." He mumbled back against my lips. We pressed our foreheads together laughing. And I knew this was going to be everything I'd ever wanted.

XXX...XXX

_Punch, punch, cross, kick... Punch, punch, cross, kick! _I plopped down into the grass dripping with sweat. I was training alone today. Gohan left and went out training with Piccolo. I sighed. It had been four days... four days of straight bliss since that night in the valley. I smiled recalling the memory. I was breathing heavily as I sat on the grass. I took a couple drinks of my water bottle. I stood back to my feet. _I had to keep training. _It was hard trying to keep up with Gohan. I don't know why I felt like I needed to but I just _had _to. I had to prove myself to him that I could keep up with him. I wanted him to see me as an equal. I started my kicks. I wanted him to think I was strong. I fell back on to the grass. I was drenched in sweat now.

"Videl!" I opened my eyes. Gohan and Piccolo were hovering high above me.

I stood to my feet. "Gohan!" I shouted excitedly waving at him. Gohan and Piccolo touched down in front of me. Gohan took a stride forward and put his arms around my waist swinging me around. He hugged me tightly. He was just as sweaty as I was. "Gohan, I'm disgusting."

He chuckled. "I love it when you're sweaty." He teased.

Piccolo cleared his throat. "You guys ready to go?" He offered up.

Gohan broke away from me. "Are you ready to fly?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I've waited all day to practice." I closed my eyes focusing on my energy and in minutes I was hovering lightly above the ground. I was getting the hang of flying. I forced myself to go higher and higher until I was up near the clouds. I closed my eyes inhaling deeply. Gohan and Piccolo were by my side in seconds.

Gohan took my hand. "You ready to fly?" I nodded. "Fly for as long as you can and when you get tired just let me know and I'll take you with me." It was a ten mile fly from this clearing to the house. I focused completely ahead of me in the direction of the house. _Eye on the goal... _"You're doing great." Gohan looked over at me. I looked at him. "Think you can pick up the speed?" He questioned.

"Definitely!" I shouted. I powered up and they powered up beside me.

We went a couple miles before I felt myself growing weak and tired. _Just four more miles to go... _I blinked heavily. I pushed myself harder. _Just three more miles... _My power instantly dropped and I started descending slowly. Gohan pulled me up into his arms. "Almost there Videl." He muttered quietly. We finally touched down outside the Son household. "Let's go get your stuff."

I reluctantly followed him inside. Today was my last day at Gohan's. I needed to go home. It was time for me to go and train with my father and reconnect with him. Gohan and I packed up my things from my room, recapsuled them, and then made our way outside. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Gohan insisted.

I nodded. "Really Gohan, I can handle it." I answered.

He moved a piece of hair behind my ear as he stared at me. "Videl," He started. "Staaaayyy..." He groaned. I giggled. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Gohan!" I insisted. "I have to train." The World's Martial Arts Tournament was three months away.

"You're still going to school on Tuesdays and Thursdays right?" He held me at an arm's length away.

"Yes!" I responded.

"And you'll come home with me those days too?" He offered up.

I laughed. "Yes!"

He smile broadly. "Perfect!" He hugged me tightly. He stepped away and I pulled out my helicopter capsule. I threw it and it emerged a few yards away from us. "I'll see you soon?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I just have to speak with my father and talk to the chief about Mark and Mitch. I think we've avoided that conversation long enough."

"You'll be safe right?" Gohan warned.

I laughed. "Yes, I'll be fine!"

Gohan pulled me close and kissed me gently. "I'll-I'll miss you." He muttered against my lips.

I moved forward and kissed him again. "I'll miss you too." I whispered back.

Even though Gohan and I had been together for only four days it felt like a lifetime. He was my best friend and we were instantly so comfortable with each other. We hugged each other tightly. He kissed me again. "Drive safe okay? Text me when you get home."

I nodded. "I will." I kissed him again and withdrew from his arms. He gripped my hand tightly and finally let me go.

XXX...XXX

"Hey chief!" I called into his office. "How goes everything?" I came through the doorway and Saiyaman was sitting across from the chief.

"Videl!" He exclaimed rising to his feet and making his way around his desk enveloping me in a huge. "I'm so happy you're alright!"

I laughed. "It's great to see you too!"

He pulled away from me. "Please, come and have dinner with me and my wife this week." He looked over at Saiyaman. "You too!" He insisted. "Please."

I laughed. "That would be great!"

"I'm sure Saiyaman told you we found your ring! Just some minor repairs..." He smiled at me. I nodded for him to continue. "Saiyaman is going to work on it for you. We're going to keep this story under wraps until you get your diamond ring and everything is squared away."

I laughed. "I'm perfectly okay without the publicity."

"Now sit, sit. I want to talk to the both of you." I sat beside Saiyaman. We locked eyes and I smiled. I hadn't seen him for a couple days. Butterflies were swarming in my chest. "We have Mitch in custody and locked up. He won't be coming out any time soon." The chief promised. "He's in there for life."

"And Mark?" Saiyaman tried.

Our chief's face grew serious. "He's not going to be locked up for very long. He's got a strong defense. Mitch was the one who attacked you. He's going to plead that he was acting under his father's orders in fear of his own life."

"That's a lie." Saiyaman rose to his feet. "You _have to be joking." _He urged. "There's no way they'll let him loose!"

The chief rubbed his tired eyes. "You have to give him credit. He's a charmer and he'll charm his way straight through that jury."

Saiyaman shook his head. "No. His father didn't _make _him do anything. Mark could have taken his father. He could have done something about it."

I rose to my feet. "You don't know what for sure."

Saiyaman stared at me as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He's guilty and I'll prove it." He threw open the chief's door and stormed out.

"Excuse me." I apologized to the chief running after Gohan.

He was standing outside the station getting ready to take off. "Gohan!" I called. He turned his feel quickly to face me. "What's your problem?" I rushed right up to him.

"Do you _really _think he was innocent Videl?" He lifted up the glasses that concealed his eyes. "I mean _honestly?" _

I rolled my eyes. "Gohan..."

He crinkled his nose. "I just-I think you're giving him too much credit." Gohan bit his lip. "Videl, I don't want him to get out and hurt you. I don't want him coming after you. I don't want to see him with you again."

I chuckled. "Gohan please," I took his gloved hand. "I'm not going to leave you for him."

Gohan sighed and reluctantly smiled. "I know." He took several steps closer and put his hands on my elbows making me put his hands on my waist. "I just don't want him to hurt you again."

I rubbed my lips together. "I know." I bit my lip. "But I'll be fine." I straightened out the clasps of his cape. "I mean besides," I gently clicked his helmit back shut. "I _am _with the _Great Saiyaman_ after all..." I took a small step forward.

"You _are _in good hands." Saiyaman mumbled. He tilted my head to face him.

I shrugged. "I've been in better."

"Oh?" Gohan faltered slightly.

I nodded. "I _am _the girlfriend of Gohan Son."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

I slowly raised to my tippy toes. "And that's how I want the world to know me. As Gohan Son's girlfriend."

He closed the gap between us kissing me slowly. He pulled away and I pulled him back in kissing him again. My eyes closed and my hand found its way to his face. It fell to his neck and I thumbed his jaw. I opened my eyes lowly and looked down at his lips. He was smiling. I smiled back. A flash of light broke us both out of our trance. I looked over and a man that wrote for _Satan Magazine _was standing there smiling excitedly. "Who would have known? Videl Satan and the Great Saiyaman. New edition comes out tomorrow!" He winked and trotted away happily.

Gohan sighed and let his head fall to my shoulder. "So much for you being Gohan Son's girlfriend, huh?"

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if this was slow and out of character. But it's okay! Cause this is how I want there relationship to be and this is how it's going to be! ;) So read and review. I'm **so **sorry for the long update. Things will pick up again. I apologize. I just have to set up for some more action. I'm trying to keep this going just a little longer before I finish it. _


End file.
